Après sa mort
by nama13
Summary: Law avait tout perdu: sa famille, ses amis et son île natale. A présent, la seule personne de ce monde qui s'inquiétait encore pour lui, Corazon, venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Dans les flammes de Flevance était née une haine contre le monde entier. Dans la neige vient d'apparaître un autre rêve: tuer le meurtrier, Doflamingo.
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec une fiction qui se basera sur le passé de Law avec une question qui me perturbe depuis le début: qu'est ce que Law a fait après la mort de Corazon?

 **/!\Ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés aux épisodes du passé de Law, ne lisez pas, vous vous ferez tout spoiler/!\**

Les six premiers chapitres parleront du passé de Law que nous connaissons (première partie) mais je vous conseille quand même de les lire. Il n'y a pas de détails très importants pour la suite de l'histoire mais je pense que ces quelques petites détails rajoutés pourront vous intéresser.

Ensuite, ce sera entièrement mon imagination (deuxième partie) avec la collaboration de Pommefolle, Mahe-Traflagar et Love-Trafalgar ( elles sont sur Skyblog)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Prologue

Par delà l'immense chaîne de montagnes rouges au nom de Red Line se trouvait la mer la plus dangereuse du globe. On l'appelait le Nouveau Monde. Quand on y arrivait, il était censé n'y avoir que trois îles où l'on pouvait se diriger. Et pourtant, une quatrième existait, dont le Log Pose ne repérait pas le champ magnétique simplement parce que cette île n'en avait pas.  
Cette île se prénommait Punk Hasard. Une bataille féroce entre deux adversaires ayant eut lieu sur cette dernière, le climat en avait été bouleversé. L'île possédait maintenant une partie chaude et une partie froide, coupée en deux par un lac rempli d'eau de mer.  
Dans la partie froide, la neige recouvrait le paysage. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé sauf peut-être trois personnes habillées de couleurs. Une d'elle était montée en haut d'une petite colline. De là où elle était, elle pouvait observer les flocons tomber et, haut loin, les flammes dévorer l'autre partie de l'île.  
La neige blanche lui rappelait étrangement la ville de son enfance. Il n'aurait pas cru penser à elle dans un tel moment. Il se demanda si c'était le bon déroulement de son plan ou la proximité du pirate portant la lettre D. dans son nom qui le ramenait en arrière.  
Il dévisagea le lointain, les incendies lui faisant penser à la perte de la ville blanche. Cela le fit sourire de se voir si mélancolique. Il ne devrait pas se laisser bercer par ses souvenirs mais se concentrer sur son objectif. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de l'atteindre.  
En fin de compte, cela lui aurait mis moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter, il avait beau avoir tout planifié pendant treize ans, rien n'était couru d'avance.  
Il se reconcentra sur le capitaine pirate qui se tenait devant lui. Monkey D. Luffy. Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, il s'était dit que c'était la clef. Peut-être à cause du D. qui les liait, sûrement à cause des paroles de son protecteur qui raisonnaient encore en lui. Mais qu'importait, il ne ferait pas de retour en arrière. Pas si près du but.  
« Devenons alliés ! » lança-t-il.  
Il avait prévu toutes les possibilités, tout ce qui aurait pu faire échouer son plan. Il connaissait assez son ennemi pour avoir pu faire cela. Et en même temps, il avait tout fait pour endormir sa vigilance en ne s'attaquant jamais à lui directement.  
« J'ai un plan pour faire tomber l'un des quatre Empereurs ! »  
Il n'avait pas sauvé Chapeau de Paille pour rien il y a deux ans. À ce moment là, il savait déjà très bien pourquoi il le faisait.  
Depuis treize ans, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Même si après _sa_ mort, il avait été démuni, sa tristesse s'était vite remplacée en haine. Ce n'était peut-être pas la même haine qu'après la destruction de la ville blanche, il y avait de cela seize ans. C'était une colère calculée et précise, qui allait frapper là où on ne s'y attendait pas pour venger son protecteur. Était-ce seulement ça ? Une vengeance ? Évidemment que non.  
Il en avait juste _besoin_ pour la suite des événements. Et un jour, ils verraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. La folie de son enfance était loin de l'avoir totalement quittée.  
Ils verraient, tous, quel monstre ils avaient créé.  
À cette pensée, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Le jour approchait. Enfin.  
Depuis treize ans qu'il l'attendait, voir seize ans.  
Il allait semer la mort dans le Nouveau Monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici donc le chapitre 1 de la partie 1 !

Comme je l'ai expliqué au prologue, il s'agit du passé de Law que nous connaissons, mais arrangé à ma sauce :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

(je suis une quiche en orthographe alors s'il vous plaît, si vous voyez une faute, merci de me prévenir, je corrigerai!)

Je vous propose d'écouter Zombie de The Cranberries pour accompagner votre lecture ^^

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Oda!**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Partie 1

Chapitre 1

 **La maladie du plomb blanc**

Flevance était une île paisible de North Blue, connue pour sa blancheur. En effet, sous l'île se trouvait une sorte de minerai, le « plomb blanc » qui donnait sa couleur immaculée caractéristique à toute l'île, des pierres aux arbres.  
À la découverte de ce plomb si particulier, il fut extrais de sous terre et utilisé dans énormément de domaines, de la vaisselle aux armes. L'extraction et la transformation de ce minerai devint la principale ressource économique du pays, avec le tourisme des voyageurs venus des quatre coins du monde pour découvrir ce pays magnifique, tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Ce pays semblait s'épanouir sans problème.  
C'était à cette ville blanche que vivait la famille Trafalgar, composée de quatre personnes : les deux parents ainsi que leur fils aîné et fille cadette. Cette famille aussi semblait fleurir tranquillement.

* * *

Le paysage blanc laissait s'élever dans le ciel le tintement des ouvriers qui creusaient le sol, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Dans Flevance même, on s'occupait à monter et organiser le festival du lendemain. Cette ville festive faisait le bonheur de tout le monde, surtout des enfants qui y habitaient. Ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour y aller.  
À cet instant, une bande d'amis qui avait fini les cours et se baladait dans les rues blanches en discutait avec enthousiasme. Sauf peut-être deux à l'écart qui se disputaient à ce propos.  
« Mais c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! « Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! » Mais si tu peux !  
\- Demain papa m'a promis d'étudier avec moi alors non !  
\- Mais juste trente minutes !  
\- Histoire d'y aller puis de repartir ? Ça sert à rien ! »  
La petite sœur, Lami Trafalgar, fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues dans un signe de bouderie, ce qui fit soupirer son grand frère. Ses amis rirent. « Vous êtes pas croyables !  
\- Hé Law ! Tu viendras même pas avec nous demain ?  
\- Mais je vous ai déjà dit que pour devenir un grand médecin et aider mes parents, il fallait que j'étudie alors...  
\- Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ? On vous entend de l'autre bout de la rue. »  
Lami se retourna et aperçut sa mère. Elle se précipita vers elle. « Maman ! Law veut pas m'accompagner au festival demain !  
\- Lami, tu sais bien que ton frère doit étudier.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et toi, Law, c'est bien de travailler mais il faut penser à t'amuser. Et pour ça, il faut bien que tu accompagnes ta petite sœur et tes amis au festival ! »  
Lami lui tira la langue avant de rire, rejoint par les autres. Law soupira. « D'accord, mais pas plus de trente minutes...  
\- Ah non ! »  
Ses amis le tirèrent en arrière. Law quitta sa mère et sa sœur pour les rejoindre. Ils coururent dans les rues et se dirigèrent vers une petite colline à l'herbes blanches. Law observa, le sourire aux lèvres, la ville blanche.  
Le blanc prenait vite la teinture du ciel et les couchés du soleil étaient magnifiques à Flevance.  
« Hé ? Tomoriko, c'est quoi cette tache blanche sur ta peau ?  
\- Hum ? Ah ouais ! Ça doit être un bleu !  
\- T'es con ! Un bleu c'est bleu, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle comme ça ! »  
Plus tard, quand Law se souviendra de ces instants, il se trouvera bien insouciant. Tous les éléments pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait étaient sous ses yeux mais il avait détourné le regard, comme beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Les feux d'artifices explosaient dans le ciel bleu. Le festival commençait. Law, Lami et leurs amis courraient entre les visiteurs et faisaient manège après manège en riant. La mère de Law les surveillait, un peu en retraite.  
Mais après une heure, Law se rendit bien compte que Lami semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Au moment où il lui conseilla de s'asseoir sur un banc, elle tomba par terre avant de s'évanouir. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle.  
Une tache blanche attira l'attention de Law. « Maman, c'est... » Au visage pâle de sa mère, il sut ce que c'était.  
Mais ne l'avait-il pas toujours su ?

* * *

Il y avait un siècle, quand l'extraction du plomb blanc avait commencé, le gouvernement avait fait des recherches qui avaient abouti à une conclusion terrible : ce plomb était toxique. Il empoissonnait petit à petit le corps quand on le manipulait pour le transformer en objet sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Cette maladie se transmettait de parents à enfants et réduisait considérablement la durée de vie.  
Ceci, le gouvernement le savait. Mais devant la somme effrayante que le plomb blanc représentait, il n'était pas question d'arrêter le commerce.  
Et dire que si personne n'y avait touché, Flevance vivrait encore... mais le gouvernement avait voulu étouffer cette affaire et ne rien révéler aux ouvriers qui, au fil des générations, s'empoisonnèrent.  
Law avait entendu beaucoup de fois cette histoire. Mais il n'avait jamais songé que cela puisse arriver à un de ses proches ou même à lui-même. Ses parents médecins ne lui en avaient jamais parlé, il s'était persuadé que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs pour faire peur aux enfants. Et puis, pourquoi le gouvernement leurs aurait-il cachés cela ? C'était invraisemblable !  
Et pourtant il avait maintenant la réalité sous les yeux.

* * *

La pièce se remplit de lumière. Law ouvrit lentement les yeux et se releva sur la chaise où il était assis.  
« Maman... » murmura-t-il.  
Elle referma la porte, ce qui plongea de nouveau la chambre d'hôpital dans le noir.  
« Je vois que tu t'occupes de ta sœur, c'est bien.  
\- Elle se plaint d'avoir mal partout... »  
La mère s'assit. « Oui c'est normal... mais ça ira, n'est ce pas ? »  
Law avait plus l'impression qu'elle disait cela pour se rassurer que pour autre chose.  
Sa mère était médecin, comme son père qui était quant à lui un des plus renommés de la région. Pour rassurer Lami, c'est ce qui lui avait dit. « _Tu dois prendre ton mal en patience. Papa est le plus grand médecin du pays il va trouver un traitement pour te guérir_. » Mais maintenant, il saisissait bien la situation.  
Il avait entendu une conversation qu'avait eu son père avec une personne extérieure. Le gouvernement avait répandu la rumeur que la maladie du plomb blanc était contagieuse- ce qui était faux, elle était seulement héréditaire- et refusait de fournir des médecins et du sang. Et sans ces deux éléments, avec le temps qui pressait, comment trouver un remède ? Le gouvernement s'était protégé ainsi en tuant la ville.

Après Lami, beaucoup des amis de Law étaient tombés eux aussi malades, et leurs parents ainsi que leurs grands-parents. Les habitants de Flevance tombaient tous les uns après les autres. Déjà sur le corps de Law apparaissaient des marques blanches. À la vitesse où la maladie allait, il se demandait souvent quand il s'endormait si il se réveillerait.  
Mais en attendant il s'était juré de rester auprès de sa sœur. Comme cela, ses parents seraient moins inquiets et pourraient se concentrer sur les nombreux patients.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le père de Law entra. Il fit signe à sa femme qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent en privé. Law les suivit discrètement et posa son oreille sur la porte de la pièce où ils venaient de pénétrer.  
« _...Les îles voisines nous ont maintenant complètement encerclés. Ils ont fini la construction du mur en même pas un jour ! Ils sont persuadés que notre maladie est contagieuse et refusent de nous donner n'importe quel médicament, même pas des vivres..._  
 _\- Ils sont devenus complètement fou..._  
 _\- Il paraît que ceux qui tentent de franchir le mur sont abattus sans pitié... et ce n'est pas tout. Cet après midi, les habitants ont décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et ont pris les armes._  
 _\- Mais alors..._  
 _\- C'était un vrai massacre... »_  
Law entendit les lunettes de son père tomber par terre puis ses sanglots. « _Que vont devenir nos enfants ? »_  
La mère était trop occupée à pleurer pour répondre à cette question à la réponse évidente.  
Law serra les poings et recula jusqu'à une fenêtre. Au loin, le ciel était devenu rouge. Les maisons blanches semblaient disparaître dans les flammes. L'enfant ne doutait plus que les habitants des îles voisines, poussés par une soit-disant « défense » viendraient jusqu'au cœur de la ville pour tous les tuer. À leurs yeux, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que des monstres. Les Dragons Célestes étant en plus partis du pays dès le début de la tragédie, plus rien ne les retenaient. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu gouvernement !  
Law remarqua alors un groupement en bas. Il reconnut les amis de son école. Il descendit de l'hôpital pour les rejoindre.  
Quand ils le virent, tous les enfants s'exclamèrent avec joie. « Law ! Quelle chance !  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda-t-il.  
La sœur s'approcha de lui. « Law... pars avec nous Law ! Nous avons trouvé des soldats qui acceptent de laisser fuir les enfants !  
\- Non, je ne peux pas ! Ma petite sœur est sur le point de mourir ! »  
Law avait prononcé cette phrase sans réfléchir, car il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Lami mais dire à voix haute qu'elle allait mourir lui fit mal au cœur.  
« Dans ce cas, tu prendras le prochain bateau, d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher. »  
Law hocha la tête et observa ses amis. Leur peau recouverte de taches blanches les différenciait à présent des autres.  
Un de ses amis s'approcha de lui. « Law ! Ne reste pas ici ! Viens avec nous !  
\- Lami peut attendre ! Ils viendront la chercher plus tard ! »  
Law baissa les yeux. « Désolé les gars, je prendrai le prochain bateau.  
\- Moi, j'ai perdu mes deux parents ! Mais avant de mourir, ils m'ont demandé de rester en vie alors... alors je vais tout faire pour survivre ! »  
Law sourit tristement. La sœur se baissa à son niveau et caressa son visage, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu entends, Law ? Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. Même dans les pires moments, il y a toujours une main charitable pour te secourir. »  
Cette phrase réconforta Law. Il sourit et leurs souhaita un bon voyage.  
\- On se revoit en vie sur une autre île, Law !  
\- Je reviendrai te chercher ! »  
Il leurs fit signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le groupe disparaisse entre les maisons. Il fit alors demi-tour et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il s'introduisit dans le bureau de son père à la recherche de renseignements. Combien de temps, exactement, restait-il à Lami ? Et à ses parents, et à lui ? Law parcourut des dizaines de documents ainsi jusqu'à avoir sa réponse. Pour sa part, il lui restait plus de trois ans. Mais pour Lami qui, déjà ressentait des douleurs et ne pouvait plus se lever...  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des hurlements d'enfants. Law leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, paniqué. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement. « Ne me dîtes pas que... »  
Il sortit du bureau en courant et alla en dehors de l'hôpital. Il se précipita ensuite dans la direction où ses amis étaient partis. Il n'eut pas à courir longtemps. Très vite, il tomba sur eux.  
Ils étaient tous à terre, dans une marre de sang.  
L'horreur glaça le sang de Law qui ne put rester debout. Sa gorge se tordit et l'empêcha de respirer. Son estomac se retourna et il vomit.  
« _Nous avons trouvé des soldats qui acceptent de laisser fuir les enfants !_ » Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête. Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Ils les avaient tous tués ! Tous !  
Des sanglots le secouèrent. Mais à peine prenait-il conscience de la mort de ses amis qu'une explosion eut lieu. Il se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'hôpital. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un militaire portant un masque à gaz brûler une maison et les habitants à l'intérieur.  
La peur fit lever Law qui fit demi-tour. Sur le chemin, il découvrit de nombreux cadavres. Law était terrifié. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le put, faisant parfois des détours pour éviter des soldats ou des rues devenues trop rouges pour un esprit d'enfant.  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se trouva devant un deuxième spectacle mortelle. Il parcourut lentement la cour remplie de corps calcinés. Ses deux mains posées sur sa bouche, il essayait de ne pas hurler pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les soldats qui devaient toujours être à la traque des monstres blancs.  
Deux corps l'obligèrent à s'arrêter. C'était ses parents. Law se laissa tomber à côté d'eux et les appela en les secouant. Il ne put que constater leur mort. Les joues de l'enfant se mouillèrent de larmes.  
L'hôpital devant lui était détruit et en feu. Feu qui illuminait la ville blanche d'une couleur bien sombre.  
Lami était toujours dans l'hôpital. Pendant une demie seconde, Law eut l'espoir fou qu'elle était encore vivante. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était impossible.  
Il ne s'empêcha plus de hurler. Les militaires pouvaient bien venir le tuer maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Un monstre tué en plus à leurs yeux. Le cœur torturé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il observa autour de lui et, voyant la tragédie, il se fit tout petit à côté de ses parents, dans l'attente de la mort.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 2 ^^

je vous propose d'écouter Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day pour accompagner votre lecture :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Pirate**

« ... »

Hum ? Qui parle ?

« Là... »

Ça doit être Lami... elle m'avait dit qu'elle inviterait une amie après le festival. Elles font trop de bruits !

« Regarde ! »

Mais quelle heure est-il ? Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après le festival, moi ?

« Amène la charrette ici ! Y en a plein ! »

Le festival ? Mais c'était il y a deux semaines !

Dans un sursaut, Law ouvrit les yeux. Un drap blanc était devant lui. Il était allongé à même le sol. Tout son corps était engourdi.

Des claquements de bottes sur le sol le firent sursauter. « Punaise mais les corps s'étendent à perte de vue !

\- Tu m'étonnes aussi...

\- Quel sale boulot on nous a refilés !

\- Ouais, ça craint. »

Law se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Le drap blanc devant lui appartenait à la blouse de son père. Du sang séché était collé par terre. Et une odeur lourde de chaire brûlée se faisait sentir, en plus de celle du fer et de la poudre.

Autour d'eux, des militaires en combinaison s'attelaient à ramasser les cadavres un part un et à les mettre dans une remorque.

Law serra les poings. « _Quel sale boulot !_ » Il aurait voulu les faire taire pour ces mots mais ils étaient armés.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là, sinon il serait tué. Law eut l'idée de s'enfuir quand ils auraient le dos tournés. Mais après ? Flevance devait être remplie de soldats.

Alors il eut une nouvelle idée. Il allait se faire passer pour mort. Ils devaient bien emmener les cadavres quelque part ! Il zyeuta vers la remorque. L'empilement des personnes ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais avait-il le choix ? S'il voulait survivre, c'était la seule solution.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et soulevèrent son père qu'ils lancèrent sans ménagement dans le conteneur. Law ferma les yeux très fort. On le souleva à son tour et le jeta. Il atterrit sur la masse et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre sur le dos pour ne pas voir le visage rigide de son père. Il respira le moins possible pour ne pas que l'on voie sa cage thoracique se soulever mais aussi pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de chaire brûlée encore plus présente.

Un corps mort s'ajouta au dessus de lui, puis un autre, si bien qu'il fut sûr que personne ne verrait plus le corps vivant qu'il était.

Pendant encore deux heures les soldats empilèrent les morts avant de juger que la remorque était pleine. Ils l'emmenèrent alors jusqu'au bord de l'île. En attendant, Law avait trouvé des armes entre les cadavres et les avait pris. Il fit en sorte de cacher les taches blanches qui apparaissaient sur ses bras en piquant un pull. Ainsi, quand le conteneur s'arrêta, Law se faufila dehors.

Ils avaient dépassé le mur, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Il prit quand même soin de se déplacer que quand il y avait beaucoup de monde ou, au contraire, personne. Ainsi, il put s'introduire dans la cave d'un bateau sans se faire repérer.

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau levait l'ancre. Pendant trois jours, Law fut ballotté par les flots dans la cave du navire. Mais en contrepartie de l'humidité, il avait accès à de la nourriture. Il s'aventura aussi plusieurs fois sur le pont pour trouver d'autres armes. Il réussit à se construire deux ceintures de bombes pour tromper son ennui.

Pendant ces trois jours, il repensa à ce qui était arrivé à Flevance et ce qu'il allait faire. Mais au fond de lui, la réponse était évidente. Par tous les moyens, il deviendrait fort et tuerait le plus de personnes possible avant de mourir. À cette pensée, un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ces soldats et ces habitants, disant se protéger, avaient détruit une île. Et pour payer ça, il se faisait le devoir de les tuer, eux et leur famille et tous les autres ! Ils étaient tous coupables. En voyant les habitants mourir les uns après les autres dans d'atroces souffrances, qui pourrait dire « ce n'est pas ma faute » ? Surtout le gouvernement qui était au courant depuis le début... Ils le payeraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Ce fut trois jours où Law changea radicalement.

Il avait survécu à la tragédie, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Law entendait de moins en moins le bruit de pas sur le plancher du navire. Bientôt, à son tour, il pourrait descendre à terre. Par prudence, il attendit la nuit avant de partir. Quand il sauta du navire et se retourna, il se rendit compte que c'était un navire marchant. Cette découverte renforça sa haine. Avant de détruire Flevance, ils avaient évidemment bien pris soin de s'emparer de tout le plomb blanc qu'ils avaient pu... Il les détestait !

Law prit une bombe qu'il avait récupéré avant de la jeter dans le bateau. Une explosion eut lieu puis il s'enflamma. Law partit en courant.

Tous, ils verraient... Il serrait sans pitié.

* * *

La ville où se trouvait Law se prénommait Spider Miles. C'était une ville portuaire. Law se retrouva dans la décharge qui bordait l'eau et entourait la ville. Les lampadaires n'éclairant pas cette partie de l'île, il dut chercher à tâtons un endroit où se reposer. Par chance, il trouva un bout de métal assez grand pour le protéger du vent. Il l'utilisa et s'installa sur le dos le plus confortablement qu'il le put. Les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, il ne ferma pas les yeux du reste de la nuit.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Law était arrivé sur l'île et tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis était d'avoir volé de la nourriture dans les poubelles. Au début, cela le repoussait mais il avait bien dû se faire une raison. C'était ça ou se laisser mourir et la deuxième option n'était pas envisageable. Pas avant d'avoir vengé ses parents.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu à la ville le jour. Si on se rendait compte qu'il avait la maladie du plomb blanc, cela pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Après tout, aux yeux du monde entier, il n'était qu'un vulgaire monstre.

À cette pensée, Law donna un coup de pied à des morceaux de ferrailles avant de s'asseoir par terre et de dévisager l'océan. Il le trouvait beau avant mais à présent, il n'y voyait que de l'eau salée. Toute sa vie semblait avoir perdu sa saveur. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de tuer mais il ne faisait rien. Il était trop faible.

Law soupira, se leva et descendit jusqu'à la plage. Il retira son pantalon et ses bombes avant de s'aventurer dans la mer. Le reflet que lui renvoya l'eau le fit reculer. Sous ses yeux apparaissaient maintenant des rides noires-violacées. Le bonnet qui ne le quittait jamais -seul souvenir restant de sa famille- avait encore des taches de sang en plus des taches noirs colorisées. Sa peau était blanche, mais pas à cause de sa maladie, plutôt de la faim qui le rongeait. Ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang, avec sa pâleur, lui donnaient un air de fugitif. « Mais je n'ai encore tué personne... » murmura-t-il.

Il lança son tee-shirt et son bonnet sur la berge et plongea dans l'eau. Le froid l'emprisonna et il se sentit étrangement bien pendant quelques secondes.

L'eau blanchit autour de lui et il crut être revenu à la ville blanche. Il vit devant lui ses parents et sa petit sœur. Il sourit et courut vers eux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les toucher, les flammes les recouvrirent et les emportèrent.

Law remonta à la surface et prit une grande inspiration. Il donna un coup de poing dans l'eau. « Vous verrez, je les tuerai tous... » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il repartit vers la plage en courant rageusement. Comment faire pour tuer le maximum de gens en moins de trois ans ?

Il remit ses vêtements sur sa peau mouillée. Les taches blanches n'avaient pas bougé. Il soupira. C'est alors que des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Il remonta la pente et se mit à plat ventre pour ne pas se faire voir. Deux personnes se tenaient devant une troisième qui semblait trembler de peur. Law réussit à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Pardon ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne fais que transférer !

\- Tu nous as quand même vendus une saloperie... tu nous prends pour qui ? Tu sais peut-être pas qui nous sommes ?

\- Si, je... je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Tu crois que des excuses vont suffire à des pirates ? »

Le malheureux marchant n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il tomba, une balle dans la tête.

Les deux pirates discutèrent entre eux à voix basses avant de partir.

Law les observa s'en aller, un sourire gravé sur le visage. Pirate ! Les ennemis de la Marine ! Voilà ce qu'il devait devenir !

Il fallait qu'il les convainc de le prendre sous leur aile. Il descendit récupérer ses bombes. Avec ça, ils ne pourraient qu'accepter. Après plus d'une semaine d'errance, il retrouvait enfin espoir. Il passa les deux ceintures de bombes autour de son torse puis partit en courant à la poursuite des deux pirates pour découvrir où était leur repaire.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, il se trouvait dans la décharge. Il n'avait juste pas pensé que ce serait un aussi grand bâtiment.

Le repaire des pirates était un entrepôt plutôt bien entretenu à quatre étages. « Soit ce sont des pirates riches, soit ce n'est pas leur vrai repaire... » songea Law. « Bah, qu'importe. »

Il se leva et monta les marches du seul escalier visible. La première porte qu'il rencontra était ouverte il entra. C'était une pièce assez banale mais remplie de pirates, dont les deux qu'il avait suivi un peu avant.

« Un intrus ! »

« Ne le touchez pas ! Il a plein de bombes sur lui ! »

Un homme était assis sur un fauteuil, au centre de la salle. Son visage ne lui rappelait aucun nom. C'était un homme très grand et blond. Il portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachait entièrement ses yeux, ainsi qu'une énorme veste faîte de plumes roses, le rendant assez méprisable. Il s'écria. « Hey ! Qui a laissé ce merdeux entrer ? »

Sans laisser personne répondre, Law lança avec force. « Laissez moi rejoindre votre bande ! »

Le pirate blond s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Law continua. « Je veux tout détruire autour de moi. » Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'enfant. « Les maisons... les villes... les gens... Absolument tout ! »

Il releva la tête. « J'ai grandi dans la ville blanche. Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, des pirates s'avancèrent vers lui -les deux qu'il avait suivi. « On va discuter dehors, d'accord gamin ? Faut pas ennuyer Doffy avec ce genre d'histoire... »

Ils le poussèrent sans ménagement dehors et Law se laissa faire. Sur le visage du blondinet, il avait clairement vu un sourire.

« Alors petit, tu t'es perdu ? »

Au regard noir que Law lui renvoya, le pirate devant lui dut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle.

Les trois étaient en bas de l'entrepôt, dans la décharge. Dans l'escalier que Law avait pris un peu plus tôt se tenait maintenant appuyé sur la rembarre le pirate blond.

Law le désigna. « C'est lui le capitaine ?

\- Ouais, répondit le plus grand des pirates. Dofi qu'il s'appelle. Mais il a pas le temps de rencontrer chaque nouvelle recrue. »

Law hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les deux pirates qui étaient assis devant lui. Ses yeux qui les scrutaient semblaient renfermer la haine du monde entier.

Le plus grand se présenta comme étant un des lieutenants de la « Don Quijote Family » du nom de Diamante. Il avait une taille particulièrement grande, aux larges épaules plus hautes que sa tête. Cela contrastait avec l'enfant devant lui qui ne se sentait pourtant en rien dominé. Diamante portait un chapeau de pirate noir, une longue cape rouge, un tee-shirt ouvert sur son ventre et un pantalon à rayures oranges.

Law songea que le capitaine et lui avaient l'air de clowns. Mais l'autre pirate ne valait pas mieux.

Répondant au nom de Trébol, c'était aussi un lieutenant. Moins grand que son partenaire, mais n'ayant pas une taille normale tout de même, il avait les épaules aussi larges que lui. L'apparence visqueuse de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux et même de sa peau laissèrent penser à Law que Trébol avait mangé un fruit du démon. Il portait comme haut seulement une cape bleue gluante ouverte sur son ventre et laissant apparaître deux colliers en perles de différentes couleurs. Law pensa que sa première impression était peut-être vraie : ces pirates devaient être riches. En d'autres mots, assez forts pour avoir cette richesse et la conserver.

Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Et pourtant, le pirate devant lui mangeait tranquillement. Cette insouciance lui tapait sur le système.

« Très bien mais moi je veux vite devenir pirate ! Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre ! s'agaça Law.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris que tu allais bientôt mourir !, lui répondit Trébol avant de laisser entendre un rire qui allait parfaitement avec son allure de clown. Mais quand exactement ? Quand cela va-t-il arriver ?

\- Dans trois ans et deux mois, se calma l'enfant.

\- Ce sont les médecins qui te l'ont dit ? S'étonna Diamante.

\- Mon père était médecin. Il m'a suffi de fouiller dans ses dossiers pour le comprendre. »

À ce souvenir, Law serra les poings. Juste après, il avait entendu ses amis crier et... Diamante rit, le sortant de ses sombres souvenirs. « Plutôt rusé, le gamin ! Bon... »

Diamante se leva et attrapa deux sabres qu'il avait pris. Il en lança un à Law. « Voyons ce que tu vaux. Ah ! Et enlève tes ceintures de bombes, j'ai pas envie que tu détruises notre maison. »

Law s'exécuta en silence. Une fois les bombes à terre, il attaqua le pirate qui para le coup sans souci. Law se reprit directement et enchaîna les coups d'épée. Diamante les arrêtait tous avec aisance. Il était fort, très fort, et c'était ce que voulait Law. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait que voir la faiblesse de ses attaques. Si Diamante l'avait voulu, il serait mort sans avoir rien pu faire.

« T'es sérieux petit ?, se moqua Diamante. Il ne suffit pas d'en avoir envie pour tuer quelqu'un !

\- J'ai des bombes aussi !, se défendit avec mal Law.

\- Tu sous-estimes les pirates ! »

L'épée du garçon partit dans les airs et alla tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Trébol explosa de rire.

« Et voilà, constata Diamante.

\- Minable !

\- La ferme ! Durant les trois ans qu'il me reste à vivre, je veux tuer et détruire le plus possible ! »

Diamante l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil en riant. « Mais t'as pété les plombs ma parole. Les gamins dans ton genre, on les accueille à bras ouverts, pas de problème. Faut juste que tu saches que sur la centaine de candidats qui se sont présentés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la quasi-totalité a pris la poudre d'escampette en moins de deux jours. Enfin bon, on verra bien si tu seras toujours là dans une semaine. Je vais déjà te présenter les deux seuls enfants à être restés. »

Diamante rengaina et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt avec Trébol. Law les suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la même salle qu'un peu plus tôt. Tous les pirates avaient disparu, y compris « Dofi », le capitaine. Law remarqua un jolly roger qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois. Dessus apparaissait une tête de mort barrée d'un trait. Il supposa que c'était leur drapeau.

« Trébol ! Diamante ! »

Law se retourna. À la fenêtre se trouvaient deux enfants, une fille et un garçon.

« Cora est de retour ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme la fille.

Diamante lui expliqua que c'était eux les deux enfants « survivants ». Ils avaient tous les deux à peu près son âge et s'appelaient respectivement Baby 5 et Buffalo.

« Et celui qui nous rejoint en ce moment même, c'est... »

Diamante n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme venait à peine d'entrer qu'il était tombé sur le dos à côté de Law. Les deux enfants à la fenêtre explosèrent de rire. Law le regardait de haut, sans faire mine de vouloir l'aider. L'homme se releva et se dirigea vers les deux plus jeunes pirates. Il leva son poing et ils se reçurent un coup qui les fit violemment tomber par terre.

Il fit alors demi-tour et s'assit auprès des deux autres pirates sans les saluer.

L'homme portait la même grosse veste de plumes que « Dofi » mais de colorie noir. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi de la même couleur que ceux du capitaine, même si ils étaient cachés par une capuche noir. Il portait une chemise à cœur et un djean. Law songea que c'était tout de même lui qui ressemblait le moins à un clown jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son visage. Sous le verre droit de ses lunettes noires étaient dessinés des piques bleus. Un immense sourire avait aussi été tatoué en rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Law soupira. « Encore un cinglé... »

Baby 5 s'était relevée de sa chute. Avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, elle tendit une tasse de thé au blondinet. « Tiens Cora, une tasse de thé. Fais attention, elle est brûlante. »

À croire qu'elle était empoisonnée.

Il prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres avant de tout recracher et de tomber en arrière, avec le fauteuil. Baby 5 partit en riant et revint avec un seau d'eau et une serpillière.

Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était ça, des pirates ? Ces pitres ? Et il avait perdu face à l'un d'eux !

« Corazon !, l'interpella Diamante. Tu as mené ta mission à bien ? Aboule la recette. Nous devons faire preuve d'honnêteté en ce qui concerne l'argent. »

Sans répondre, Corazon se releva.

Diamante se retourna vers Law. « Comment t'as dit que tu t'appelais, déjà ? Ah oui, Law... Je te présente Corazon... Bien que lui aussi soit un lieutenant, c'est un imbécile heureux incapable de rester concentré plus de quelques secondes. »

Corazon se dirigea vers Law, qui ne broncha pas.

« Néanmoins, il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. Sans doute parce qu'il est le frère cadet de Dofi, notre capitaine. Il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la parole à cause d'une expérience traumatisante. »

« Voilà pourquoi il ne répondait pas... » Corazon posa sa main sur la tête de Law, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Ah oui, une dernière chose..., rajouta Diamante. Il déteste les enfants... »

Corazon souleva Law et le jeta vers la fenêtre qui se brisa à son contact. Il passa au-dessus de la rembarre. Il resta suspendu dans les airs quelques instants avant de chuter et de s'écraser dans la décharge.

Law ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Il regarda la fenêtre qu'il avait traversé. Il avait de la chance d'être encore vivant ! Il essaya de se relever sur les coudes. Il passa douloureusement la main sur la tête qui lui revint en sang.

Il n'y croyait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il se retourna lentement. Il était complètement cinglé ! Il allait le butter !

Sur la rembarre, il le voyait qui allumait sa cigarette et... allumait sa veste. Il entendit Baby 5 crier « Cora a encore pris feu ! »

Law serra les poings. Ce taré serait le premier qu'il tuerait !


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! Voici le chapitre 3, assez court pour contre-balancer avec le prochain chapitre qui sera assez long. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même ;)

Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter My Demons de Starset ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Premier meurtre**

La semaine qui suivit, Law accompagna les pirates un peu partout, même si ces derniers ne l'autorisaient pas à venir dans des missions en dehors de Spider Miles ou même de manger avec eux, au cas où il voudrait les empoisonner. Ce n'était qu'un gamin mais les pirates devaient se méfier. Beaucoup de personnes devaient leurs en vouloir, ils devaient être en permanence sur leurs gardes. Law allait alors toujours en ville la nuit voler de quoi se nourrir et se soigner.  
Pendant cette semaine, à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Corazon, ce dernier n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Il avait beau avoir tout essayé, cet « imbécile heureux » n'était pas lieutenant pour rien. Son sourire peint sur ses lèvres empêchait de savoir ce qu'il pensait, en plus de ses lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux et le fait qu'il soit muet, ce qui irritait Law au plus au point.  
Ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés du sang des villageois fut teint de la couleur de son propre sang mais aussi de celui d'autres pirates. Plusieurs fois, il avait pu observer la Family en massacrer. La faiblesse de Law l'empêchait d'intervenir mais il observait tout de même, de loin. À la place des pirates, il imaginait des soldats. Cela le faisait sourire.

* * *

« Law !, l'interpella un pirate en costard-cravate du nom de Señor Pink. Le Jeune Maître désire te voir. Rejoins-nous à la salle à manger. »  
Law allait répondre quand on l'agrippa par derrière et qu'on le balança au-dessus des escaliers.  
« Corazon ! » hurla-t-il de rage avant d'atterrir avec fracas sur le sol. « Enfoiré ! »  
Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sur le dos avant de bouger ses membres un part un pour voir si il n'avait rien de cassé. Rien. C'était presque un miracle. Law se leva. Cet enfoiré ! Il allait voir !  
Il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez puis il remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il entra.  
Dans une pièce décorée de rideaux, de tableaux et de chandelles, autour d'une grande table, treize pirates mangeaient tranquillement de la pizza. Law, qui n'avait rien mangé de semblable depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, entendit son ventre grogner. Heureusement, le bruit fut englouti par le tintements des fourchettes et des couteaux sur les assiettes.  
Au cours de la semaine, il avait rencontré tous les pirates, même si il n'avait en fin de compte parlé qu'à Baby 5, Buffalo, Diamante et Doflamingo, sans compter Corazon.  
Trébol fut le premier à lui adresser la parole. Il rit avant de lui demander avec sarcasme si il ne voulait toujours pas partir. « à ce que je vois, Corazon n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. » ajouta-t-il.  
\- Y a pas que les mioches, tu sais, les adultes aussi déguerpissent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus ! Il ne reste que l'élite, la fine fleur des combattants ! Je me demande jusqu'à quel point va tenir un gamin sans aucun pouvoir.  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, intervint un pirate aux oreilles de lapin, Lao G, tu ne dois jamais oublier les « lois du sang », c'est compris ? Si l'autorité des lieutenants venait à être sapée, c'est toute la Family qui serait en danger ! »  
Cette remarque fit tilter Law. Avait-il compris qu'il avait l'intention de tuer le frère de Doflamingo ? Il devait rester sur ses gardes.  
« Il m'est arrivé une seule fois de rire de Pica, raconta Buffalo, et je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort ! »  
Baby 5 rit à cette anecdote. Law avait entendu une fois la voix extrêmement aiguë de Pica, le mastodonte, mais il était, à ce moment là, trop occupé à se relever de sa chute de plusieurs étages pour en rire. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu envie.  
« Tout ça ne me fait pas peur... J'ai connu l'enfer avant d'arriver ici. » lança Law.  
Doflamingo rit. « Libre à toi de jouer les braves. Mais sache que Corazon est mon petit frère, il compte beaucoup pour moi ! Et à la moindre éraflure, je tuerai sans hésiter le coupable ! » déclara-t-il avec force.  
Law serra les points. Il allait rétorquer face à ses insinuations à peine cachées mais un cri de Machvise et Jora l'arrêtèrent.  
« Regardez, il a la peau toute blanche !, s'écria le premier.  
\- C'est la « maladie du plomb blanc » ! Pourvu qu'il ne nous contamine pas ! » s'exclama la deuxième.  
Buffalo recracha sa pizza « Quoi ? C'est contagieux ? Va-t'en ! Débarrasse-nous le plancher ! »  
La réaction des pirates face à la marque blanche qu'on pouvait à présent distinguer sur le haut de son torse excita sa colère. Il était prêt à étrangler le pirate le plus proche mais un coup de poing sur la table de Doflamingo l'arrêta. Il paraissait aussi énervé que lui. Il pointa du doigt Buffalo derrière lui qui était collé au mur, le plus loin possible de Law. « Jora, tu devrais avoir honte de colporter des rumeurs infondées. Regarde dans quel état tu as mis Buffalo... La maladie du plomb blanc est une intoxication. Elle n'est en rien contagieuse.  
\- Peut... peut-être, mais..., bégaya le jeune pirate, quand même, ne t'approches pas de moi ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! »  
Law ignora la remarque de ce dernier, en observant bien que Doflamingo c'était renseigné. Celui ci le questionna. « Y a-t-il eu d'autres survivants à Flevance ? »  
Law essaya de se remémorer l'image des terres dévastées, le lendemain de la tragédie. À part les soldats, il n'avait vu personne. Mais sa sœur était peut-être vivante, elle. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu son cadavre. Il s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il devait se faire une raison, c'était impossible.  
« Je l'ignore, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de m'enfuir.  
\- Comment t'y es-tu pris ?  
\- Je me suis caché dans une montagne de cadavres pour passer la frontière. »  
Un des pirates, Gladius, se mit à tousser fortement. « Ho, on est en plein repas !  
\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu recherches ? »  
Law n'hésita pas. « Rien. Je ne crois plus en rien. »  
La colère provoquée tout à l'heure n'ayant pas totalement disparue, Law se retourna vers Corazon, qui n'arrêta pas de manger pour autant. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! Alors évite de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Corazon ! Tu peux être sûr qu'un jour ma vengeance viendra ! »  
Baby 5 descendit de sa chaise. « T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire ? » Pour accompagner ses mots, elle lui tapa l'arrière du crâne. « Si tu crois qu'il suffit aux enfants de pleurnicher pour être pardonnés, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu seras torturé si tu t'en prends à lui ! Le supplice de « l'empalement » ça te dis quelque chose ? On est des pirates, je te rappelle ! »  
Le coup ne plut pas à Law qui se retint de la frapper de justesse, mais qui se retourna tout de même en lui jetant un regard haineux. La jeune fille partit en pleurs dans les bras de Buffalo, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Law. « C'est tout ? »  
« Fais attention, Law. »  
Il se retourna vers Doflamingo, dont les lèvres étaient étirées par un sourire mal vaillant. « Ce que dit Baby 5 est vrai. Alors fais bien attention à tes actes, ou subis les conséquences... Maintenant, sors. La discutions est terminée. »  
Law s'exécuta et partit. Il devrait peut-être revoir son jugement. Les pirates avaient bien sous-entendu que si il tuait Corazon, ils le tueraient à son tour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure si tôt, pas si vite, il n'avait lui-même tué encore personne.  
Il descendit les escaliers et marcha dans la décharge où il ramassa un sabre. C'était celui avec lequel il s'était battu contre Diamante. Il n'avait pas pensé à le récupérer. Il donna des coups dans le vent. Les mouvements amples qu'il faisait l'essoufflaient et lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Encore une fois, il ne put que constater son impuissance. Il jeta l'épée par terre avant de s'asseoir en soupirant. Ces pirates n'accepteraient pas de le rendre plus fort tant qu'il ne ferait pas partie intégrante de la Family. Mais quand pourrait-il y entrer ? Il espérait rapidement...  
Son ventre se mit à grogner. Le soir n'allait pas tomber tout de suite mais il pouvait toujours trouver des poubelles en banlieue... ou trouver un pull qui le recouvrirait complètement. La tache qu'il avait au torse était assez visible. Quand il en aurait une sur le visage, il aurait dû mal à la cacher.  
Il se leva et parcourut la décharge. C'est alors qu'en contre bas, il aperçut une tache noire. Il reconnut très vite son persécuteur. La lame du sabre que Law tenait dans sa main brillait à la lumière du soleil. Il était là.  
Assis sur une vieille boite, il lisait tranquillement le journal. Cette vision lui était impossible. Ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, les villageois étaient tous morts. Pourquoi une ordure comme lui aurait le droit de rester en vie ? Oubliant ce qu'on lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, ne contrôlant plus ses pulsions meurtrières, Law descendit lentement vers lui pour ne pas faire de bruit. « J'aurai qu'à garder le silence... Personne ne se souciera de savoir où est passée une raclure comme lui ! » A cette pensée, Law fut convaincu qu'il y arriverait. Il accéléra et se jeta sur Corazon. L'épée le traversa au niveau de la poitrine. Un bruit écœurant raisonna. Puis un hurlement. Law se retourna. C'était Buffalo. « Merde, il m'a vu ! » Il abandonna là le corps de Corazon et partit en courant à la poursuite de Buffalo. Il réussit à le rattraper. Il lui fit promettre qu'il ne dirait rien. « D'accord mais tu m'offres une glace !  
\- Très bien. »  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna les quelques pièces qu'il avait trouvé ci et là. Buffalo se dirigea directement vers les galeries marchandes. Law l'observa. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à ce gamin ? Évidemment que non. Il se mit à courir vers le port.  
« Law ! » l'interpella des pirates de la Family.  
Il sentit son pou accélérer et il courut encore plus vite.  
« Hey Law ! Mais arrête toi ! »  
Contrairement aux indications, Law accéléra. La Family était déjà au courant ? Buffalo les avait prévenus ou ils avaient tout simplement trouvé le corps ?  
Jora et Machvise se lancèrent à sa poursuite. « Le Jeune Maître veut te voir ! »  
« Pour me torturer ? Hors de question que je m'arrête ! » Le port était en vue. Law sauta de la colline de ferrailles mais glissa et tomba. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Machvise l'attrapa et le souleva. Law gesticula dans tous les sens mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de son emprise.  
Merde ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'aurait tué qu'une seule personne...


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Je trouve un peu de réseau pour poster le chapitre 4 ^^Qui, comme je l'avais dit, est assez long ^^' Mais vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre est encore plus long! xD En espérant que vous l'apprécierez tout de même!

Je vous propose d'écouter Still Broken de Plan three pour accompagner votre lecture ^^

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **Le nom caché**

« Tu nous auras fait suer ! » Jora attrapa le bras de Law et Machvise l'autre et ils le soulevèrent. Ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt de Doflamingo.

« Non mais lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi je vous dis !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Law? »

Il ne répondit pas mais tenta de s'enfuir le reste du voyage, en vain. Il voyait juste sa mort arriver à grand pas.

Il n'aurait tué qu'une seule personne.

« Jeune maître. Nous sommes de retour avec Law ! »

Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement par terre. L'enfant se releva. Doflamingo était assis sur le fauteuil, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. À ses côtés se tenait Corazon.

Law se retint de hurler. Il était encore vivant ! Comment cela se faisait ? Il lui avait pourtant fait une bonne entaille ! Mais il était là, à fumer tranquillement sans paraître blessé. Il aurait donc tout raconté à son frère...

Law observa Doflamingo. C'était presque si il n'était pas déjà mort ! Et pour le coup, il n'aurait tué personne.

« Law... si j'ai demandé à te voir... » Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine, laissant des sueurs froides dans le dos de Law. « C'est pour te nommer officiellement membre de la « Don Quijote Family » !

\- Quoi ?! ne purent s'empêcher de crier Law, Buffalo et Baby 5, ces deux là derrière la fenêtre. La dernière devait être elle aussi au courant pour Corazon.

\- J'aime ce regard mauvais qui est le tien, expliqua Doflamingo. Un regard empli d'une haine sans pareille, fruit de la plus terrible des expériences ! Tu as l'étoffe pour venir nous rejoindre ! »

Law avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou même à se réjouir d'enfin devenir pirate. Que faisait Corazon ? Pourquoi n'avoir encore rien dit ? Il était peut-être muet mais il devait bien savoir écrire !

Jora posa sa main sur la tête de Law, l'empêchant de continuer à se questionner. « Le jeune maître a décidé de placer ses espoirs en toi, mon petit ! Il a toujours eu un don pour lire l'avenir ! »

Law retira la main de Jora. « C'est bien gentil de croire en moi, mais dans trois ans je ne serai plus là !

\- Cela dépendra de ta chance !, rit Doflamingo. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des courtiers de l'ombre. Nous assurons, entre autres, de nombreuses transactions concernant des fruits du démon. Des fruits dont les pouvoirs dépassent parfois l'entendement humain. Si ça se trouve, il existe un fruit permettant de soigner ta maladie ! »

Law l'écoutait avec une grande attention. Quand il avait appris qui lui restait trois ans à vivre, il s'était dit que ses parents et lui auraient peut-être l'occasion de trouver un remède, même si c'était peu probable. Une fois qu'ils furent morts, il avait mis une croix sur cette espoir, lui-même n'étant pas assez avancé pour réaliser un tel exploit, surtout seul. Il était alors parti du principe qui ne lui restait que trois ans à vivre.

Mais les fruits du démon pourraient changer cette certitude ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé...

« Avec un peu de chance, continua Doflamingo, il se peut que durant les trois ans qu'il te reste à vivre, tu voies passer l'un de ces fruits qui te sauvera la vie ! Je vais faire de toi celui qui dans dix ans deviendra mon bras droit ! »

Law en resta abasourdi. Sa mise à mort s'était transformée en l'espoir de vivre plus de trois ans. Doflamingo partit de la pièce en riant, apparemment fier de lui. Les autres aussi s'éparpillèrent , y compris les deux plus jeunes pirates.

Law sortit à son tour de la pièce à la recherche de Corazon. Il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il le trouva dans une pièce voisine.

Corazon avait enlevé sa veste noire et sa chemise et s'attelait à mettre un bandage autour de son torse. Ce dernier se teintait de rouge; cela confirma à Law qu'il ne s'était pas loupé. Il allait se montrer et questionner Corazon mais Doflamingo, qui traversait le couloir d'en face, se rendit compte de l'état de son frère.

Corazon prit un papier où il écrivit quelque chose.

« Il n'y a pas été de main morte, dis moi... J'espère que tu lui as réglé son compte comme il se doit ! »

Law observait la scène avec anxiété.

« Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas... Mais fais attention la prochaine fois. »

Doflamingo continua son chemin et Corazon de se soigner. Law renonça à aller le questionner. Corazon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'accuser et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas reconnu après tout.

Law descendit les escaliers de l'entrepôt. Les deux enfants pirates l'attendaient.

« T'as eu du pot !

\- Ouais.

\- En attendant, moi, j'étais si surpris que j'ai fait tomber ma glace !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Law n'écouta pas la réplique de Buffalo. Il était devenu un pirate. Il allait s'entraîner, devenir fort et peut-être que dans trois ans, il serait encore vivant. Mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance, temps qu'il pouvait tuer et détruire.

Le lendemain, Law put assister à sa première réunion avec les pirates. Il était question de changer la base de place. Comme d'habitude, ni les deux plus jeunes, ni Corazon, firent mines de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se disait.

Ce jour là, Law commença aussi ses entraînements avec Gladius, qui lui apprenait à manier les armes à feu, Diamante les armes blanches et Loa G à se battre avec les poings.

Le surlendemain, ils partirent. Ils furent directement attaqués par des bateaux de la Marine. Law put observer comment se passaient les combats et même aider. La victoire fut totale. L'équipage la fêta dignement. Pour Law, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il montait sur un bateau et, contrairement à la première, il fut pris par le mal de mer.

Il resta donc sur le pont, entendant de loin les rires des pirates. Le souvenir de ses amis et de sa famille le rendirent mélancolique et renforcèrent son envie de destruction. Une fois sur terre, il s'activa encore plus à devenir fort.

* * *

Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, il plongea entièrement dans le monde de la piraterie. Il accompagnait l'équipage partout, les aida à voler, tuer, détruire, manipuler.

L'emprise de Don Quijote Doflamingo s'élargissait au fur et à mesure du temps.

Law visita de nombreuses îles et rencontra énormément de pirates. Il progressa et se vit plus attiré pour les armes blanches. Il put constater la différence de force qu'il y avait entre le capitaine et lui, ainsi que ses lieutenants. Cela avait le don de l'agacer. Il continua aussi à étudier sans relâche la médecine malgré son statut de pirate. Doflamingo l'en encourageait.

Devenu pirate, il n'en restait pas moins un monstre blanc. La maladie du plomb blanc était encore en lui et, au bout de deux ans, il se demandait si l'espoir d'un fruit du démon n'était pas inutile.

Ses taches blanches le recouvraient maintenant jusqu'au visage. Cela lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir de gros vertiges liés à la maladie, une fois pendant un combat. Cela lui avait valu une blessure au bras; il n'avait rien dit à personne.

Il se demandait si il tiendrait vraiment trois ans comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait dû être trop optimiste. Voir cela le terrorisait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vengé ses parents. Il n'avait pas assez semé la destruction autour de lui. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt.

L'équipage de la Family s'était arrêté sur une petite île prospère pour refaire le plein des provisions. Ayant quartier libre, les trois plus jeunes pirates étaient partis en ville. Les passants dévisageant trop Law à leurs goûts, ils s'étaient assis à l'écart et discutaient avec animation en attendant que les autres pirates aient fini.

« On t'a donné nos vrais noms, nous !

\- Et alors ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, Law !, s'exclama Baby 5.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois drôle ?

\- Dis-nous ton nom, au lieu de papoter !, râla Buffalo. Sinon je vais dire au Jeune Maître que c'est toi qui a blessé Cora il y a deux ans ! »

Law soupira. Quand ils le voulaient, ces deux là étaient vraiment insupportables. Il était normalement censé ne jamais dire son vrai nom. Mais après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il allait peut-être ne pas passer l'année... et au moins, il aurait la paix.

« Trafalgar D. Water Law. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas de surnom comme vous, par exemple. « D » est mon nom caché et « Water » est un nom de deuil..., expliqua-t-il. Dans ma famille, ils se transmettent de génération en gé...

\- C'est tout ?, le coupa Baby 5. Je m'attendais à un truc plus marrant, moi.

\- Oui, elle a raison, c'est nul, renchérit Buffalo.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé, alors lâchez-moi un peu la grappe, maintenant ! » s'impatienta Law, provoquant les pleurs de la fille.

Quelqu'un agrippa le tee-shirt de Law et le souleva sans ménagement. Il se débattit. « Hé, repose-moi à terre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? Tu m'entends, Corazon ? »

Mais Corazon faisait la sourde oreille. Son visage semblait tendu. Il l'emmena dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards où il le lança par terre. Directement, Law se releva et se mit en position de combat. « Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux te battre ? Hurla-t-il.

\- Ce que tu viens de leur dire... c'est vrai ? »

Law fut si surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à répondre. Il chercha la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. « Qui est là ? »

Mais la voix continua sans répondre. « Ce « D », là, dans ton nom... si c'est vrai... alors tu dois à tout prix t'éloigner de Dofi ! »

Law écarquilla les yeux. Celui qui parlait... c'était Corazon ! Il n'était pas censé être muet ?

Corazon se retourna face à lui. Son expression était pour la première fois très sérieuse.

« Law ! Tu es de ceux qui ne doivent pas rester à ses côtés ! »

L'enfant recula d'un pas. Il surpassa enfin sa stupeur pour lui demander. « Depuis quand tu peux parler, toi ? »

Corazon s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier et expira la fumée de sa cigarette. « Depuis toujours.

\- Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps... tu as menti à Doflamingo ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais perdu la parole. C'est lui qui s'est mis ça en tête.

\- Mais ça revient au même !, se récria Law. Tu lui as caché la vérité !

\- Hé ! Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu... »

Corazon claqua des doigts. Law l'observait, complètement perdu. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna vers la ville et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. À quelques mètres, il voyait les gens continuer de passer mais plus aucun son ne sortait de nul part.

« Tu faisais trop de vacarme, alors j'ai créé un mur afin qu'on ne t'entende pas... »

Law sursauta. La voix de Corazon l'avait une nouvelle fois surpris, surtout avec le silence qui régnait à présent.

« Un mur invisible « antibruit ». Tu ne perçois aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieure, n'est ce pas ?, continua Corazon. Eh bien l'inverse est aussi vrai, personne ne peut nous entendre. Grâce aux pouvoirs du fruit de la sourdine, je peux supprimer n'importe quel son.

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?, se ressaisit Law. Mais tu passes ton temps à mentir, ma parole ! Et tes maladresses à répétition, alors ? C'était du pipeau ?, l'interrogea-t-il en faisant référence aux nombreuses chutes qu'il faisait ou quand il se brûlait plusieurs fois de suite la langue en buvant du thé.

\- Bien entendu..., riposta-t-il d'une voix plus grave. C'était de la comédie, tout ça. »

À ce moment là, la cigarette qu'il avait entre les doigts toucha sa veste de plumes noirs qui s'enflamma en quelques secondes.

« Ben voyons !, explosa Law. Ton épaule est en train de brûler je te signale ! »

Corazon retira à toute allure son manteau avant de le secouer pour éteindre le feu. Il le remit sur ses épaules alors qu'une fumée épaisse s'en dégageait encore.

« Bon ok, il se peut que j'ai quelques problèmes d'inattention. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours été gaffeur.

\- Je veux pas le savoir ! Quand je pense que c'est le truc le plus incroyable chez toi qui se révèle être vrai... Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité à tes amis ?, enchaîna Law.

\- Parce que je ne les considère pas comme mes amis... Mon but, en tant que frère est de mettre un coup d'arrêt à la folie destructrice de Dofi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment mes parents, pourtant si bons ont pu donner naissance à un monstre pareil. Ce type... n'est tout simplement pas humain. Il n'a jamais connu la peur, c'est un vrai démon ! »

Law l'écoutait sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il apprenait beaucoup de choses d'un coup et il ne savait pas dans quel but. Mais Corazon semblait enclin à parler de lui-même alors il n'allait pas l'interrompre.

« Les seuls à connaître sa véritable nature sont les quatre lieutenants, dont je fais partie ainsi que le précédent « Corazon » un homme nommé Vergo.

\- Vergo ?, répéta Law qui voulait en savoir plus.

\- c'est un combattant redoutable qui s'est temporairement éloigné de la Family pour remplir une mission top secrète. Même moi, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Enfin qu'importe, cela ne te concerne pas. »

Law fronça les sourcils. Mais alors pourquoi lui racontait-il tout cela ? Corazon lui fit un signe de la main, signifiant que la discussion était close.

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas suivre la voie de mon frère !, conclut-il. Maintenant, va-t-en Law ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Law sortit de son mutisme. « Et puis quoi encore ? Devenir comme lui, c'est exactement ce que je veux !

\- Ton nom contient le « D » ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, tu appartiens au clan du destin ! »

Qu'est-ce que ce clown allait encore lui inventer ?

« Là d'où je viens on apprend aux enfants que s'ils se conduisent mal, le « D » viendra les dévorer. Et à chaque fois qu'un homme dont le nom contient cette lettre fait parler de lui, les vieux froncent les sourcils et murmurent « Le « D » n'a pas fini de faire trembler le monde » !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis une sorte de monstre ?

\- Peut-être..., soupira Corazon en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette. Après tout, personne ne connaît la vraie signification du « D »... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on retrouve cette lettre derrière nombre d'événements historiques qui se sont produits un peu partout dans le monde ! Et ce n'est pas tout, ailleurs qu'ici on qualifie même le clan du « D » comme « les ennemis jurés des dieux ».

\- Des dieux ?, répéta avec exaspération Law.

\- Si ce mot désigne les Dragons Célestes, alors votre destin pourrait bien être de détruire ce monde. Mais pas dans le sens où l'entend Dofi !, rectifia Corazon. Je suis sûr que la volonté du « D » s'oppose fondamentalement à celle des « dieux »... »

Law serra les poings. Était-il sérieux ? Complètement fou, oui ! Il le savait bien depuis le début mais là, il allait trop loin. « Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes ! Ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est de tuer un maximum de gens ! C'est pour ça que j'ai intégré la Family ! N'oublie pas que c'est à Doflamingo que j'ai prêté allégeance, pas à toi! Et puis à quoi ça me servirait de partir d'ici ? Je n'ai plus qu'un an à vivre !

\- Tu pourrais chercher un traitement pour ta maladie ! » proposa calmement Corazon.

Law fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Il hurla pour toute réponse : « Y en a pas ! Et maintenant, je vais tout dire à Doflamingo ! Que tu peux parler et aussi que tu possèdes des pouvoirs ! Et à mon avis, il ne se contentera pas de te chasser de la Family ! »

Law partit en souriant. C'était un peu sa vengeance pour l'avoir tabassé à de nombreuses reprises pendant ces deux dernières années, ainsi que de l'avoir protégé quand il l'avait poignardé. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un clown s'occupe de lui !

Corazon s'était mis à sa poursuite en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, ce que Law ne fit évidement pas. Il lui lança alors un coup de pied derrière la tête que Law esquiva avec facilité. Il se retourna, attrapa sa jambe et le projeta dans une poubelle qui s'enflamma.

Law s'enfuit en riant. « ça t'apprendra à me sous-estimer ! J'ai fait des progrès, en deux ans ! »

Il sortit de la ruelle et tomba nez à nez sur Buffalo et Baby 5 qui lui demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, à faire semblant de parler.

« Une minute Law ! Tu n'aurais pas enfreint une nouvelle fois les lois du sang, par hasard ?

\- Si vous me promettez de la boucler, je vous offre une glace, soupira Law.

\- Ok !, se réjouit Buffalo. Pour moi, ce sera une super méga grande à cinq cents berrys ! »

Law se retourna vers Baby 5, qui ne refusait rien à personne, et lui emprunta son argent. Tous les deux partirent alors vers le centre ville. Law se dirigea vers le bateau en hésitant à aller voir Doflamingo. Ce qui c'était passé il y a deux ans le faisait hésiter. Certes, il n'avait rien demandé à Corazon, mais c'était tout de même grâce à son silence qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il avait pu devenir si fort. Même si il le détestait, il avait une dette envers lui et cela l'agaçait. Mais en même temps, si il disait tout à Doflamingo, le problème serait réglé et il n'y aurait plus de risque que Corazon raconte tout !

Une fois arrivé devant le navire, Law préféra tout de même attendre sur le port pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par contempler l'océan, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

« Corazon ! »

Law se retourna. Le petit frère venait d'arriver, le visage encore sale. Entendre Doflamingo l'appeler du pont l'avait fait sursauter et il était à présent très pâle. Cela fit rire Law.

« Monte vite, on met les voiles !, lui ordonna Doflamingo, sans remarquer son trouble. La Marine nous a repérés ! C'est encore Tsuru, du quartier général ! »

Doflamingo repartit dans le bateau et Corazon resta sur place, apparemment agité. C'est ce moment là que choisit Law pour sortir de derrière les escaliers et se poster devant lui. « J'ai décidé de garder le silence, finalement ! Je me suis rappelé que tu n'avais rien dit il y a deux ans quand je t'avais poignardé, si bien que j'avais une dette envers toi. Maintenant, on est quitte. »

Law se retourna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et commença à grimper les marches en sautillant, assez fier de lui.

Un coup derrière la tête le plongea dans le noir.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 5:) Désolée du retard, je vais essayer de reprendre un certain rythme rapidement ^^'  
Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter Illusion de Vnv nation!

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Chapitre 5

 **Le Monstre Blanc**

Des cris de mouettes raisonnaient et se répondaient. Les vagues semblaient les accompagner dans un lent battement. Le sel rendait l'air collante et la chaleur, épuisante. Les vagues venaient rencontrer la coque du bateau, le secouant doucement.  
Ces bruits assourdissants et ces ébranlements étaient insupportables.  
Law ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son crâne lui était douloureux et cette douleur était accentuée par le fait qu'il était posé sur quelque chose de dure. Il tourna la tête et cligna les paupières pour retrouver une vision potable. La boule floue et noire devant lui se transforma en quelqu'un. En Corazon, plus particulièrement. Law se leva d'un coup, accentuant son mal de crâne. Il voulut se mettre en position de garde mais ses mains étaient attachées par une corde.  
Sur une petite barque de sauvetage, les deux pirates naviguaient, seuls.  
« Au secours, on m'a kidnappééé ! » s'écria Law.  
Un escargophone se mit à sonner.  
« Décroche, je suis sûr que c'est Doflamingo !, s'agita Law. Allez décroche ! C'est moi qui parlerai ! »  
Law avait beau s'épuiser, Corazon ne répondait pas. Plongé dans un livre qu'il feuilletait rapidement, il ignorait l'escargophone.  
À côté de lui était disposé un imposant empilement de bouquins et de tonneaux contenant sûrement des vivres et de l'eau douce.  
« Doflamingooo ! Viens me sauver ! »  
Law se tortilla pour essayer de se libérer de ses liens mais ni parvint pas. Il essaya alors de décrocher l'escargophone mais Corazon lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya derrière une banquette. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?, s'énerva en fin de compte Law.  
\- Te soigner. On va faire la tournée des hôpitaux.  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est peine perdue ! » réagit Law en cachant sa surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
Corazon se pencha vers l'escargophone qui avait arrêté de sonner et composa un numéro. L'escargophone se réveilla et commença à émettre ses ondes.  
« C'est Dloflamingo que tu appelles ? Au secours, à l'aiiide ! »  
Un grésillement se fit entendre puis quelqu'un lança « _Crachers !_ » ce à quoi Corazon répondit « Et petits fours... C'est moi. »  
« _Aah... Rosinante..._  
\- Je dois interrompre ma mission pendant quelques temps.  
\- _Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?_  
\- Une affaire personnelle à régler.  
\- _Je vois... Et avec les petits, où en es-tu ? Tes brimades ne les ont pas encore dissuadés de partir ?_  
\- Ils sont trois vous savez... ça ne va pas être facile... »  
Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avec qui Corazon parlait sans cacher qu'il n'était pas muet ? Et pour discuter de quoi ! De missions ! Et si il comprenait tout, les brimades que lui, Buffalo et Baby 5 recevaient de sa part, c'était pour les effrayer ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !  
Corazon... qui était-il vraiment ?  
« _Sois prudent, en tout cas. Vous n'êtes plus un équipage lambda._  
\- Compris.  
\- _Cette mission est la tienne, je te laisse carte blanche... Reviens vers moi quand tu auras du nouveau._  
\- Entendu. Pour les détails, je vous écrirai. »  
Corazon raccrocha sur ses paroles. Law lui sauta dessus. « Avec qui tu parlais ? Et cette histoire de « mission », qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un soldat !  
\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas la Marine ? »  
Cet imbécile heureux osait vraiment lui poser cette question ?  
« Tous ceux qui travaillent pour le Gouvernement me donnent la gerbe ! »  
Corazon l'observa à travers les verres de ses lunettes de soleil avant de détourner le regard. « Je ne suis pas un soldat. »  
Law se renfrogna. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Un chasseur de prime ? Un rebelle ? Il allait lui demander mais Corazon se leva et désigna l'île qu'ils longeaient depuis un certain temps. « Nous voilà arrivé ! » Il se baissa et détacha les liens de Law.  
« Arrivé où ?  
\- Cette île a un hôpital très réputé et... »  
Law sentit son sang se glacer. Il voulait vraiment le soigner. Mais il n'y arriverait jamais comme ça ! Surtout, il savait très bien comment ça se passerait. Le regard des personnes dans la rue lui suffisait bien !  
Le bateau accosta. Corazon attrapa Law par le sweet-shirt, comme il le faisait assez souvent, et le souleva. L'enfant pirate se débattit. « Hé, lâche-moi ! Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital !  
\- Allons... tu ne vas pas commencer à parler comme tous ces gamins... Regarde la taille de celui-ci... Je suis sûr qu'ils réussiront à te soigner ! »  
L'hôpital était effectivement visible du port, montrant son influence. Mais pour Law, ça ne changeait rien.  
Sans tenir compte des insultes de Law, Corazon s'y dirigea tranquillement.  
Law était paniqué. Les médecins avertiraient forcément le Gouvernement. Y aller n'était vraiment pas une solution mais Corazon ne voulait rien entendre.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'imposant hôpital et se firent gentiment accueillir par un médecin et une infirmière. Ils les invitèrent dans une salle d'auscultation.  
« Alors, pourquoi est-ce ?, demanda le médecin.  
\- Ce garçon est atteint de la maladie du plomb blanc et...  
\- La... la maladie du plomb blanc ?, s'écrièrent en cœur les deux médecins.  
\- Oui, et ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'il l'a contractée... Vous ne connaîtriez pas un remède efficace, docteur ? »  
Sans répondre à Corazon, le docteur, devenu blanc comme un linge et transpirant de peur, s'adressa à Law. « Dis... dis-moi, mon petit... d'où viens-tu ? »  
Law se mordit les lèvres. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il valait mieux qu'il mente, qu'il dise qu'il s'était mis de la farine sur le visage, n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce qui allait se passer. Leur réaction lui avait permis de savoir si il y avait un remède ou non, ça suffisait.  
Corazon lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour qu'il parle. C'est vrai qu'à lui, ça ne lui suffirait pas. Mais si il voyait la réaction des médecins, cela stopperait sûrement son excès de folie. Il pourrait retourner auprès de la Family et assassiner le plus de personnes possibles. Il n'avait après tout rien à voir avec ses délires de « D. » et tout le reste...  
De la gorge desséchée de Law réussirent à sortir les deux mots mortels. « De Flevance. »  
La réaction fut immédiate. Les deux médecins se levèrent précipitamment de leur chaise et s'éloignèrent le plus possible. L'infirmière criait en pleurant à qui voulait l'entendre « Il va nous contaminer ! Il va nous contaminer ! » Le médecin, aussi paniqué qu'elle, lui ordonna d'aller chercher des masques à gaz et de prévenir le gouvernement et la sécurité de suite.  
Law baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Il le savait. Il se leva et partit en courant.  
« Law !, l'appela Corazon.  
\- Regarde, ils ne me considèrent déjà plus comme un humain ! »  
Il s'enfuit dans le couloir. Derrière lui, il entendait l'infirmière lui hurler de disparaître, monstre blanc qu'il était. Des hauts-parleurs s'allumèrent et une annonce passa. « _Alerte ! Un enfant atteint de la maladie du plomb blanc a pénétré dans l'hôpital !_ » Toutes les personnes autour de lui se mirent à le dévisager. Les taches blanches sur son visage étaient plus que visibles. Elles s'enfuirent en courant.  
Law s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir à présent vide. Ses taches blanches le différenciaient des autres humains. L'image de son père essayant de convaincre une personne extérieure de lui envoyer du sang s'incrusta dans son cerveau. Il se souvint de l'hôpital bondé d'enfants, de parents et de grands-parents et ce-même hôpital, quelques instants plus tard, en flamme.  
Law se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Il aurait voulu s'évanouir, s'enfuir, ne plus penser, ne pas être là. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait vécu, il avait survécu, il devait se relever, retourner à la Family, se venger, puis mourir...  
Derrière lui, une explosion eut lieu. Une nouvelle annonce passa, annonçant que Law était accompagné d'un homme extrêmement dangereux et que l'hôpital devait être désinfecté de toute urgence.  
« Ah Law ! Tu es là... »  
Corazon le prit par le sweet-shirt et le souleva. Law enfonça son bonnet jusqu'à ces yeux. Il ne doutait pas que c'était Corazon qui avait mis le feu à l'hôpital.  
Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait plus rien voir.  
« Tu parles d'un hôpital ! Désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici... ça ne t'a pas rappelé de trop mauvais souvenirs, j'espère...  
\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas aller à l'hosto !, geint Law  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ! La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne !  
\- Nooon ! »  
« Ce n'est pas possible..., pensa Law. Cela ne lui a pas suffit... » Il ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Mais maintenant, il avait bien compris comment Corazon était têtu. Ils retournèrent à la barque et partirent pour la prochaine île. Pendant le voyage de plusieurs jours qui suivit, Law resta allongé sur le sol, refusa de manger et ne parla pas. Roulé en boule, il était régulièrement secoué de sanglots.  
Le deuxième hôpital reproduisit le même schémas que le premier.  
Les mêmes sourires se transformèrent en mêmes grimaces d'horreur. Les mêmes regards adoucis se transformèrent en mêmes regards de dégoût. Les mêmes insultes, le même monstre blanc venu des enfers. Les mêmes larmes de Law, les mêmes coups de Corazon.  
Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Corazon fit une nouvelle fois savoir à Law qu'il était trop tôt pour renoncer et qu'ils continuaient, malgré les supplications du monstre blanc. Ils reprirent le bateau, refirent un voyage de plusieurs jours et atterrirent sur une nouvelle île à l'hôpital réputé guérisseur de toutes maladies. Law observa sans plus aucune émotion les médecins s'agiter et appeler le Gouvernement Mondial. Corazon les frappa tous.  
Et le voyage continua comme cela. Corazon ne désespérait pas. Chaque nouvelle ville était pour lui un nouveau départ. Mais tous les médecins réagirent exactement de la même façon. Corazon les laissait pour mort.  
Au bout de huit hôpitaux, des soldats armés se mirent à leur poursuite, devinant où ils se rendaient et fermant les hôpitaux à leur approche.  
Law, voyant ça, voulut arrêter Corazon. Alors que ce dernier le portait en escaladant une montagne en neige, Law pleura. « Corazon... Je sais que tu veux que j'aille mieux, mais... pour l'instant, c'est tout le contraire...  
\- Cesse donc de pleurnicher ! On a jamais été aussi près du but ! C'est soit tu guéris, soit tu meurs ! C'est dans ces moments là qu'il faut savoir tenir bon ! »  
Arrivés en haut, ils découvrirent des soldats qui les attendaient.  
« Je vais tous vous exterminer !  
\- Calme-toi Corazon ! »  
Law réussit à le convaincre de faire demi-tour face aux militaires et ils s'en tirèrent sans blessure.

Six mois s'écoulèrent. Law ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Ses taches blanches grandissaient maintenant à toute allure et lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas réussir à se lever et d'avoir des vertiges qui le faisaient tomber. Il se demandait alors si sa sœur aussi en avait eu. Cela dépendait peut-être des personnes. Corazon devait s'en être rendu compte et cela avait sûrement renforcé sa détermination. Plus le temps passait, plus Law se demandait si il ne faisait pas ça juste par amusement. L'enfant était à bout de force.

* * *

Law observait les étoiles, couché sur le sol. Les deux pirates s'étaient arrêtés sur une île où ils devaient aller voir des médecins le lendemain. Law savait bien que c'était inutile mais il avait perdu la force de se battre contre Corazon. Il le laissait simplement faire.  
Law se souvint d'un jour où Lami pleurait. « C'était pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la mort de son hamster... » Son père, sa mère et lui s'étaient posés dehors. Tous les quatre avaient regardé le ciel empli d'étoiles. Pour consoler Lami, les parents lui avaient dis « _Maintenant, il est devenu une poussière d'étoiles. Il est quelque part là-haut, il te regarde et veille sur toi_. » Sur le moment, Law c'était dit que c'était une bonne manière pour consoler quelqu'un de la mort d'un autre mais à présent, il aimait bien y croire. Se dire qu'il serait dans le ciel avec les autres plutôt que de se dire qu'il disparaîtrait complètement. C'était plutôt tentant. Mais en même temps, si il les rejoignait, lui reprocheront-ils d'avoir tué trop de gens ou, au contraire, pas assez ? « Si c'est le cas, ce sera la faute de Corazon ! » Law se renfrogna.  
Corazon était quelques mètres plus loin, assis au bord de la falaise, face à l'océan. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il buvait de l'alcool comme ça. Soudainement, il prit les cartes à côté de lui et les jeta.  
Voir les cartes des hôpitaux voler dans le vent fit étrangement du bien à Law qui observait la scène. Mais en même temps, cela lui prouvait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il allait mourir petit à petit, dans la douleur. Il se planta les ongles dans la paume de sa main.  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... »  
La voix alcoolisée de Corazon s'éleva dans le silence, surprenant Law.  
« Ce mioche a connu une véritable tragédie dans sa ville natale... et moi, non seulement je ravive les plaies du passé... mais je suis incapable d'améliorer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa condition !, il reprit sa bouteille et but plusieurs gorgées avant de continuer à se parler à lui-même à voix haute. Est-ce pour le « D » que je fais tout ça ? Non, ça n'a plus aucune importance..., Il se leva maladroitement. Law se dépêcha de fermer les yeux et de faire semblant de dormir.  
« Si je suis resté à ses côtés... pendant tout ce temps c'est uniquement par compassion. L'ivre tituba avec difficulté jusqu'à Law. Il n'aimerait sans doute pas entendre cela de la bouche de l'imbécile... qui n'a cessé de lui faire du mal, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un sale gosse comme lui... mourir si jeune !, il se pencha sur Law et remit la couverture sur son torse avant de lui caresser la joue dans un geste paternel. Il est vrai que ce jour-là... tu m'as poignardé..., Law sentit des gouttes tomber sur ses joues. La voix de Corazon se fit plus aiguë.  
« Mais je n'ai même pas eu mal ! En fait, c'est toi qui souffrais le plus ! Mon pauvre Law... »  
Corazon se releva en continuant de pleurer avant de glisser et de tomber, comme à son habitude. Law était paralysé. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et tombèrent par terre.  
Depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de Flevance, le seul à avoir voulu que Law aille mieux, c'était en réalité Corazon. Cet imbécile heureux s'y prenait très mal mais il faisait tout son possible. Ses mots et ses gestes lui avaient rappelé qu'est-ce qu'était la chaleur d'une famille. Est-ce qu'après il pourrait vraiment revenir dans la Family et continuer ses meurtres avec les autres jusqu'à sa mort ? La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que Corazon ne le laisserait pas faire. C'était un peu comme un protecteur. Une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, même si ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés franchement. C'était une relation particulière mais agréable qui, même à l'approche de sa mort, pouvait le faire sourire. Corazon...  
Cora...

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Law se réveilla, le ciel perdait sa noirceur pour devenir petit à petit bleu clair. En face de lui, le soleil se levait. Son rayonnement se reflétait dans la mer. Autour de lui, le bleu se transformait en rose-saumon. Law resta quelques instants à admirer le spectacle.  
Il hésita à réveiller Corazon avant de se retenir. L'homme allongé sur le dos semblait dormir profondément.  
« Cora... ou Rosinante, ou qui que tu sois... merci. »  
Law l'observa pour voir s'il se réveillait et, constatant que non, il sourit et se dirigea vers le feu éteint de la veille pour le rallumer et commencer à cuisiner le déjeuné.

* * *

L'escargophone se mit à sonner. Law réveilla Cora. « Hé, Cora ! Cora, lève-toi ! »  
Avec un grognement plaintif, Cora s'assit avant de dévisager Law, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? s'énerva Law.  
\- Tu... tu m'as appelé « Cora »...  
\- On s'en fiche !, s'exclama Law en cachant les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues. Dépêche-toi de décrocher ! »  
Les lèvres de Cora s'étirèrent autant que son maquillage. Il prit l'escargophone et décrocha.  
« _C'est moi, Corazon._ »  
Un vent glacial passa sur les deux pirates.  
« _Corazon, c'est toi ?_ » interrogea l'appelant.  
Cora tapa trois fois de suite sur la coquille de l'animal.  
« _ça fait maintenant six mois que vous êtes partis... Law est avec toi ?_ »  
Cora tapa trois fois.  
Law observait la scène debout, à côté de Cora. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'entendre la voix de Doflamingo le rendrait si mal à l'aise.  
« _Je vois... L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez sains et saufs. Vous avez trouvé un bon médecin ?_ »  
Deux coups.  
« _Hmm... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Corazon, reviens au navire avec Law ! Il y a peut-être un moyen de le guérir ! Nous avons obtenu des informations sur le fruit du bistouri(*). Il semblerait qu'un équipage de pirates qui en ignorent manifestement la valeur ait accepté de le vendre à la Marine pour une forte somme d'argent._ »  
Law écoutait, sans vraiment savoir de quoi parlait Doflamingo. Mais le visage crispé de Cora lui indiquait qu'il ne disait pas n'importe quoi.  
« _Je suis sûr que le Gouvernement est derrière tout ça. C'est peut-être un peu risqué, mais nous allons tenter de nous en emparer. Une fois que nous l'aurons, ce sera à celui dont les capacités m'inspirent le plus confiance de le manger. Je veux parler de toi, Corazon ! Tu vas utiliser les pouvoirs du fruit pour sauver Law ! Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »  
Cora tapa sur la coquille trois fois de suite.  
« _Parfait. Rejoignons-nous dans trois semaines à la tombée de la nuit, trois jours avant le transfert, sur l'île de Swallow dans North Blue. L'île où le transfert devrait se faire est juste à côté, sur l'île Rubeck._ »  
Cora raccrocha. Il se leva et souleva Law en tournant joyeusement sur lui même. « Mais c'est génial, Law ! Réjouis-toi ! »  
Law se laissait faire, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le pirate était si heureux.  
« Tu as une chance de survivre ! Au diable les médecins ! Grâce au fruit du bistouri on va sûrement pouvoir te guérir !  
\- Le fruit du bistouri ?, répéta Law, toujours incrédule.  
\- Il confère le pouvoir de modifier le corps humains ! Et grâce aux opérations miraculeuses qu'il permet de pratiquer, il est possible de soigner même les maladies les plus mystérieuses !  
\- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est de la magie ?, protesta Law.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas de la magie... Et c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'avoir des connaissances en médecine ! Ce fruit est fait pour toi !, s'exclama avec enthousiasme Cora.  
\- Hein ? Mais Doflamingo a dit que c'était toi qui devais le manger... »  
Cora reposa Law par terre. « Non, on ne peut pas avaler deux fruits du démon sans y laisser la vie. Dofi ignore que j'en ai déjà mangé un, c'est pour ça qu'il a dit ça. Nous ne retournerons plus jamais auprès de la Family !  
\- Hein ?, s'écria Law qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.  
Corazon se tourna vers l'océan. « J'ai pris cette décision quand notre voyage a commencé à traîner en longueur, expliqua-t-il. Dofi s'est forcément aperçu de ma trahison, puisqu'il a dû tomber sur aucune Marine depuis six mois. Cora se mit au niveau de Law et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Écoute-moi bien ! Nous allons devancer la Family et nous emparer du fruit du bistouri ! Ensuite, tu utiliseras ses pouvoirs pour te soigner et nous irons nous cacher quelque part ! Préparons-nous à partir ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on mette la main sur ce fruit ! »  
Sans laisser place à la discussion, Cora prit l'escargophone et composa un numéro. Law soupira. Il allait encore devoir suivre sans qu'on ne lui explique vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il se dirigea vers leurs affaires pour les ranger.  
« _Crackers..._  
\- Et petits fours. C'est moi.  
\- _Rosinante ! Ça fait un bail... Où étais-tu passé ? Ho, Garp ! Laisse-moi seul un instant, veux-tu ?_  
\- _Tu rigoles ? Je viens juste d'apporter des petits gâteaux ! Prépare donc le thé !_ »  
En entendant cela, Law soupira d'exaspération. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il voyait flou.  
« Peut-être devrions-nous reporter cette discussion à plus tard, amiral Sengoku... »  
À ce nom, Law tilta. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Cora travaillait pour la Marine. Enfin, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il observa sa main blanche. Elle tremblait. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-il.  
« _Dégage, je t'ai dit ! Je bosse, moi !_  
\- C'est bon ?  
\- _Oui, pardon._  
\- Est-il vrai que vous allez acquérir le fruit du bistouri ? »  
L'interlocuteur recracha quelque chose. Il parla ensuite doucement, si bien que Law n'entendit pas.  
« C'est mon frère, il a obtenu des informations. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les déplacements des pirates qui vont vous les livrer. »  
Law eut soudainement un vertige. Il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Il avait dû mal à respirer. Tout son corps était tétanisé de douleurs. Il essaya d'appeler Cora mais il ne le voyait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à entendre la conversation des deux hommes. Il fut comme plongé dans une eau noire gelée, et en même temps, brûlante. « Aah... Alors c'est ça... » pensa-t-il.  
Très loin, il entendit une voix. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore vivant.  
« _Doflamingo n'en a plus pour longtemps ! Nous allons l'attendre sur l'île de Swallow et capturer tous les membres de la Don Quijote Family ! Ne t'approche surtout pas de l'île !_  
\- Je n'y comptais pas. Je vous transmettrai plus tard la liste des principaux courtiers et commerçants de l'ombre ayant fait affaire avec Dofi. Le monde saura bientôt... ce qui se tramait sur North Blue ! »  
C'était la voix de Corazon. Et l'autre bruit ? Ah, c'était sa propre respiration. Il avait l'impression de retrouver ses sens. Il entendit très bien le hurlement de Cora quand il le vit, ses pas catastrophés approcher. Il sentit même quand il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Oh non... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tiens bon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! On vient tout juste de trouver un moyen de te sauver ! Et puis, ça ne fait pas encore trois ans ! Tu étais censé vivre plus longtemps ! »  
Law voulut lui dire que ça commençait à aller mieux, qu'il avait juste besoin de se reposer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il commença à avoir peur.  
« Regarde-moi ça, tu es tout fiévreux ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Les médecins sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres... Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Law ? Dis-le-moi ! »  
Il aurait voulu se moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il paniquait pour rien, il aurait voulu se lever et le traiter d'idiot, il aurait voulu que Cora lui fasse encore une de ses blagues stupides...  
« Il faut que tu tiennes encore trois semaines, je t'en supplie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Donne-moi encore une chance ! »  
Il entendait des larmes dans la voix de Cora. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était entièrement noir, sans couleur, sans aucun son, sans aucun goût, ni aucun sens.  
Il sombra.

* * *

(*) Bistouri : Petit couteau chirurgical pour faire des incisions dans les chairs. (Dictionnaire Larousse)


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie! (je sais ma phrase n'a pas de sens)  
Je vous conseille d'écouter Sunrise de Our last night pour ce chapitre!

,Et voici en bonus des propos recueillis dans les SBS du tome 77, histoire de mettre un peu de joie!

« Lecteur : Bonjour Monsieur Oda. Le nom de « Rosinante » serait-il inspiré du cheval monté par Don Quichotte dans l'œuvre éponyme de Cervantes ? Et si oui, pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? J'attends de votre part une explication détaillée ! Signé : 0196  
Oda : C'est en effet tiré de Don Quichotte, une satire sociale racontant les histoires rocambolesques d'un chevalier espagnol. Quant à la raison de ce choix, la voici !  
C'était juste un coup de tête. »

Sur ces mots remplis de sagesse, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

 **Un dernier sourire**

Sa main rencontra une plume. Il la serra de toutes ses forces.  
« Law ! Tu es réveillé ! »  
Il leva le visage. Cora posa la main sur son front. « Ta fièvre a un peu baissé... Tu as faim ? Tu veux de l'eau ? »  
Law hocha faiblement la tête. Cora lui fit boire quelques gorgées en lui expliquant que cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis de l'île. Law posa la tête sur le bois de la petite embarcation. Il se sentait si faible...  
Il sombra.

* * *

L'océan s'étendait à l'infini. Ils étaient seuls. Law n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il dormait, se réveillait de temps à autre pendant quelques minutes.

« Law ! J'ai fais à manger ! »  
Il voulut se moquer de Cora qui en avait mis partout mais n'en eut pas la force, ni même celle de sourire mais cela l'amusa.  
Il se força à mastiquer quelques bouchées avant de sombrer.

* * *

Law grelottait. Cora ajouta une couette sur lui.  
« Merci. »  
Cora l'observa. « Tu arrives à parler maintenant ? »  
Law sourit en hochant la tête. Il se repositionna. « Tu es comme un père pour moi. » Law se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il venait de dire. Cora semblait ému. « Tu crois qu'il est là-haut, avec tout le monde ? Bientôt je les rejoindrai...  
\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! On va te soigner, Law. »  
Law sourit et ferma les yeux. C'était quand même agréable d'être accompagné alors que sa peau blanche le différenciait des autres humains. Ce voyage avait commencé il y avait déjà six mois... Quand exactement ? Ah, le jour où Corazon avait su pour le « D ». Était-ce juste pour cela alors ? Parce qu'il appartenait à un certain clan ? Peut-être... Il voulut lui demander mais sombra avant.

* * *

Law se recroquevilla. « La ferme ! La ferme ! »  
« Law, réveille toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... »  
Law ouvrit les yeux. Sa mère lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Son père et sa sœur vinrent les rejoindre. Law sourit. « Quatre monstres blancs, là-bas ! » Une détonation eut lieu.  
Law ouvrit les yeux. La pluie le trempait jusqu'aux os. Au dessus de lui, Cora essayait de faire en sorte que le navire ne chavire pas, tout en le protégeant du froid. Les vents étaient déchaînés et le tonnerre était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le bateau était ballotté dans tous les sens.  
Law savait très bien que ce n'était pas qu'à cause du froid qu'il tremblait. Le cauchemar y était pour quelque chose aussi. Enfin, le cauchemar... plutôt le souvenir de soldats.  
« Non mais je rêve ! Une tempête, à un moment pareil ?, s'écria furieusement Cora.  
\- Cora... »  
Law voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qui lui dise qu'il travaillait pour la Marine. Il le fallait.  
« Le gouvernement... commença-t-il. Le gouvernement savait qu'on allait tous y passer... Et pourtant il nous a laissé extraire le plomb blanc... tout ça pour s'en mettre plein les poches ! Ma famille... ainsi que les habitants de Flevance... ce sont les gens du gouvernement qui les ont tués ! Alors si tu travailles à leur service en tant que soldat de la Marine... je veux que tu me le dises... »  
Un étrange éclat traversa les yeux de Cora. Law n'eut pas le temps de le déchiffrer, il s'évapora trop vite. « T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas un soldat ! »  
Law hésita. Peut-être qu'au fond, il valait mieux qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas savoir. Ni lui, ni Cora n'avaient envie de rentrer en conflit. Surtout maintenant...  
Law sourit. « Tant mieux...  
\- Au lieu de dire des âneries, j'aimerais plutôt que tu prennes conscience du fait qu'en volant le fruit du bistouri on va se mettre tout le monde à dos... La Marine, le Gouvernement et Doflamingo ! Même si tu guéris de ta maladie, il va falloir te battre pour survivre ! »  
Law fut surpris par ces paroles. Si jamais il guérissait... Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Ils auraient tout le monde à dos, mais Cora serait avec lui. Voyageraient-ils comme ils le faisaient en ce moment ? L'idée lui plaisait. Si il guérissait, ils partiraient tous les deux sur une autre île, ils voyageraient, feraient peut-être le tour de monde.  
Il continuerait ses études de médecine, deviendrait chirurgien et Cora serait là. Continuerait-il à tuer ? Il n'en savait rien. Il serait peut-être guéri, mais la réalité resterait ce qu'elle était, il devrait toujours venger les habitants de Flevance.  
Eh bien, qu'importe, il verrait plus tard. En attendant, il n'était pas seul.  
Law s'endormit.

* * *

« Où en est-on, Sengoku ? Les pirates ont été repéré ?  
\- _Oui... à l'Est de Rubeck l'île où doit avoir lieu la transaction. Il semblerait qu'ils aient établi leur repaire dans une ville fantôme située sur l'île Minion. Leur chef se nomme « Diez Barrels ». Tu le connais ?_  
\- Oui, c'est un ancien officier de la Marine...  
\- _Exactement. Nous avons posté un navire de surveillance sur la côte ainsi que deux vaisseaux de guerre aux abords de l'île de Swallow, là où toi et Doflamingo deviez vous rejoindre ! Nous ne le laisserons pas s'emparer du fruit du bistouri !_ »  
Cora raccrocha puis se tourna vers Law. Serré dans une couette, il grelottait tout de même. Ses taches avaient maintenant recouvert tout le haut de son visage. Il était faible, mais avait fait en sorte de marcher régulièrement dans le bateau la dernière semaine avec l'aide de Cora pour pouvoir tenir debout. Son corps semblait s'être habitué à la fièvre constante qui l'emprisonnait. Au moins, il avait tenu trois semaines.  
Les deux pirates étaient devant l'île Minion, recouverte de neige, trois jours avant le transfert.  
« Allons-y, Law. »  
Cora attacha Law dans son dos puis monta la falaise de l'île grâce à une corde. Ils traversèrent un champ de neige désert puis arrivèrent à l'entrée du village abandonné.  
Cora détacha Law de son dos et le posa par terre. « Désolé Law... Je sais que c'est dur, mais attends-moi ici ! Je serai bientôt de retour avec le fruit du bistouri !»  
Law hocha la tête. Cora lui sourit avant de partir en courant vers le haut de l'île, où les pirates étaient.  
Law le suivit anxieusement du regard.

* * *

« Regarde Laaaw ! »  
Law et Corazon voyageaient depuis quatre mois ensemble. Ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois arrêtés sur une île pour visiter l'hôpital. Mais, avant d'y aller, Corazon avait tenu à montrer à l'enfant comment son pouvoir marchait, après que celui ci lui ait dit qu'il était nul.  
Corazon avait ramené un vase et une arme. Law s'était posé par terre et l'observait.  
« Grâce à cette technique, tous les bruits que je provoque disparaissent ! » expliqua Corazon avec un immense sourire.  
Il toucha son propre torse en dansant presque. « Calm ! » Il jeta alors le vase qui se brisa en morceaux sans aucun bruit. Law se demanda si le détenteur du pouvoir était obligé de faire le clown en l'utilisant.  
Toujours les deux doigts en l'air en « v », signe de victoire, Corazon prit le bazzoka qu'il avait emmené et tira en souriant à Law.  
« Regarde où tu tires, abruti ! » Un rochet explosa sans bruit, ce qui permit à la phrase hurlée de Law d'être bien entendue.  
Corazon ne s'arrêta pas là. Il s'amusa à lui montrer toutes sortes d'actions qui étaient censées faire du bruit, comme péter, ce qui agaça plus qu'autre chose Law.  
« T'as vu ? J'ai pas fait un bruit !, chantonna joyeusement Corazon.  
\- Ils servent à rien, tes pouvoirs ! »  
La remarqua sembla briser les rêves du plus grand pirate.  
« T'as même pas la classe avec ! Je préfère encore l'armo-fruit de Baby 5 !, l'acheva Law.  
\- Ouch ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, son fruit... Mais pour ce qui est de dormir comme un bébé, personne ne me surpa...  
\- J'en ai rien à cirer ! »  
Law avait continué à s'énerver contre lui, tandis que Cora riait de bon cœur.

Ce souvenir aurait pu faire sourire Law si il n'était pas si anxieux. Il espérait que Corazon allait bien en fixant l'incendie produit par une explosion silencieuse.  
Law se recroquevilla encore un peu. La neige commençait à le recouvrir. Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes que Corazon était parti. Il entendait maintenant des pirates hurler. Il fit une prière silencieuse.  
Des tires se firent entendre. Law se redressa. Il n'apercevait pas Corazon. Avait-il reçu une balle ? Peut-être était-il déjà mort !  
Law se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il devait garder son calme. Son corps n'était pas en état de courir partout. Et pourtant... Il essaya de se lever mais un vertige le fit tomber. « Et merde ! Cora... » gémit-il.  
Les minutes se firent de plus en plus longues. Mais enfin, il arriva.  
Law fut si soulagé qu'il n'arriva pas à sourire. Il se contenta de l'appeler.  
Un immense sourire sur son visage, les deux doigts de la victoire levés comme d'habitude, Cora tenait dans sa main droite un fruit en forme de cœur. Il activa son pouvoir.  
« ça y est, regarde ! J'ai rapporté le fruit du bistouri !  
\- Co... content que tu sois sain et sauf... souffla Law en réponse. En voyant le bâtiment brûler... et entendant tous ces coups de feu... j'ai cru... qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...  
\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?, s'énerva pour de bon Cora. Réjouis-toi, que diable ! Tu as devant toi le fruit qui va te sauver la vie ! »  
Law observa le fruit du démon que tenait Cora. Sa forme en cœur et les dessins en vrille dessus le différenciaient des autres fruit. Mais Law n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il serait guéri d'un coup de baguettes magiques. « Mais... rien ne me garantit que je guérirai une fois que je l'aurai...  
\- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Allez, bouffe-le ! Dépêche-toi ! »  
Law se rendit compte que Cora n'était pas dans son état normal. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais Cora lui enfonça le fruit au goût immonde dans la bouche et le força à le mâcher.  
Une fois le fruit avalé, les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger. Puis une sensation désagréable traversa le corps de Law. Il observa ses mains comme si c'étaient celles d'un autre. Il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation que cela produisait. Il se releva vers Cora, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais... Cora ! Je ne m'étais pas préparé à devenir un détenteur de pouvoir ! »  
Cora s'effondra sur le sol. Law, surpris, s'écarta. « Cora ? Ho !  
\- C'est très bien comme ça... Haa... désormais... tu peux te soigner tout seul. Nous avons damé le pion à Doflamingo... c'est nous qui avons gagné ! »  
Law restait immobilisé. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
« Haa... Mais mon frère n'en restera pas là... murmura Cora avec difficulté. Désolé, mais... j'ai une faveur à te demander... »  
Law se pencha vers Cora, la peur au ventre. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es fatigué, c'est ça ? »  
Le cerveau de l'enfant ne put continuer à refuser l'évidence en voyant la neige autour de Cora rougir. Il le souleva et le mit sur le dos. Il découvrit alors avec horreur les taches de sang qui naissaient un peu partout sur le corps de l'homme étendu par terre. « Cora ! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ? »  
Cora prit une inspiration sifflante avant de répondre. « Tout ne s'est pas exactement passé... comme je l'avais prévu...  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Regarde dans quel état tu es ! »  
Law était paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il le transporter jusqu'à un médecin ? Mais le village était abandonné ! Que devait-il faire ? Tout ça à cause d'un fruit du démon... Mais c'était évident !  
Law plaça ses deux mains devant Cora. « Guéris ! Guéris ! Arrête de saigner ! »  
Mais rien ne venait. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Law qui n'abandonnait pas.  
La main de Cora se posa sur la tête de Law, dans un geste réconfortant. Il rit doucement. « Tu me feras toujours autant marrer... Tes pouvoirs n'ont pas fait de toi un magicien, tu sais.  
\- Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?, s'écria Law. C'est pour moi que tu t'es sacrifié, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Calme toi, Law ! Ce ne sont pas quelques balles qui vont me tuer, fais moi confiance... cependant, il faudrait que je stoppe l'hémorragie pendant quelques instants. C'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin de tes services. »  
L'enfant s'approcha un peu plus près de Cora pour mieux entendre ce qu'il allait dire.  
« Il y a un navire de surveillance de la marine sur la côte Ouest de l'île. Ça m'ennuie de te demander ça alors que tu es affaibli, mais... je voudrais que tu leur remettes ceci !, Il lui tendit un petit tube fermé d'un cadenas. Tout soldat de la Marine peut comprendre instantanément le contenu d'une telle capsule... De ce simple message... dépend le salut d'un lointain royaume nommé Dressrosa. Quand tu auras accompli ta mission... nous quitterons cette île sur-le-champ ! »  
Law prit en tremblant le tube. Cora lui sourit pour l'encourager. Law hocha la tête et se leva. Il ne comprenait une nouvelle fois pas tout mais pour Cora, il le ferait. Il couvrit son visage de la couverture qu'il avait pour ne pas que l'on voie les taches blanches sur son visage et commença à marcher vers l'Ouest.  
Est-ce que pendant ce temps, Cora se soignait ? Il l'espérait. Grâce à l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu, il savait reconnaître une situation grave. Peut-être était-ce le dernier vœu de Cora ? À cette pensée, il plongea dans l'angoisse. Avait-il raison de l'abandonner seul dans l'état où il était ? Ne devrait-il pas essayer son pouvoir ou de rechercher un médecin ? Mais il devait sûrement en avoir à la Marine ! Cela l'encouragea à marcher plus vite, malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient.  
Law rencontra très vite des marines. Il n'était pas arrivé à la côte, c'était eux qui avaient commencé à s'avancer à l'intérieur de l'île. Et pourtant, quand Law les vit, il se sentit paralysé. Ils allaient forcement voir les taches blanches sur son visage et le tuer. Au pire, ils devaient connaître Doflamingo et il faisait lui-même partie de son équipage. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour tous les affronter. Pour venger ses parents. Les flammes de Flevance dansaient sur la neige blanche.  
Law fit demie tour et se cacha derrière une roche. Il reprit son souffle et calma son rythme cardiaque. Il devait le faire ! Pour Cora. Son sourire maladif flotta dans la tête de Law. Il serra le tube dans ses mains et se releva. Une bande de soldats silencieux passa. Il hésita à y aller avant de voir, derrière, un soldat solitaire. Il eut alors le courage de s'avancer.  
Baissant la tête le plus possible, il tendit la capsule. « M'sieur ! Tenez... » le héla-t-il.  
Le soldat s'arrêta avant de se baisser à son niveau, faisant reculer Law. « Mais c'est une missive. Qui t'a chargé de la remettre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, à présent. »  
Il se leva, la capsule en main. Law avait réussi. Il pouvait maintenant retourner auprès de Cora. Mais il était toujours blessé. Comment faire ?  
« Mais dis-moi, petit... Tu m'as l'air bien faible.  
\- Je..., hésita Law. Je peux vous faire confiance ?  
\- Mh ? Si tu veux parler de la missive, sache que je ne manquerai pas de...  
\- J'aimerais que vous veniez en aide à quelqu'un !, s'écria Law. On lui a tiré dessus, il est dans un état grave !, le dire à voix haute était encore pire. Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Je vous en supplie sauvez-le ! Je veux pas qu'il meure ! Il a risqué sa vie pour moi... »  
Law était sur le point de s'effondrer de douleur et de détresse. Et pourtant, quand le soldat lui montra son dos pour qu'il monte, un mot résuma ses émotions. « Espoir ».

Law guida le marine sur le chemin en sens inverse. La neige continuait de tomber, inlassablement, sur le paysage déjà immaculé. Ils tombèrent assez vite sur Cora.  
Il s'était appuyé dos contre un mur. Cora releva la tête quand Law l'appela avec enthousiasme. Mais en découvrant le visage du soldat, Cora devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Vergo !  
\- Corazon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'exclama le soldat. T'es salement amoché ! Mh ? Tu... tu viens de parler ? »  
Le soldat lâcha Law, qui tomba par terre. L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils se connaissaient ? Et ce « Vergo » ne savait pas que Cora n'était pas muet ? Vergo... ? Cora lui avait parlé de cet homme. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était un membre de la Family qui était parti remplir une mission top secrète.  
Pendant que Law était resté abasourdi, Vergo s'était emparé de la missive et avait cassé le cadenas qui la fermait.  
« Non, ne l'ouvre pas ! » s'écria Cora en essayant de se lever, sans y parvenir.  
Vergo parcourut le message contenu à l'intérieur. « Message reçu, soldat Rosinante. »  
Avant que Law n'eut le temps de comprendre, Vergo s'approcha dangereusement de Cora. Il lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le visage qui cassa le mur derrière lui.  
« Cora ! » hurla Law. Il se précipita vers l'ennemi et se jeta sur lui. « Arrête ! » Il lui donna des coups de poings mais il se rendit bien compte qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour avoir un quelconque effet. « Alors c'est toi Vergo ? » rugit Law.  
Vergo l'attrapa par la gorge. « Vergo dis-tu ? »  
La respiration de Law se bloqua et il eut beau essayer de se débattre, la main de fer du pirate ne le lâchait pas. « Quant à toi, tu dois être Law le garçon de la Ville Blanche. On m'a parlé de toi et de ta disparition avec Corazon. » La vision de Law commençait à s'obscurcir. Il pensa qu'il avait tout gâché Cora allait mourir, et lui aussi, par sa faute. « Mais je vois qu'on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ! Maintenant que tu sais que j'occupe une place plus élevée au sein de la Family c'est monsieur Vergo que tu dois m'appeler ! »  
Vergo le souleva et le jeta avec force sur le sol. Law sentit un os craquer au contact du sol. Il hurla, en même temps que Cora qui l'appelait. Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit connaissance. Mais la voix du pirate continuait de le suivre. « Tu t'es lâché, dis moi ! Si toutes ces informations étaient tombés entre les mains de la Marine on aurait pu dire adieu à la Family ! Tout serait tombé à l'eau, y compris le plan que nous allions mettre en œuvre ! » Il entendit les papiers contenus dans la missive se faire déchirer. « Hein, Corazon deuxième du nom ! Si on m'avait dit qu'une telle taupe nous avait infiltrés ! » Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre puis la respiration ensanglantée de Cora.  
« Tu as soudainement disparu à l'âge de huit ans pour réapparaître sans prévenir quatorze ans plus tard ! Et malgré ça, Dofi t'a fait confiance ! Tout ça parce que tu étais son petit frère ! »  
Law réussit à se lever sur un coude. Il put observer le pirate enlever le haut de son uniforme et sa peau se durcir en noircissant. « Arrête... tu vas le tuer... » geint Law.  
Le poing partit dans le ventre de Cora qui ne bougeait déjà plus. Law baissa la tête, en pleurs, incapable de lever son corps meurtri.  
Les coups s'enchaînaient. « Arrête ! » hurla une dernière fois Law. Cette fois ci, Vergo se releva, laissant Cora baigner dans son sang. Le monstre noir s'approcha du monstre blanc, qui sentit son corps trembler.  
Le premier coup le fit s'évanouir.

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de pierres **.** Quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut Corazon, accoudé à une fenêtre. Cela se voyait que son corps avait du mal à tenir debout. « Cora..., l'appela Law.  
\- Oh, tu es réveillé...  
\- C'est quoi, ce truc ? »  
Il faisait référence aux traits qu'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre, qui barraient le ciel.  
« Probablement un des pouvoirs de Dofi... Une chose est sûre, en tout cas... c'est que nous sommes désormais pris au piège... »  
Law était trop affaibli pour se rendre compte de la situation. Tout son corps le rendait malade de douleur. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'entendit même pas Cora s'approcher de lui.  
« Allons-y, Law ! » Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Law ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Cora affichait une immense grimace ressemblant de loin à un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que...  
\- J'ai un plan, Law. Partons ! Tu te sens de tenir sur mon dos ? »  
Law hocha la tête. Cora activa son pouvoir et sortit de la maison où ils étaient partis s'abriter.  
« Vergo n'est plus là ?  
\- J'ai réussi à partir quand il avait le dos tourné. Fais moi confiance, je vais nous sortir de là ! »  
Cora marcha dans la neige jusqu'au repaire du pirate volé du fruit du bistouri. Les pirates de la Family étaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Devant avaient été déposé des caisses de trésors, empilées les unes sur les autres.  
Cora s'approcha des trésors. « écoute-moi bien, Law ! Dès qu'un pirate voit un coffre il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le rapporter sur son navire. » Il fit descendre de son dos l'enfant, ouvrit un coffre et le mit dedans. « Autrement dit, en restant là-dedans, tu es sûr de pouvoir quitter la cage à un moment ou un autre ! Ne rate pas cette occasion.  
\- Mais et toi, Cora ?, protesta Law.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas..., lui sourit Cora. Dofi n'en a qu'après toi et les pouvoirs du fruit du bistouri. Et puis, je suis son frère de sang, ne l'oublie pas. Il sera sûrement furieux contre moi, mais je suis certain qu'il ne me tuera pas. »  
Law sourit, soulagé.  
« Calm ! » Cora posa la main sur sa tête. « Grâce à cette technique, personne ne pourra entendre les sons que tu produiras. »  
Law tapa sur le bois du coffre et, comme dit, cela ne fit aucun bruit. Il sourit une nouvelle fois.  
« Sur ce... On se retrouve dans la ville voisine... Hé, Law ! » L'enfant releva la tête. « Je t'aime fort ! »  
Encore une fois, Law ne put s'empêcher de crier face à la grimace de son protecteur. Ce dernier ferma le coffre et le son de ses pas dans la neige diminua.  
Law rit. Il était vivant, Cora aussi et ils se retrouveraient bientôt. Rien n'était perdu en fin de compte, ils allaient pouvoir vivre. Il fallait juste qu'il patiente un peu. Il s'assit sur les pièces d'or et se recouvrit de la couverture.  
Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il entendit un pirate hurler. « _Corazon est parti par là !_ » suivi de coups de feu. Law s'empressa de vouloir ouvrir la caisse, mais il ne put pas, comme si quelque chose dessus la bloquait. « Cora ? » l'appela-t-il. Il posa l'oreille sur le bois, dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
« _Corazon ! Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant d'être muet tout ce temps ? »_  
Quelqu'un toussa fortement. _«Tout simplement parce que... je n'avais rien à vous dire._ »  
Cora ! Il était vivant ! Mais il entendait les coups qu'on lui portait. Une nouvelle fois, Law essaya d'ouvrir la boite, en vain.  
« _ça t'apprendra à te moquer du Jeune Maître !_ hurla-t-on.  
 _\- Vas-y mollo, Gladius ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure avant que le Jeune Maître arrive._  
 _\- Bwé hé hé ! Et alors, où serait le mal ? Cette ordure a essayé de nous entraîner dans une guerre totale contre la Marine. Il doit payer pour son crime !_ »  
Les coups continuaient et Law n'entendait plus Cora. Il l'appela en tapant contre le mur de bois. Une secousse le fit tomber en arrière. On venait de projeter Cora sur sa caisse. « Cora...  
\- _Regardez, voilà le Jeune Maître !_ »  
Le cœur de Law loupa un battement. Il n'était plus sûr du plan de Cora. La vision de Doflamingo abattant des pirates ne le permettait pas.  
« _ça doit bien faire six mois, Corazon !_ »  
Cora ne répondit pas. Law entendait bien, à travers la fine couche de bois, qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Pourtant il devait être en train de fumer, puisque l'odeur de cigarette qui l'accompagnait toujours était encore plus présente.  
Il y eut un bruissement de tissus puis le son d'un revolver dont on enlevait le cran de sécurité. « _Code marine 01746... Lieutenant-colonel Rosinante, du quartier général de la Marine. Doflamingo, capitaine de l'équipage de Don Quijote... Si je me suis infiltré dans la Family... c'était pour t'empêcher de mettre en œuvre tes funestes projets. Eh oui... je suis un soldat_. »  
Cora tapa trois fois de suite sur le bois du coffre. Il parla plus bas. « _Désolé de t'avoir menti! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses..._  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, idiot ! Je le sais depuis longtemps ! s'empressa de répondre Law.  
\- _Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, réponds plutôt à ces deux questions !_ s'énerva Doflamingo. _Où as-tu caché le fruit du bistouri, et où se trouve Law ?_ »  
Law retint son souffle.  
« _Le fruit du bistouri... je l'ai fait manger à Law. C'est un détenteur de pouvoir, à présent... et il est parvenu à s'échapper de la cage. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être sous bonne garde... à bord du navire de surveillance de la Marine ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire..._  
- _Je confirme, Jeune Maître !_ intervint Baby 5, dont la voix venait d'assez loin. _Tout à l'heure, j'ai intercepté un appel signalant qu'un garçon avait été placé sous la protection de la Marine !_  
\- _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? c_ ria Doflamingo.  
 _\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de Law !_  
\- _Allez vérifier s'il s'agit bien de Law, j'ouvre la cage à oiseaux !_ réagit directement le pirate. _Et préparez-vous à mettre les v_ oiles ! _Si l'information est vraie, coulez le navire de surveillance et récupérez Law !_  
\- _Un instant !,_ s'interposa Cora. _Que comptes-tu faire de lui une fois que vous l'aurez rattrapé ?_  
 _\- Ce que je compte faire de lui ?,_ répéta Doflamingo d'une voix menaçante. _Eh bien, puisqu'il a mangé le fruit du bistouri je vais devoir l'éduquer de façon à ce qu'un jour il accepte de mourir pour moi ! »_  
La haine de Doflamingo se faisait sentir par ces mots durs. Law sentit que le pirate lui inspirait à présent une grande terreur. Est-ce que cela irait vraiment pour Cora ?  
« _Décidément, tu ne m'auras rien épargné... Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me mettes des bâtons dans les roues, Corazon ? Pourquoi faut-il de nouveau que je tue un membre de ma propre famille ?_ »  
Cette phrase fit peur à Law. « Cora ? Tu es sûr que tu maîtrises la situation ? »  
Il ne lui répondit pas.  
« _Tu es comme notre père... Tu n'oseras jamais me tirer dessus !_ »  
Law frappait sur le bois du coffre. « Tu m'as promis que tout se passerait bien ! » Et il l'avait cru. Comment, en six mois, avait-il pu oublier la folie meurtrière qui animait Doflamingo ? « C'est pas ce que tu m'avais promis, Cora ! Tu m'avais assuré qu'il ne te tuerait pas ! »  
Law sentit le coffre bouger. Cora venait de se relever. « _Law ne t'obéira jamais, Dofi... On lui donnait trois ans à vivre, et pourtant il a vaincu le destin. Le gamin désespéré qu'il était lorsqu'il s'est présenté à toi dans le but de tout détruire n'existe plus. Un être sans foi ni loi tel que toi ne peut rien lui apporter de bon !_ »  
« Cora ! » hurla Law.  
« _Laisse-le tranquille, maintenant ! Il est libre !_ » s'écria avec force Cora.  
Ces quelques mots remplirent les yeux de Law de larmes.  
Une détonation suivit. Une deuxième, et une troisième.  
« Cora ! »  
Cora atterrit sur le coffre puis roula sur le côté. En pleurs, Law hurlait son nom, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Il essaya à nouveau de sortir, mais n'y parvint pas.  
Cora ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient. Il allait forcément ouvrir ce coffre, lui faire un de ses sourires idiots avec une de ses blagues insupportables. Il allait forcement revenir. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?  
On prit la malle où était Law pour la porter. L'enfant put enfin soulever le couvercle. Il aperçut Cora, étalé sur le sol. Déjà son corps commençait à être recouvert de la neige qui tombait.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Il attendait que Cora se relève, qu'il lui fasse un signe, n'importe quoi. Mais il savait bien qu'avec le nombre de balles qu'il s'était reçu, il ne ferait rien de cela. C'était impossible.  
« _Je t'aime fort !_ » Law baissa la tête et referma le coffre. Ses pleurs ne se faisaient pas entendre des pirates.  
Mais rien n'était fini, les pouvoirs du fruit du démon de la sourdine marchaient encore sur lui. Cora était encore vivant !  
On posa violemment la caisse sur le sol. « _Le navire de Tsuru ! Il manquait plus que ça !_ » cria un pirate.  
Law sortit du coffre. Le piège de Doflamingo avait disparu du ciel. Les pirates s'activaient en désordre à partir.  
Il commença à marcher pour s'éloigner d'eux.  
Ses hurlements silencieux se firent remplacer par de vrais cris de douleur alors que le premier boulet explosait derrière lui. Le charme était rompu.  
Cora était mort.


	8. Chapter 1

Bon(soir)jour!  
Voici la suite de ma fiction, et plus précisément le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie!  
à partir de maintenant, ça vient entièrement de mon imagination et de celles qui m'aident à trouver des idées quand je suis en panne: PommeFolle, Mahe-Trafalgar et Dae-Only-Addict (sur skyblog)! Je les remercie encore une fois de leur participation! ^^

On commence avec un petit chapitre pour rentrer dans le bain :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deuxième partie

Chapitre 1

 **Une décision au cœur de souvenirs**

L'homme était entré dans la pièce. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti tellement il était imposant. Il semblait très grand sûrement à cause du long manteau noir posé sur ses épaules et qui flottait derrière lui. Le garçon qui l'avait observé se souvenait de tout. Le son de ses pas, le rouge essayant de peindre un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux, son bonnet noir avec ses caches-oreilles en forme de cœur qui descendaient sur son torse, ses cheveux blonds se baladant légèrement de droite à gauche.  
Il se souvint s'être préparé au pire avant que l'homme ne tombe lamentablement à côté de lui. Les rires de deux enfants pirates avaient raisonné. L'homme s'était relevé et leur avait porté des coups. Pendant quelques secondes, l'enfant avait pu voir ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il avait vu dans ses pupilles, mais de la tristesse et une certaine résignation. Comme si il s'était dit « J'ai l'habitude de les frapper maintenant, mais c'est pour leur bien. » alors qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment.  
L'enfant se souvint des premières semaines passées là-bas, alors qu'il était là. Du nombre de fois où il s'était soigné après son passage, de la colère qui l'envahissait, de son envie de le tuer. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait tué. Du moins, cru le tuer. Il se souvint que l'homme n'avait rien dit. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris, et n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait eu pour seul but de le protéger. Et pourtant, il avait eu sur les mains son sang chaud.  
Il se souvint des deux ans qu'il avait passé à soupirer à chaque fois que l'homme tombait, se brûlait, se noyait. Il se souvint de ce fameux jour où il lui avait parlé en face, muet qu'il devait être. « _Tu ne dois pas suivre mon frère !_ » « _Cherche un remède pour ta maladie._ » La confusion qu'il avait eu puis le choix de se taire.  
Puis les six derniers mois... La succession des hôpitaux, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, la haine qui avait grandi contre l'homme. Puis, petit à petit, les barrières étaient tombées. Surtout à partir de ce soir, où l'enfant avait compris la sincérité des motivations de l'homme. Corazon était devenu Cora et il avait commencé à accepter que quelqu'un d'encore vivant puisse se faire du soucie pour lui. Leurs disputes quotidiennes s'étaient peu à peu remplacées en rire. Law approchait de la mort, mais il avait été heureux.  
Puis la maladie l'avait rattrapé. Pendant trois semaines, ils s'étaient parlés sans retenu quand Law était conscient. « _Tu es comme un père pour moi._ » Il avait bien vu aussi l'inquiétude palpable de Cora. Pourtant, il se mettait lui-même en danger de mort.  
Law avait continué de se moquer de lui quand Cora essayait de faire des boulettes de riz qui finissaient à l'eau. Cora l'avait aidé à marcher dans le bateau pour qu'il ne perde pas la forme. Il le tenait par les mains en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi, trop heureux de le voir tenir sur ses jambes.  
« _Law, je t'aime fort !_ » La première fois qui lui avait dit ça, il avait été si confus que cela avait fait rire le plus grand. Cela avait fini en bagarre.  
Ces trois semaines, Law avait tremblé de froid et pourtant, il s'était senti aussi bien qu'à Flevance, dans une chaleur familiale.  
Alors pourquoi ? Cora, ce n'était pas possible...  
« _Je reviens avec le fruit du bistouri !_ » Il était parti et cela se voyait qu'il était sûr de lui. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son regard, juste une profonde détermination.  
Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était parti, il était revenu. Et Law avait assassiné ses efforts en tombant sur le mauvais soldat.  
Pourtant, Cora était revenu avec le fruit. Il devait souffrir mais il avait souri. Et une fois au bord de la mort, il l'avait protégé. Toujours, comme un père.  
« _Je t'aime fort !_ » « _On se retrouve à la prochaine ville !_ »  
Vraiment ? Mais ce n'était que des mensonges ! Il l'avait abandonné.  
« _Laisse le partir maintenant ! Il est libre !_ »  
Ce n'était pas possible. Cora. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était parti en l'abandonnant. Il ne pouvait pas ! Tout ça par sa faute.  
Law s'écroula sur la neige, ivre de douleurs. Il retira son chapeau, souvenir de ses parents, et le jeta. Ses mains agrippèrent avec force ses cheveux. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il hurla. Cora disait qu'il était libre, mais libre de quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien, ni parents, ni lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir marin, tueur de sa ville ou revenir dans la Family auprès de celui qui avait tué Cora !  
Doflamingo.  
Law releva la tête. Leur bateau s'éloignait tranquillement dans l'horizon. Les incapables de la marine n'avaient pas réussis à le tuer.  
« Don... Quichotte... Doflamingo ! » grinça Law.  
C'était lui. Ce sale pirate. L'ordure qui l'avait tué.  
« Don Quichotte Doflamingo ! » hurla-t-il.  
Il avait tué son protecteur. Une seconde fois, il était déchiré, mais cette fois ci par un homme bien précis. Comme il avait pu le faire avec les marines, il imagina une multitude de manières de le tuer.  
Son mal de tête s'amplifia. En plus de ses douleurs d'origine, les coups que lui avaient porté le monstre noir le faisaient souffrir. À cette pensée, il revit Cora se faire battre par le pirate. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Ses pensées se mélangeaient. Il revoyait le sourire de Cora, son sang, sa requête. Il revoyait son corps, étendu dans la neige.  
Law se retourna. « Cora... » gémit-il.  
Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il devait courir vers lui, même si il n'en avait plus la force. Mais des militaires étaient sur l'île. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il s'attendait à le voir arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui lancerait « _Law, on a réussi !_ » avec joie, suivi d'une de ses danses ridicules. Law rit doucement avant de s'étrangler avec ses sanglots. Il avait terriblement mal, mais il ne savait pas si c'était son corps ou son âme qui souffrait.  
Que devait-il faire ? Il observa ses mains. Les taches blanches y étaient toujours. Et si il avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Cora serait mort... Law se cacha le visage.  
« Cora... »  
Il ressentait le même déchirement que lorsque Flevance était parti en fumée. Law essaya de se remémorer cet épisode. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ? Il était parti sur un bateau puis avait rejoins l'équipage pirate de Doflamingo pour se venger.  
Law se laissa tomber sur le dos. La neige tombait inlassablement du ciel blanc.  
« Cora, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Sa bouche laissa échapper un nuage de buée avec ces mots. Sa peau tremblait de froid. Mais Law n'en tint pas compte. Il resta allongé, les yeux à demi fermés, à l'écoute du moindre son.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Law ? Allez, lève-toi, il faut partir au plus vite ! »  
Law se souleva de surprise. Il se retourna. « Cora ! » sourit-il.  
Le vent lui répondit. Devant lui, le paysage continuait de se recouvrir de neige.  
Law se leva. Il n'allait plus pouvoir le voir. Il ne le verrait plus. Il avait disparu. « _Maintenant, il est devenu une poussière d'étoiles. Il est quelque part là-haut, il te regarde et veille sur toi. »_  
Il se mit à courir vers l'intérieur des terres. Non ! Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça !  
Law courut jusqu'à essoufflement. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour vomir avant de repartir. Il dut se cacher derrière des rochets pour ne pas se faire repérer des nombreuses marines qui circulaient. Law tremblait de peur à l'idée de tomber sur Vergo.  
Enfin, il aperçut le château. Il courut jusque devant. Il ne put se rapprocher à cause des soldats. Certains entouraient une personne par terre. Law sentit son cœur accélérer. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait le cadavre de l'être qui avait tout fait pour le sauver.  
Law laissa ses larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues. « Cora... » l'appela-t-il doucement. Law ferma les yeux quelques secondes.  
Il était beaucoup trop perdu pour savoir quoi faire mais en même temps, c'était _évident_.  
Law observa la scène encore quelques secondes pour la graver dans sa mémoire. « Cet homme m'a sauvé contre sa propre vie. » songea-t-il. « Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Et surtout, je le vengerai. »  
Cora était trop bon pour vouloir qu'on le venge. Mais il avait tout de même pointé un pistolet en direction de son frère. Et son but en temps que Marine était de l'arrêter.  
Law serra les poings. Doflamingo pouvait s'attendre au pire. Pendant deux ans, il l'avait forgé à son image pour qu'il devienne un parfait pirate. Il aurait ce qu'il avait voulu.  
Law se retourna et se dirigea vers l'océan.  
« Adieu, Cora. »


	9. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 8!

Petite information: je vais me concentrer sur la correction de mon roman, du coup les chapitres de la fiction sortiront plus lentement.

Pour ce chapitre, contrairement à ce que prédit le titre, il est plutôt zen (je voyais mal Law se retrouver face à un pirate dans l'état physique et mental où il se trouve) C'est le premier chapitre d'un petit arc tranquille en trois chapitres.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Condamnation à mort**

Law se réveilla en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait l'impression d'être en danger. Tout son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il avait la gorge asséchée. Ses muscles étaient contractés mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger un doigt. Il essaya de se calmer et de comprendre où il était et comment il était arrivé ici.  
Il était allongé sur un bateau. Plus précisément, celui avec lequel Cora et lui avaient voyagé. Après avoir vu le corps de Cora et s'être décidé à partir, Law avait récupéré son bonnet puis rejoint la falaise où ils avaient laissé leur barque.  
Law prit une grande inspiration. Il réussit à se calmer. Il essaya de lever ses bras. Un arrivait avec difficulté à bouger et l'autre faisait trop mal pour s'en servir. Law ferma les yeux. Le combat contre Vergo ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. La maladie n'arrangeant rien, il se demanda si il arriverait à se lever. Mais il le devait, il devait se soigner, surtout qu'un de ses bras avait l'air cassé. Il se souvint aussi s'être blessé en descendant de la falaise. Sa cheville devait être foulée. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il se soigne et qu'il mange. Le problème c'était que pour cela, il devait marcher.  
Law réussit à soulever son torse et à le poser sur un des bancs du bateau. Cet effort lui coûta un mal de muscles supplémentaires. Law chercha le baril d'eau des yeux. Il était juste à côté. Il se pencha pour attraper un verre. Le banc appuya sur ses côtes douloureuses. Étaient-elles cassées ? Non, sinon il aurait dû mal à respirer. Il était tout de même en mauvais état.  
Il ouvrit le robinet avec difficulté et laissa couler l'eau. Il but le verre sans respirer puis se rallongea. Il était épuisé. Et pourtant, il devait se débrouiller. Plus personne n'était là pour assurer ses arrières et il était recherché par Doflamingo et peut-être la Marine. Aussi, depuis la veille où il s'était endormi, le bateau dérivait dans l'océan.  
Law observa l'avant du navire. Les cartes de Cora et sa boussole étaient encore posées à sa place. Là où il aurait dû être. Law soupira.  
Il ne voyait pas très bien. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, combien de temps avait-il dérivé ?  
Heureusement qu'il avait observé Cora naviguer. Grâce à ça, il savait un peu près comment si prendre. Le problème, c'était qu'il devrait ouvrir les voiles et pour ça, se lever. En plus de cela, pendant trois semaines Cora n'avait pas posé pied à terre et foncé vers l'île Minion. Il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de vivres.  
Law tourna son visage vers l'océan. Au lieu de réfléchir, il devait déjà essayer d'attraper les cartes et de chercher où aller. Oui, il allait faire ça; boire à nouveau et lire les cartes. Il prit tout de même quelques instants à perdre son regard entre les vagues. Il était faible et triste et pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Il sentait une boule brûlante de froideur qui coinçait sa gorge et empêchait les larmes de couler. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul. Encore une fois, il devait venger. C'était tout. Ce n'était pas _triste_. C'était cela qui l'animait maintenant. Ce n'était pas de la haine, ni de la tristesse, c'était _lui_. Déjà, il pouvait penser à Cora sans pleurer. Comme à la mort de Flevance, il avait absorber tous ses sentiments pour ne pas hésiter. Et pour ne pas regretter ce qu'il ferait, c'est à dire tuer. En même temps, cela le rassurait. Ne pas faire preuve de bon sentiment ni de pitié étaient plutôt une bonne chose pour lui. Maintenant qu'il vivait seul.  
Law songea à ce soir où Cora avait pleuré, aux trois dernières semaines passées avec lui, à ce qu'il avait dit. « _Il est libre !_ » Law leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il serait libre le jour où Cora reposerait en paix, le jour où Doflamingo serait mort. Et Law ne comptait pas le laisser tranquillement mourir dans son coin. Il verrait !  
Law aperçut alors une tache noire à l'horizon. Sa vue brouillée par la fatigue ne lui permit pas de voir exactement ce que c'était, mais il se doutait bien que la tâche noire dessinait une île.  
Law sourit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en approcher ! Une nouvelle fois, il s'assit contre le banc. Il grimpa dessus et se laissa glisser derrière. L'espoir lui donnait l'adrénaline nécessaire à ce genre d'action. Il rampa jusqu'au deuxième banc, se hissa puis s'assit dessus. Il s'en aida pour détacher la voile et la tendit maladroitement. Il la tourna de sorte à ce qu'elle prenne le vent.  
Law se rassit ensuite, une main sur la barre, les yeux rivés sur l'île. Le vent n'était pas puissant mais venait de derrière lui. Heureusement, il n'avait plus la force de gambader partout. Il espérait juste que cette île ne renfermait pas des Marines ou des pirates qui voudraient le détrousser. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Encore faudrait-il que cette île soit habitée...

* * *

La coque du bateau frotta contre des pierres. Law s'aida du mât pour se lever sur un pied et descendit lentement de l'embarcation. Il grimaça quand l'eau salée rencontra ses plaies restées à vif; il était mouillé jusqu'aux genoux. Il se mit derrière le bateau et le poussa, usant de ses deux pieds, malgré la douleur. Cela lui prit du temps, mais il réussit à hisser le bateau de sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas emporter par le courant. Cette tâche finie, il s'assit sur le bois de l'embarcation et réfléchit. Devant lui s'étendait une plage de pierres déserte et derrière une petite forêt. Plus loin s'élevaient des fumées de cheminées. L'île était donc habitée.  
Le soleil allait bientôt disparaître. Était-il raisonnable d'aller dans la forêt ? Il fallait juste qu'il trouve des branches et des lianes pour le moment. Peut-être aussi de quoi déjeuner; il avait vérifié les vivres et, comme il l'avait prévu, il ne restait même pas deux repas. Il se décida à s'y risquer. Il prit un bout de bois trouvé par terre et s'y appuya pour avancer.  
En regardant de plus près, Law remarqua que les arbres étaient tous alignés et la terre autour d'eux était beaucoup trop « propre » pour être naturelle. C'était une forêt d'origine humaine.  
Law y entra et chuta par terre. Il maudit ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Il se tourna sur le dos, la main tenant son bras cassé qui le faisait encore plus souffrir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que les arbres de la forêt étaient tous des pommiers. Il sourit. Cela ne le nourrirait pas longtemps mais ce n'était pas rien. Il observa plus loin. Il y avait l'air d'avoir aussi des poiriers, des châtaigniers et d'autres arbres fruitiers. Cela l'encouragea à se relever.  
En tout premier, il devait commencer par coincer son bras. Pour cela, il ramassa trois bouts de bois d'un peu près la même longueur. Il chercha ensuite de quoi les assembler, mais il ne trouva aucune liane. Avec une seule main, cela allait être difficile de nouer ses bouts de bois avec des branches. Law haussa les épaules; il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il cassa des branches assez souples. Il aurait bien eu besoin de savon pour désinfecter ses autres blessures mais il allait devoir faire sans; il verrait demain un plan pour en voler. Ainsi que de quoi soigner sa cheville. Law leva les yeux. Maintenant, il devait attraper des fruits. Il ne voyait aucune échelle et, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu grimper dessus, blessé comme il était. Il posa ce qu'il venait de récupérer et partit à la recherche de branches assez basses pour qu'il puisse attraper les fruits.  
Il commençait à faire sombre, Law mit du temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais enfin, il put croquer dans une pomme. Il grimaça tellement elle était acide. Ce n'était pas encore la saison, elle n'était pas mure... mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il en ramassa le plus possible puis fit demi tour. Il ramassa son bois en songeant qu'il devrait peut-être en prendre pour se faire du feu. Cette île avait l'air d'être en été, mais elle se trouvait tout de même dans North Blue. C'est alors qu'on braqua sur lui une lumière.  
« Alors p'tit voleur ? » grinça-t-on.  
La lumière éblouissante l'empêcha de voir qui était là, mais il entendit avec clairvoyance le son de plusieurs armes.  
« Lâche ces fruits ! » aboya-t-on avec rudesse.  
Ce qu'il fit. Enfin, on baissa la lumière. Il put constater qu'il était encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes armés. Et il ne les avait même pas entendus...  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'lui ?, murmurait-on. Il est pas du village...  
\- On a qu'à l'tuer... On a assez de personnes à nourrir !  
\- Demandons plutôt conseil aux autres ! »  
Ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord sur ces derniers mots. Un des gardiens s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras cassé. Law se dégagea directement, poussé par la douleur. Le gardien lui attrapa les cheveux et le força à avancer en maugréant. Law serra les dents. Deux ans en compagnie de pirates ne lui avaient pas appris à être calme et pourtant, là, tout de suite, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il proteste si il ne voulait pas se prendre une balle dans la tête. Mais penser qu'il allait peut-être mourir parce qu'il avait pris quelques fruits le mettait hors de lui.  
Ils contournèrent la petite forêt et marchèrent encore dix minutes avant d'arriver à un village. Pendant le chemin, Law boita affreusement, ayant oublié son bâton.  
Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un place. Des éclairages faisaient apparaître dans la nuit un petit arbre au centre. Le sol était pavé et autour, de petites maisons en briques s'amoncelaient les unes sur les autres.  
Un des gardiens s'approcha d'une cloche suspendue à l'arbre planté au centre de la place. Il la fit tinter. Après juste quelques secondes, des villageois sortirent de leur maison. Law remarqua que toutes les femmes portaient de longues robes qui cachaient leur peau, du cou aux pieds; la plupart des hommes portaient des blouses où ils semblaient se noyer. Law fut assez surpris; c'était comme si ils étaient restés dans un ancien temps. Pourtant, toutes les îles qu'il avait visité au cours des deux dernières années étaient aussi avancées que Flevance. Mais peut-être était-ce fait exprès par Doflamingo et Cora ? C'était assez logique qu'ils ne se soient pas aventurés dans de petites îles comme celle ci.  
Les villageois s'approchèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?  
\- On l'a trouvé en train de voler. Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'lui ?  
\- Il a l'air blessé... » remarqua-t-on.  
Law se demanda un instant si il devait prendre un air misérable pour atteindre leur pitié. Mais il avait plus envie de s'énerver que de jouer à l'enfant malheureux.  
« On peut pas l'garder, on sait pas d'où il vient...  
\- Et on a plus assez d'vivres... » se plaint-on.  
Law grimaça. C'était mal parti. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir, et vite. Il chercha des yeux une solution. Les lampadaires éclairaient la place à l'aide de bougies; il pouvait en faire tomber un et espérer que les villageois préféreraient éteindre le feu plutôt que de le rattraper. Mais les poteaux avec l'air solides et de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais en rejoindre un à temps. Ce n'était pas la peine d'envisager de courir on le rattraperait en moins de deux.  
Il pouvait prendre en otage celui qui était à côté de lui en volant une arme. Le problème, c'était qu'il était trop grand et que si les autres étaient bon viseur, ils lui décocheraient une balle dans la tête. Aucun enfant n'était à proximité. Sa jambe et son bras le contraignaient vraiment. Et si il utilisait son pouvoir ? Il ne savait même pas l'activer ni ce qu'il faisait concrètement. Law soupira discrètement. Il n'avait vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup là.  
« Mais nous pouvons pas le mettre à la mer comme ça... »  
Law se résigna. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, et c'était de les convaincre.  
« Et pourquoi pas ?, lança-t-il tranquillement. Si vous me laissez repartir je vous promets de ne pas revenir. »  
Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers lui. Celui qui l'avait emmené par les cheveux avait un regard dur. « Je te trouve bien arrogant, gamin. »  
Law ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, il le fixa en l'affrontant hostilement du regard.  
« Vous ne trouvez pas que les taches blanches sur son visage sont étranges ? Ça me rappelle une histoire qu'un pécheur m'a raconté...  
\- Ce sont des tatouages, le coupa Law en enfonçant son bonnet jusqu'à ses yeux par automatisme.  
\- Ah oui ?, grinça le gardien. Et les blessures sur toi, ce ne serait pas la preuve que tu as déjà volé quelqu'un ?  
\- C'est une question ?, répondit avec sarcasme Law. Alors je vais y répondre : non. »  
Le coup fut si violent que Law tomba à la renverse. Il se tint le nez dont du sang coulait à flot. Il regarda l'homme devant lui avec une lueur malsaine alors que celui ci faisait un discours sur pourquoi il devait se débarrasser de lui. Il allait le tuer.  
« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria quelqu'un.  
Tous se retournèrent. Une vieille femme venait d'arriver. Contrairement aux autres, elle portait un pantalon ainsi qu'une longue veste brune. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient lâchés. Elle était assez petite et courbée. Les villageois s'écartèrent d'elle comme si c'était la peste. Elle alla jusqu'au gardien qui la dévisagea avec dégoût.  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi !, s'écria-t-il.  
\- Pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde... » soupira-t-elle.  
Elle regarda quelques instants Law qui était toujours assis par terre puis se retourna vers les autres. « Alors vous êtes en train de décider la mise à mort de cet enfant blessé ?  
\- Cela ne te concerne pas !, cracha le gardien.  
\- Bien sûr que si, j'habite dans ce village. Et à ce que je sache, tu demandes l'avis à tout le monde, non ?  
\- Nous avons déjà choisi.  
\- Je prends ce garçon sous mon aile. Cela ne pose de problèmes à personne ?, interrogea-t-elle la foule. Personne ne répondit.  
\- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et puis, ça t'arranges bien. »  
Le gardien semblait pouvoir exploser sur place. « Toi... j'espère que tu crèveras vite ! Avoue que c'est toi qui l'a fait venir pour qu'on te regarde comme une bienfaitrice !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui...  
\- Ah ! Je savais que c'était toi ! Vous avez entendu ? »  
Les villageois répondirent que oui. La grand-mère se retourna en soupirant. Elle sourit à Law. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ressentait un sentiment étrange envers la vieille femme. De la compréhension et de la compassion. Cela le surprit un peu. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui.  
« Allons-y, jeune homme. »  
Law se leva. Il s'éloigna avec elle des villageois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.


	10. Chapitre 3

Bonjour!  
J'avais dit ne pas poster trop souvent et voilà que je délaisse mon roman pour ce chapitre... Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça, en tout cas, je ferai de mon mieux!  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Une personne en qui avoir confiance**

La vieille dame et Law marchaient en silence, Law derrière elle. Ils traversèrent le village et en sortirent. C'était le noir complet. Ils ne marchaient plus sur des pavés mais sur de la terre. C'était un petit champ d'herbes. Plus loin, une lanterne éclairait une maison.  
Soudainement la vieille dame s'arrêta, surprenant Law. « Tu es bête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le provoquer comme ça ? Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi ! »  
Law fut si surpris qu'il ne pensa pas à répondre.  
« Tu avais pourtant bien entendu qu'ils souhaitaient te condamner à mort ! Tu adhérais à cela ?  
\- Non ! Je... c'est juste que... non, vous avez raison, ce n'était pas judicieux de ma part. »  
Law ne la voyait pas, mais il sut que la vieille souriait.  
« J'ai vu que tu boitais. Appuies-toi sur moi.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, euh...  
\- Monica. Mais appelle-moi comme tu veux ! Et appuies-toi sur moi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! »  
Law haussa les épaules et posa la main sur son épaule. Comme il l'avait remarqué, elle était très petite. Il s'en aida et continua à avancer.  
« Quel regard meurtrier tu avais... tu dois avoir tes raisons, mais c'était palpable.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? »  
Elle rit. « Peur d'un enfant ? Et puis, tu as bien vu que je suis aussi bien considérée que toi ! »  
Law ne fit aucune remarque. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa en silence les étoiles, cherchant à trouver où étaient celles de sa famille et celle de son protecteur.

* * *

La maison était en briques, comme celles dans le village. Chauffée au bois, elle comportait un étage. En entrant, on tombait directement sur la salle à manger, qui était aussi le salon. La vieille lui expliqua que la chambre d'amis étaient aussi au rez-de-chaussé. En haut se trouvait sa propre chambre, un bureau et la salle de bain.  
« Pose toi à table, je vais appeler le médecin.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis moi-même médecin.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais même comme cela, tu n'as qu'un bras de valide, ça risque d'être compliqué. »  
Law nota qu'en plus de ne pas avoir l'accent des villageois, de ne pas s'habiller comme leurs coutumes et même de ne pas habiter avec eux, elle était très énergétique et observatrice. Il commençait à la cerner.  
« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, vraiment. »  
La vieille haussa les épaules. « Comme tu voudras. Va dans la salle de bain alors, tu trouveras le nécessaire. »  
Law monta alors au premier étage en s'aidant de la rembarre. Il poussa la première porte qu'il trouva, qui s'avéra être le bureau. Une pile énorme de feuilles s'étalait par terre. Les murs étaient remplis de dessins. « Cela doit être son métier. »  
Law ferma la porte. Il en ouvrit une deuxième; c'était la salle de bains. Il y entra et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs et placards. C'était vraiment étrange. Il y avait moins d'une heure, on l'avait surpris en train de voler des fruits et menacé de le tuer et maintenant il se retrouvait dans la maison d'une grand-mère en train de se servir dans ses tiroirs. C'était sûr qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il parte de cette île dès que possible. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir par les airs gentils d'une vieille. Il soupira.  
Il désinfecta ses blessures une par une. Cela le calmait. Quand il était petit, il le faisait toujours sur lui-même et sur Lami. À force, il soignait sans s'en rendre compte.  
Il trouva aussi une crème pour sa cheville qu'il appliqua en se massant. Comme il le pensait, elle n'était pas cassée, juste foulée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être immobilisée, il devrait juste surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégonfle. Mais pour son bras, c'était une autre histoire. Et il n'avait rien pour le stabiliser. Il allait devoir se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait.  
Il redescendit au-rez-de chaussé. « Grand-mère ? » appela-t-il.  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Law s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Law espéra qu'elle n'était pas morte, sinon cela lui reviendrait dessus. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, même pas un cadavre. Law en profita pour prendre un couteau dans la cuisine, qu'il cacha sous ses vêtements. Il allait sortir de la maison chercher du bois nécessaire à son bras quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
« Oh ! Tu as déjà fini ! » s'exclama la grand-mère. « Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! »  
Elle lui montra un sac qu'elle posa sur la table avant de se retourner vers Law. « Ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux ! Je suis juste passée chez le médecin. »  
Il grimaça. Son affection maternelle le perturbait.  
« Dans le sac, il y a de quoi soigner ton bras. »  
Law hocha la tête, s'assit sur une chaise et fouilla dans le sac. La grand mère ne lui avait pas menti.  
« Et bien, petit, tu es devenu muet ?  
\- J'aurais besoin d'une bassine d'eau. »  
La grand mère sourit. « Très bien ! Je vais te chercher ça. »  
Elle ferma la porte et alla chercher ce que Law lui avait demandé. Par la suite, elle s'assit en face de Law et l'observa.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas un garçon des rues, tu sais trop bien soigner pour ça. Je peux te demander ton nom ?  
\- Law... Trafalgar..., hésita-t-il en se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée de le dire.  
\- Eh bien Law, je suppose que tu dois être fatigué. On mange et on se couche ! »  
Law hocha la tête en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle manigançait. Peut-être que demain elle aurait appelé la Marine. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme cette nuit. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dans l'état où il était. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan.  
La grand mère lui donna des légumes à manger, en précisant en riant que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Il les refusa. Elle parut surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui désigna la chambre d'amis. Law y alla.  
Dans la chambre, Law s'enferma et ouvrit la seule fenêtre, laissant une chaise devant pour pouvoir y grimper rapidement. Au moindre bruit suspect, il fallait qu'il parte.  
Il chercha dans la chambre quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Mais la petite pièce, meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une chaise, avec une armoire vide, n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, le couteau à la main, les sens en éveil. Mais très vite, le sommeil le submergea.

Lami était enfouie sous les couvertures du lit. Dans l'hôpital raisonnaient des cris terrifiants et des détonations. La petite sœur toussa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était emplie de fumée. L'hôpital était en feu.  
Lami se leva aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour pouvoir respirer. Elle se trouvait au premier étage. Avec angoisse, elle regarda en contre-bas. Le sol lui paraissait terriblement loin. C'est alors qu'elle vit un garçon qui marchait dans la cours. À ses pieds, elle voyait des personnes allongées.  
Lami agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre. « Law ! Law ! Je suis ici ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément. Mais son frère ne semblait pas l'entendre. Derrière elle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Prise de panique à la vue des armes que les soldats pointèrent vers elle, elle sauta.  
Le choc fut si rude qu'elle s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne put pas rejoindre son frère. Dans un tas de cadavres, elle le vit très bien bouger, mais les soldats surveillaient. Ses parents par contre, semblaient morts. « Law..., gémit-elle. Ne m'abandonne pas... »

Law ouvrit grands les yeux. Il se redressa précipitamment. Tout son corps tremblait.  
« Lami ? »  
Il observa les alentours. Il s'était endormi ! La fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière du soleil. Law se leva, cacha le couteau dans ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre en s'aidant des murs.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être plus de midi. Law soupira. Si des marines étaient venus, il serait mort.  
La grand-mère était dans la salle à manger. Elle lisait tranquillement. Sur la table était posé le couvert pour deux personnes. Law s'arrêta dans le couloir elle releva la tête. « Te voilà enfin réveillé ! As-tu bien dormi ? Viens donc t'asseoir.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la Marine ? »  
Elle parut surprise. Law, toujours en colère contre lui-même, enchaîna avec exaspération. « Vous ne venez pas de cette île, vous devez bien être renseignée ! En plus vous lisez un journal ! Vous savez quel monstre je suis ! Pourquoi faire ça ?  
\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir ? »  
Ce fut au tour de Law d'être surpris.  
« Écoute, oui je sais de quelle maladie tu es atteint, oui je sais qu'elle est contagieuse. Et non, je ne te considère pas comme un monstre, juste comme un garçon perdu et très impulsif. »  
La remarque ne plut pas à Law mais il fut bien obligé d'être d'accord avec elle. Si Doflamingo se présentait devant lui et qu'il lui sautait à la gorge comme il le faisait à tout le monde depuis deux ans, il ne réussirait qu'à mourir. Où était passé le Law réfléchi ? Inutile de poser la question.  
« Allez viens, j'espère que cette fois, tu mangeras. »  
Law s'assit en face de la vieille. Elle le servit tranquillement.  
« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Rien. Je comprends que tu n'arrives plus à faire confiance à personne après ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais franchement, il ne te reste plus longtemps à vivre, tu pourrais profiter.  
\- à vous non plus, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de jours, puisque je vous ai contaminé, ironisa Law. Et encore moins de temps si vos copains appellent des soldats.  
\- Sûrement. »  
Law tilta. Il savait à qui cette grand-mère lui faisait penser. C'était presque si le visage de la sœur de l'église ne se superposait pas au sien.  
Pour l'instant, il pouvait très bien attendre ici qu'il guérisse si elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure.  
« Les habitants de ce village travaillent dans la forêt ?  
\- C'est exact. C'est ce qui subventionne la plupart de leurs besoins. Il y a un an, des pirates sont venus et ont tout saccagé. Il s'en est suivi une grande famine. Depuis, ils se méfient, même des petits voleurs. »  
Ce qui expliquait leurs réactions excessives, hier. Law croqua dans un légume. « Ils surveillent en permanence ?  
\- Non, il y a une corde qui entoure la forêt. Si on la tire, la cloche du village sonne. »  
Law fronça les sourcils. Une corde ? Il n'avait rien vu de semblable. Quoiqu'il était tombé. Il n'avait pas vérifié ce qui l'avait fait chuter. Décidément, même un village à l'apparence aussi paisible pouvait s'avérer dangereux.  
« Je commence à comprendre... et vous ? Vous travaillez là-bas ?  
\- Non, j'ai mon potager pour me nourrir. » Elle désigna derrière elle.  
« Je pourrais récupérer mon bateau ?  
\- Tu comptes déjà partir ? S'étonna la vieille.  
\- Non, non...  
\- Je peux le ramener au port si tu veux.  
\- Je préfère venir. J'ai des affaires à récupérer.  
\- Tu n'es pas en état de traverser le champ !  
\- Vous insinuez qu'un champ va m'arrêter ? »  
Elle partit dans un éclat de rire avant de lui reproposer de la nourriture. Law maugréa. Elle sortit ensuite de table, et lui dit qu'elle avait des affaires qui l'attendaient dehors et qu'il pouvait prendre une douche si il le souhaitait. Et elle partit.  
Law soupira. Décidément, c'était compliqué de la suivre. Mais c'était très bien comme ça : il allait récupérer les cartes et livres de Cora pour choisir sa prochaine destination. Il fallait qu'il commence à comprendre comment son fruit du démon marchait. Dès qu'il serait guéri, si ce n'était pas avant, il partirait de cette île.  
Law retourna dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieure, il se posa sur la chaise et ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'utiliser son pouvoir ! Il se concentra et essaya de retrouver la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait mangé le fruit du bistouri. La sensation désagréable que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi, comme si son corps n'était plus le sien. Il essaya pendant des heures.  
Law finit par abandonner. Il regarda par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Le fruit du bistouri était un fruit parfait pour un chirurgien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait apporter ? Celui en sa possession saurait directement où le patient à mal ? Ou comment le soigner ? Law observa son pied et fronça les sourcils. « Vas-y, soigne ! » Il ne se passa rien. Law soupira. Il espérait sérieusement que ce fruit l'aiderait à battre Doflamingo. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela le soignerait réellement ! Et de toute façon, si il survivait -et il commençait à y croire, il ne ressentait plus les douleurs qu'il ressentait à cause du plomb blanc- où irait-il ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, mais comment si prendre ? Revenir à la Family et le tuer quand il aurait le dos tourné ? C'était évident que ça ne marcherait pas, Doflamingo se méfierait. Alors quoi ? Parcourir le monde, devenir plus fort et l'attaquer de front ? Cela ne marcherait pas non plus. Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il ne soit pas seul. Et il avait vu la force de Doflamingo il pouvait prendre le contrôle des gens. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Sinon, il pouvait trouver une faille. Faire en sorte que la Family s'autodétruise.  
Enfin, c'était bien beau de rêver mais il n'avait aucun plan. Il constatait juste qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à maîtriser son pouvoir, qu'il devienne plus fort et qu'il se renseigne sur le capitaine ennemi.  
Law soupira. Il ne devait pas avoir les idées assez claires pour réfléchir convenablement. La priorité pour l'instant était qu'il guérisse. Pour la suite, il verrait plus tard. Détruire la Family allait prendre du temps, peut-être plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il se demandait juste si Doflamingo le croyait au côté de la Marine ou mort.  
La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter Law. Plusieurs cris joyeux raisonnèrent. Law descendit de sa chaise et alla voir qui était là. La grand-mère était entourée d'enfants qui sautaient partout. Elle semblait heureuse. Law voulut faire demie-tour mais elle l'interpella. « Law ! Tu as pu te doucher ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Ou tu veux faire un gâteau avec nous ?  
\- Je... vais me laver... »  
La vieille lui sourit. Law se dépêcha de monter au premier étage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait la cuisine comme ça ? Ou souri aussi sincèrement ? Les attentions de la grand-mère le mettaient mal à l'aise et la joie des enfants le rendait triste. Il se rendit alors compte de sa solitude. Mais il n'accepta pas ce sentiment. Il vivait pour venger Cora, celui à qui il devait la vie. Après, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de le rejoindre. C'était son unique souci à avoir, venger, rien d'autre.  
En passant devant le miroir, Law se dévisagea. Ses taches blanches avaient rétréci. Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient toutes maigri d'un centimètre. Si vite ! Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela renforça sa détermination à tuer Doflamingo. Il oublia sa solitude.

* * *

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Law leva les yeux vers la grand-mère. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il logeait chez elle. Il n'était pas une seule fois sorti, et passait toutes ses journées à essayer d'activer son pouvoir et à réfléchir pour la suite des événements.  
« Je pensais que des taches blanches comme les tiennes apparaîtraient assez rapidement sur moi, mais je n'en ai toujours pas et les tiennes ont l'air de disparaître.  
\- Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas due à la maladie du plomb blanc peut-être, répondit vaguement Law.  
\- Tu ne le sais pas toi-même ?  
\- Si, bien sûr. Pour répondre à ta première question, la maladie du plomb blanc n'est pas contagieuse.  
\- Vraiment ?, s'étonna la grand-mère. Le gouvernement disait pourtant le contraire...  
\- Il a menti.  
\- Je ne pense pas.  
\- Mon père était médecin. Je sais de quoi je parle.  
\- C'est invraisemblable.  
\- Mais vrai. Sois contente, tu ne vas pas mourir. Du moins, pas à cause de moi. »  
La vieille détourna le regard. « J'ai vécu sept fois plus longtemps que toi, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as plus vécu que moi. »  
Law se concentra de nouveau sur les blessures qu'il soignait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis il reprit la parole. « Nous avons une vision du monde radicalement opposée, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mais nous arrivons à vivre dans la même maison !, rit la grand-mère en se levant.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec les autres ?, demanda Law.  
\- Ah, c'est... assez bête en faite.  
\- Je t'écoute. »  
Cette phrase arracha un sourire à la vieille. « Je pense que tu as remarqué à quel point ce village est renfermé sur lui-même ? Voilà pourquoi.  
\- Cela n'explique rien.  
\- Au contraire, tu as toi-même remarqué que je n'avais pas l'accent qu'ils ont. Disons qu'ils ne m'ont pas acceptée, sauf quelques uns.  
\- Vous ne faîtes pas en sorte, aussi. Vous ne portez pas les mêmes habits qu'eux, vous n'habitez même pas avec eux !  
\- Si, au début... Quand je suis arrivée, à mes quarante ans, j'ai tout fait.  
\- Mais pourquoi être restée ?  
\- Disons que vivre sur cette île était un rêve d'enfance... et puis, je m'y plais ! J'ai quand même quelques amis et j'aime beaucoup les enfants de ce village. Mais toi, rien ne te retiens ici. On t'attend quelque part ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je vois..., Elle se rassit. Law, quel que soit ton objectif que tu suis, sache que tu y arriveras beaucoup mieux accompagné. Tâche de vite avoir des gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance. »  
« Comme la Family ? » songea Law. Non, c'était au départ un équipage. Un équipage pirates...

* * *

Law était posé sur son lit. Il avait emprunté un livre à la grand-mère. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. C'était un livre qui expliquait quand et comment faire pousser des plantes. Law n'avait pas envie de devenir agriculteur mais les quelques anecdotes médicinales l'intéressaient. Et il était à un point où il lisait un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour tromper son ennuie. Son bras et sa cheville l'empêchaient de gambader partout et cela commençait à devenir épuisant. Mais la grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il aurait bientôt ses affaires. Au début, il voulait directement aller à son bateau, mais elle lui avait vivement déconseillé, pour son corps et pour les villageois. Ils avaient récupéré ses affaires et comme elle avait constaté son impulsivité, elle avait dit se charger de les récupérer. On lui avait dit « _On vérifie ce qui a dedans et on lui rend._ » La grand-mère lui avait demandé d'être patient. Il avait accepté, à contre cœur.  
Law faisait tourner dans sa main le couteau qu'il avait en permanence sur lui. Sur une photo représentant deux personnes qui plantaient, il imagina ce qu'il ferait si il devait les tuer avec un couteau. Le mieux était évidement la gorge. Et si il voulait juste l'immobiliser ? Il traça dans les airs les coups de couteau comme si c'était un scalpel. Il sourit en imaginant l'intérieur d'un corps, la position de chaque organe. Law se rendit alors compte que la chambre était devenue bleu. Il s'assit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura-t-il. Il regarda ses mains elles avaient une couleur normale, ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème de vue. Il sortit de la chambre et retrouva une vision normale. Interloqué, Law regarda sa main. De nouveau, il s'imagina en train d'opérer quelqu'un. Un tourbillon bleuté tourna dans sa main puis s'agrandit à toute vitesse. Law n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, c'était son fruit du démon qui s'était activé. Mais à quoi cela servait ? Il ferma la main. Le bleu disparut de nouveau. Il recommença. Le tourbillon devint une sphère qui grossissait. Law ne sentait aucune différence, que le bleu soit présent ou pas. Law poussa un soupir mais sourit tout de même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre.


	11. Chapitre 4

Bonjour! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances?

Je reprends du service avec le dernier chapitre dans l'arc "petit village"!:) Le dernier tranquille aussi (enfin ça commence à bouger à partir de celui-ci) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **Fuite**

Law et la grand-mère marchaient côte à côte. Law n'était pas sorti depuis plus d'un mois et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de marcher sous le soleil d'été de l'île automnale. Aussi, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses affaires laissées dans le bateau.  
Law pouvait de nouveau utiliser ses deux pieds. Son bras par contre était toujours immobilisé, bien qu'il fut bientôt guéri.  
Law et la grand-mère arrivaient devant le village.  
« J'ai bien vu que tu étais plus calme, mais je te le dis quand même : ne réponds à aucune provocation.  
\- Entendu. »  
Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de causer du tord à celle qui l'avait hébergé. Ils s'avancèrent. Law remarqua bien qu'elle se sentait mal. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Ou était-ce toujours comme ça ? Si ce n'était pas la grand-mère, il s'en serait bien moqué. « Avant que je ne parte, il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un moyen de l'aider. » songea Law.  
La vieille accéléra jusqu'au centre du village. Elle laissa ensuite Law à côté de l'arbre à la cloche et alla toquer à une des maisons. On lui ouvrit et la fit entrer. Law attendit.  
Le village était silencieux mais les habitants étaient bien là. Law les voyait à travers leurs rideaux, qui jetaient des regards furtifs dans sa direction. Ils devaient tous penser qu'il les contaminerait. Mais maintenant, Law n'éprouvait plus de rancœur à leur égard. Comme la grand-mère, ils devaient penser sincèrement que la maladie était contagieuse. Les seuls responsables de ce qui était arrivé à Flevance, c'était les marines. Et encore, il doutait que les soldats non-gradés soient au courant. La grand-mère lui avait fait comprendre ça. Tous n'avaient qu'un seul but : échapper le plus longtemps possible à la mort.  
Mais si ils avaient un peu mieux regardé, ils se seraient rendus compte que plus aucune tache blanche n'apparaissait sur sa peau. En effet, elles avaient toutes complètement disparu. Law savait que la maladie était encore là -il sentait parfois des vertiges- mais bientôt, elle aussi aura complètement disparue. Cora avait réussi à le guérir.  
Law en était à cette réflexion lorsque la grand-mère ressortit de la maison. Elle sourit à Law en lui désignant un sac contenant des livres. Elle s'approcha de lui. « Ils n'ont rien trouvé prouvant que tu étais un petit voleur !  
\- C'est parfait, grand-mère, sourit Law. On va au bateau ?  
\- Allons-y. Tes tonneaux sont encore là-bas. »  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le port. Law feuilleta les livres pendant le chemin.  
Le port était minuscule. Il n'y avait qu'un navire de pêche et le petit canot de Law. Law s'approcha de son bateau et monta dedans. Il regarda à l'intérieur des tonneaux. L'eau avait croupi et les quelques miettes de nourritures que Law avait oublié avaient moisi. « Il va falloir que je le remette à neuf pour le jour où je partirai !  
\- Et quand viendra-t-il ? »  
Law réfléchit quelques instants. « Dans quelques semaines, au pire un mois. »  
La grand-mère hocha la tête.  
« Que me conseilles-tu comme destination ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend ce que tu cherches. Mais je suis sûre que tu veux que je t'indique la base de la Marine la plus proche ! »  
Law sourit et descendit du navire. Il lui tendit un livre. « Il faut que je me décide rapidement ! »  
Elle le feuilleta. « C'était donc ça, tes affaires... Parlons-en à la maison, veux-tu ? Ou plutôt, j'y réfléchirai pendant la nuit, après que tu m'aies dit où tu veux aller.  
\- Dans une prison.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. » sourit-elle.  
Ils commencèrent à rentrer.  
« Je pense un endroit où il y a une librairie. J'ai aussi besoin d'argent, mais pour ça, toute île habitée irait. Ensuite... un endroit où il n'y a pas trop de marines. Même, un endroit pour les pirates.  
\- Vraiment ? Eh bien tu as de grands rêves dis-moi ! Je vais me renseigner et te trouver une île.  
\- Merci. »  
Ils traversaient le village quand la porte d'une maison s'ouvrit -celle où était entrée la grand-mère. Le gardien qui avait frappé Law il y avait un mois sortit. « Toi ! Je vois très bien ce que tu fais ! Profiter d'une autre personne... tu es moins qu'un déchet !  
\- Mais... il est jaloux ?; murmura Law à l'attention de la grand-mère.  
\- Il l'est.  
\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu, ordure !, s'énerva-t-il. Casse-toi vite d'ici avant de tous nous contaminer !  
\- Bon, comme je suis impulsif, je me tais, c'est ça ?  
\- Quoi, tu n'as pas apprécié que je te dise ça ? » rit la vieille.  
L'homme bouillonnait de rage.  
« Tu me laisses quand même faire ?  
\- Non, laisse, je m'en occupe ! » chantonna-t-elle.  
Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle prit une voix très douce, qu'elle prenait quand les enfants étaient avec elle. « Écoute, je sais que tu es toujours vexé que je n'ai pas voulu de toi comme mari, mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner sur un enfant à cause de ça. Vraiment, ce n'est pas gentil. »  
L'homme devant elle sembla se décomposer.  
« Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer au vilain, tu fais honte à tout le monde. Et maintenant, laisse nous tranquille. »  
La grand-mère se retourna avec dédain, alla jusqu'à Law et le poussa en avant pour qu'il avance. Les deux étaient sur le point d'exploser de rire.  
Derrière eux, le gardien lança. « Tu te crois supérieure, hein ? Mais tu vas voir! »  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la frontière du village. Law demanda enfin. « C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- Une vieille histoire.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Il était une fois...  
\- Sérieusement.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas mon petit... »  
Law poussa un long soupire.  
« C'était à mon arrivée ici. Ce charmant jeune homme que tu as vu n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus, pour un oui ou pour un non. Et dix mois plus tard, il me demandait en mariage.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Enfin, je te fais la version courte. Évidement, moi j'ai refusé. Et ça a été une humiliation pour lui. Une femme de plus de vingt que lui qui refuse ça... ça a été un scandale dans sa famille.  
\- C'est bien vu ici d'avoir un mari beaucoup plus jeune que soit ?  
\- Et oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai déménagé dans ma nouvelle maison. »  
Elle pointait du doigt son habitat à l'autre bout du champ.  
Law pensa que cette femme avait été « exclue » de son village pour une histoire de cultures différentes. Lui, parce que le gouvernement avait menti au monde entier. C'était à une échelle différente, mais Law comprenait cette femme et cette femme le comprenait. Il aurait aimé ne pas la quitter.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la grand-mère.  
« Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Law.  
Elle semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise tellement elle était paniquée. Law se leva. La grand-mère peina à dire sa terrible nouvelle. « La Marine est là ! Il faut que tu t'enfuis !  
\- La... Marine ? » répéta Law.  
Il comprit de suite la situation. Il enfila ses chaussures et enfonça son bonnet jusqu'à ses yeux. « Grand-mère ! Ne reste pas ici ! Viens avec moi !  
\- Law, on a pas le temps pour ça. Il faut que tu partes.  
\- Ils vont se venger sur toi !  
\- Écoute Law, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais moi il ne m'arrivera rien. »  
Law se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette phrase.  
« Mon ami a emmené ton bateau au même endroit que le jour où tu es arrivé ici. Vas-y vite ! File ! Moi, je ne suis pas seule, je ne crains rien. » Elle lui mit dans les mains un sabre et le poussa dehors. « Cours Law, passe par la forêt ! Cours ! »  
Law hésita. « Merci grand-mère ! » Il sortit de la maison et partit vers l'entrée de la forêt.  
Le ciel était sombre. Le jour ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures. Law courait à l'aveuglette. Il entra dans la forêt -en évitant la corde cette fois-ci. Les arbres plantés symétriquement l'aidèrent à se diriger.  
Law était inquiet pour la grand-mère et pour lui-même. Est-ce que tous les deux seraient vivants à la lueur du jour ?  
Les chaussures de Law rencontrèrent des pierres. Mais au lieu de trouver une plage avec son bateau, il découvrit des villageois armés. Et en tête le gardien jaloux. « Là, je vais pas avoir l'occasion de me moquer de lui... » pensa Law.  
Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Les villageois devant lui, une dizaine, étaient armés d'armes blanches, sauf celui qui souriait à Law, qui tenait dans sa main un pistolet. Cette arme lui posait deux problèmes : d'une, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre elle, de deux, les soldats n'étaient pas encore là, mais en entendant la détonation, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à rappliquer.  
Mais il était étonné que la Marine vienne juste pour une dispute. Et si c'était parce qu'il avait la maladie du plomb blanc, ils devraient bien voir qu'il n'était pas -plus- contaminé ! Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas que l'homme devant lui se serve de ce prétexte pour les faire venir. Il avait l'air déterminé à faire souffrir la grand-mère par son intermédiaire.  
Il avait aussi un autre souci : il ne voyait pas son bateau. Si il était encore au port, il ne pourrait pas le récupérer, la Marine devait être là-bas. Law serra le poing. Pour commencer, il devait se débarrasser d'eux. Il aviserait plus tard pour la suite.  
Law laissa tomber le fourreau de son sabre par terre. Le sourire du gardien s'élargit. « Tu comptes te battre avec ça ?  
\- Un problème ? »  
L'homme grogna. Law jeta un œil sur les villageois. Ils faisaient mine d'être prêts à attaquer, mais l'expression hésitante de leur visage les trahissait. Ils semblaient être là parce qu'on leur avait demandé, pas par conviction. Law reporta son attention sur celui qui lui faisait face d'un air malveillant. C'était lui, et unique lui, son véritable ennemi.  
Law se concentra. Il n'aimait pas le dire, mais c'était plutôt une aubaine que Diamante lui ait appris à se battre au sabre avec qu'une main. Aujourd'hui, cela lui serait d'un grand secours.  
Le gardien sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Law en profita. Il courut vers lui et trancha. Il se retourna et trancha de nouveau. Le corps, la tête et un bras tombèrent séparément. C'était fini.  
Un silence lourd s'abattit. Tous les villageois semblaient pétrifiés. Law pensa qu'il devrait en profiter pour fuir quand le corps qui était tombé quelques secondes auparavant bougea. La tête coupée cria. Law écarquilla les yeux en reculant. Le corps, le bras et la tête gesticulaient dans tous les sens.  
« Co... comment peux-tu être vivant ? s'écria Law.  
\- C'est un monstre ! » hurla un villageois.  
Cette déclaration fit fuir tous les autres. Law remarqua alors que le paysage était bleu. C'était son fruit du démon ! « Tu parles d'un pouvoir, c'est d'aucune utilité dans un combat, maugréa Law.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi !, hurla le gardien qui avait l'air de tenter de surpasser sa peur. C'est toi, hein ! La sphère bleu qui t'entoure, c'en est la preuve ! »  
Law leva les yeux. Il ne savait pas que c'était une sphère. C'était donc limité. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait qu'il parte. Law jeta un regard vers le gardien. Il semblait si paniqué qu'il n'était plus une menace, à présent.  
« Au revoir. »  
Law se retourna. Il attrapa le fourreau de son sabre, rangea ce dernier à l'intérieur et attacha le tout à sa ceinture. Il se mit à courir avec angoisse vers l'océan. Non, aucun bateau n'était amarré.  
« Law ! »  
Law observa dans le noir qui l'interpellait. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une lumière sur l'eau. Un bateau naviguait.  
« Law ! Ici ! »  
Law sourit, rassuré. Il entra dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle lui arriva au niveau des cuisses, il sentit comme un vertige. Il prit conscience qu'étant détenteur de pouvoirs, il n'allait pas pouvoir aller bien loin. Il releva la tête. Le bateau était à quelques mètres. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans l'eau noire.  
Elle montait jusqu'à son ventre et Law était essoufflé. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre toutes ses forces. Et si celui qui l'appelait voulait sa mort ? Il réussirait, et en beauté. Mais de toute façon, avait-il le choix ? La Marine devait être derrière lui. Law continua à avancer.  
« Law ! Pars ici ! »  
Il sentait tout son corps trembler. Ce que cela pouvait être désagréable ! Il fit un pas en avant mais percuta quelque chose. Il plongea entièrement dans l'eau et ne put plus bouger. Cette sensation d'être incapable d'agir... il détestait ça ! Cette sensation d'être impuissant face à quelque chose. Comme devant l'hôpital en flammes, comme devant le corps de ses amis et de ses parents. Comme la fine couche de bois qui l'avait empêché d'être aux côtés de Cora. « Je vais vraiment mourir, tué par de l'eau ? » Il crut entendre un cri. « _Law... je t'en supplie... ne m'abandonne pas..._ » Il tendit la main vers Lami.  
Une main attrapa la sienne et le tira hors de l'eau. Il atterrit sur une surface dure. Law vomit l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans sa gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda une voix paniquée.  
Law se mit sur le dos et leva son bras. « Ouais, à part que mon plâtre est fichu. »  
Il n'eut aucune réponse. Law se releva sur un coude. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, éclairé par une bougie, était vêtu entièrement de noir et l'observait, apparemment déconcerté.  
« Vous êtes... ?, s'enquit Law.  
\- Je..., sembla se ressaisir l'homme, je suis médecin, Monica a dû te parler de moi... mais on a pas le temps pour ça ! La Marine va bientôt débarquer au port mais si tu pars maintenant, tu as une chance de leur échapper ! Je te laisse mon bateau de pêche, il contient tout le nécessaire à ta survie... éteins la lampe aussi ! »  
L'homme souffla sur la bougie qui les éclairait sans que Law n'ait eu le temps de protester. Dans le noir, le médecin continua. « Jusqu'au jour, laisse toi porter par le courant et ne fais pas un bruit. Ne meurs pas, Law ! »  
Law entendit le médecin se lever.  
« Attendez !, s'écria-t-il. Et la grand-mère ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?  
\- La grand... Monica ? Mais rien, que voudrais-tu qui lui arrive ?  
\- Mais... elle m'a hébergé et...  
\- Ils n'ont aucune preuve, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on lui fasse du mal. »  
Law frôla du bout des doigts le sabre de la grand-mère.  
« Par contre, si il t'arrive quelque chose à toi, renchérit le médecin, il se pourrait bien qu'elle s'évanouisse d'angoisse ! »  
Cette remarque fit sourire Law. « Très bien, je resterai vivant. Prenez soin d'elle.  
\- Parfait ! Bon courage pour la suite, petit. »  
Le médecin se hissa par dessus le bateau et plongea dans l'eau.  
Une dernière fois, la voix du médecin retentit « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis ! » puis Law se retrouva complètement seul.  
Sa première réaction fut de se lever pour visiter le bateau mais, dans le noir, il ne pouvait pas et encore moins le diriger. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas rencontrer une falaise puisque pour le coup, il ne pourrait pas survivre. Le vent se leva et le glaça, coupant nette ses pensées. À tâtons, il s'avança jusqu'au centre du bateau. Comme il s'en souvenait, le navire était équipé d'une cabine. Law déverrouilla la porte et s'y engouffra.  
Malgré l'utilité que lui réservait ce bateau de pêche, il sentit un pincement au cœur. En sentant les larmes dégouliner de ses yeux, il comprit pourquoi. La barque était l'un des derniers souvenirs matériels qu'il avait de Cora. Sur l'île qu'il venait de quitter, il avait tout laissé : la barque, les livres et même la couverture. Law enfonça son bonnet jusqu'à ses yeux et se coinça entre deux planches de bois.  
L'enfant somnola quelques temps avant de s'amuser à enclencher son pouvoir. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle créait de la lumière et donc qu'elle pouvait le faire repérer, il arrêta.  
Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, il sortit. Il fit le tour du pont. Le bateau était toujours équipé des filets de pêche. Cela pouvait lui être utile, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'en servir. Il laissa de côté cette question. Il fallait qu'il prenne la barre. Law dévisagea l'océan. Mais pour aller où ? L'océan était vaste, il était possible qu'il ne rencontre aucune terre avant des mois. Aurait-il assez de vivre ? Law décida d'aller vérifier cela au lieu de ruminer du noir.  
La cabine, petite, n'avait comme meubles qu'un gouvernail pour conduire le bateau, une commode et des caisses. Law se dirigea vers celles-ci. Deux contenaient de l'eau douce, une troisième du rhume. Dans un coffre était rangé de la nourriture et, à côté, un sac était rempli de vêtements. Des vestes, des cirés, des pantalons... Law fut étonné. La grand-mère devait avoir préparé depuis longtemps son départ. Il ne doutait pas que ce soit elle qui ait laissé cela.  
Un bruissement de papiers attira son attention. Une lettre était coincée dans le sac. Law la prit et la déplia. C'était une carte maritime. Derrière, écrit à la main, se tenaient ces mots. « _Je pense que c'est l'île qu'il te faut. J'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches. Par contre, il y fait très froid ! Couvre toi bien des habits que je te laisse !_ »  
Law sourit. Décidément, heureusement qu'elle était là. Il observa les coordonnées écrites puis leva les yeux vers le gouvernail. Une boussole y était incrustée.  
Il se mit debout et se posa devant.  
Son voyage commençait.


	12. Chapitre 5

Bonjour!

Voici la suite de la fiction! C'est le début d'un arc de 3 chapitres. Law débarque sur une île inconnue, je vous laisse découvrir:)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

 **L'île d'Ayolf**

La jeune fille regarda sa main blanche teintée de sang. Elle observa autour d'elle. La Ville Blanche était devenue écarlate. Chaque tache était née d'un corps qui avait été étendu par terre. La fille en larmes avait l'impression que le monde tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Mais là, juste là, dans une charrette qui partait vers l'extérieur de la ville, elle savait que son frère était caché. Elle se mit à marcher pour le suivre. Mais la maladie l'étouffait, l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Elle tomba. En sanglotant, elle voulut continuer, sans y parvenir. Elle hurla son nom, criant de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il l'entende, qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

Law ouvrit les yeux. Il se passa une main sur le front. « Encore ? » pensa-t-il. Ce cauchemar revenait régulièrement. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait entendu sa sœur le supplier de ne pas la laisser.

Law se reprit. Il était tombé de son hamac de fortune, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de son sommeil agité. Il avait distinctement sentit quelque chose ébranler son embarcation. Il se releva et se hâta d'enfiler des habits chauds.

Prenant une lampe, il se glissa dehors. Le froid lui gifla les morceaux de peau restés à l'air libre. Son visage devint vite rose. Law n'en tint pas compte et s'avança vers le rebord du bateau. La coque avait rencontré un morceau de glace. Heureusement, elle n'était pas percée. Law leva sa lampe. Ce n'était pas vraiment un morceau de glace, mais plutôt la mer qui était gelée. Law observa sa boussole. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il devait la traverser pour atteindre l'île.

Cela faisait environs deux semaines qu'il naviguait. Les derniers jours, la température avait chuté à toute allure. Law ne sortait plus que bien couvert. Il avait surveillé le bateau et évité tout obstacle mais là, il ne voyait pas vraiment de solution.

Le bloc de glace semblait épais, il pouvait aisément porter son poids, mais où irait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner son bateau.

Law alluma toutes les bougies qui se mirent à éclairer l'avant du bateau et la glace avant de rentrer dans la cabine. Il se défit de son manteau et prit la barre. Il allait essayer de la contourner. Il avait juste peur que l'île se trouve au centre de la mer gelée...

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur l'océan. À cette lumière éblouissante qui se reflétait partout, Law aperçut des embarcations. Il s'y dirigea.

Sur la glace étaient attroupés une dizaine d'hommes qui parlaient entre eux. Law les héla.

« Je cherche l'île Ayolf ! Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

\- Faut venir ici petit ! Viens ! »

Suivant les instructions, Law approcha son embarcation, s'habilla et sortit. Des barres en fer étaient là exprès pour que l'on attache son bateau, ce que fit Law. Il alla ensuite voir l'homme qui lui avait répondu.

« T'es bien jeune pour être pêcheur, petit !

\- Je ne le suis pas. »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Tu veux aller sur l'île alors ? Comme tu vois, elle est entourée de glace. Dans pas longtemps on viendra nous chercher. T'as de quoi payer ? »

Law hocha la tête. La grand-mère lui avait laissé un peu d'argent. « On laisse nos bateaux là, alors ?

\- Ouais. Si tu veux éviter qu'il soit volé, faut payer le garde. »

Le pêcheur lui désigna une petite maison plus loin. Un homme attendait devant. Law jeta un regard vers son bateau, puis vers l'homme avant de se diriger vers lui.

« C'est pour ?, demanda le garde.

\- Il paraît que vous surveillez les bateaux. Je veux bien que vous faîtes de même avec le mien.

\- Je les entretiens aussi si vous restez longtemps sur l'île. C'est le petit bateau de pêche ?

\- Oui. »

Le garde hocha la tête. Law le paya puis fit demie-tour. Il alla dans sa cabine où il récupéra les affaires essentielles : des habits, des restes de nourriture, de l'eau. Il attendit ensuite une vingtaine de minutes à côté des pêcheurs avant qu'un animal se dessine à l'horizon.

Deux ours blancs tiraient une case en bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les voyageurs qui entrèrent par une porte en payant la personne qui leur la tenait. Enfonçant son chapeau jusqu'aux yeux, Law fit de même.

Face à face se trouvaient deux bancs où étaient assis les pécheurs. Law se fit une place à côté d'eux et posa son sac et son sabre à côté de lui. Il observa par une fenêtre l'étendue blanc qui reflétait les rayons matinaux du soleil.

C'était l'été, ce qui signifiait que la « banquise » était à ce moment là à sa taille minimum. Law devait éviter de repartir l'hiver -à moins que le système marche aussi à cette saison. En fonction de ce qu'il trouverait à Ayolf il allait décider du temps qu'il resterait sur l'île. Sauf que l'argent que lui avait donné la grand-mère était parti dans sa totalité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un travail.

Il demanda des renseignements aux marins silencieux. « Vous savez où je pourrais trouver un travail ?

\- Un peu n'importe où sur l'île, petit. Mais à cette heure, y a que l'auberge d'ouvert. Sinon, tu peux être pêcheur.

\- Qu'importe, il me faut de l'argent.

\- Il a de grandes ambitions le petito. »

Ils explosèrent de rire. Law attendit patiemment avant de demander. « Vous avez une librairie ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

\- Avec des livres sur la médecine ?

\- Euh... ouais, sûrement...

\- Une dernière question, y a-t-il des marines ? »

Les marins le dévisagèrent. « Nan ! Ils ont trop froid pour venir jusqu'ici ! Mais y a quand même des gens qui surveillent, tu sais ? Si t'as un avis de recherche sur ta tête, ils viendront te chercher, la bande de pirates !

\- Des pirates ?, releva Law.

\- Ouais, mais ils se sont reconvertis, le maire leur donne des ordres. T'inquiète pas ils sont gentils, si t'as rien fait ! Alors, à combien s'élève ta prime ?

\- Je n'en ai pas. »

Law tourna la tête en signe que la conversation était finie. Il allait faire le tour de la ville pour trouver un travail. Dès qu'il aurait refait le plein de vivres et d'eau, avec de l'argent pour le transport, il ferait demie-tour.

Ils arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Law descendit avec ses affaires et leva la tête.

Derrière une pancarte annonçant le nom de la ville, pleins de maisons étaient réparties avec ordre. Derrière la ville, il y en avait deux autres, aussi grandes que la première. Au loin, d'immenses montagnes enneigées perçaient le ciel. Les villes scintillaient de glace. Le sol était glissant et Law faillit tomber à deux reprises.

Il se retourna. Ils venaient de traverser un grand pont où de l'eau était gelée. Derrière, la banquise s'étendait si loin que Law n'apercevait plus la mer. Il en était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi grand.

Un pêcheur lui tapa dans le dos. « Bienvenue à Croice !

\- Merci... » murmura Law. Sa bouche laissa échapper une longue fumée blanche.

Law remit son sac en place, dissimula son sabre entre son sac et son dos et s'aventura dans la ville de Croice.

* * *

Law grignotait avec rage de la viande séchée. Il était allé dans le seul endroit ouvert à cette heure, une auberge, où on l'avait accueilli avec mépris et, en entendant sa requête, l'avait mis à la porte. Certes, il s'était amusé à énerver l'aubergiste, mais il ne voyait pas où était le problème. En engloutissant le reste de son repas, il songea qu'il avait vraiment un comportement de pirate. Il faudrait qu'il en devienne un. Mais il ne voulait obéir à personne, il avait son propre objectif.

Law se leva. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'une autre auberge ouvre. Sinon, pourquoi pas pêcheur ? Non, il se pourrait qu'on le jette à l'eau pour le voler.

« Eh, toi ! »

Law observa qui l'interpellait. Devant lui, trois personnes le menaçaient d'un couteau.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir pas mal de choses dans ton sac... donne-le nous gentiment... » susurra le premier dans un sourire.

Law sourit. Avec ça, il pourrait se défouler, il en avait grandement besoin. Et même essayer son pouvoir... quoique... ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, on pourrait le voir, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'on apprenne ce qu'était son point faible.

« Désolé les gars, mais non. »

La riposte de Law ne sembla pas plaire aux trois. Ils s'avancèrent en même temps vers lui.

Law sourit et agit. Il passa sous la garde du premier, lui donna un coup de coude dans la gorge et en profita pour le désarmer. Le deuxième, surpris, s'aperçut trop tard que Law était passé dans son dos. Il agrippa ses cheveux et écrasa sa tête contre un mur. Le troisième, Law le fit tomber. Une fois à terre, il attrapa sa cheville qu'il retourna dans un cri de douleurs.

« Cris pas, je t'ai pas tué... » murmura Law.

Il se releva , réajusta son sac puis repartit. Avant de faire demie-tour. Deux des trois voleurs s'étaient enfuis. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul, celui que Law avait assommé contre le mur. Il le prit par le col et le traîna derrière lui. Il avait dans l'idée d'essayer son pouvoir sur lui, dans un coin tranquille.

« Hey ! »

Law leva la tête. Sur le toit d'une maison, quelqu'un l'observait. Quelques secondes plus tard, un ours blanc atterrit devant lui. Law soupira. « Encore ? »

Celui qui l'avait hélé sauta à son tour du toit. Law se retrouva face à un adolescent d'environs dix-sept ans. Comme tout le monde sur l'île, il était caché dans des couches de vêtements. Les yeux de Law furent attirés par deux brassards bleus qu'il avait autour de chaque bras. Un ours stylisé était représenté. Le même qu'il avait vu dessiné sur le panneau de la ville. Ceux qui obéissaient au maire de la ville, les anciens pirates, ceux qui faisaient régner la loi.

« Tu es vachement fort ! »

Law dévisagea l'ours qui était à côté de l'adolescent. Contrairement aux immenses qui l'avait transporté jusqu'à l'île, celui ci avait la taille d'un ourson.

L'adolescent, qui avait suivi son regard, sourit. « T'inquiète pas, il est pas méchant ! » Pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il caressa sa tête. L'ourson ne réagit pas, fixant Law comme si il le surveillait, se jetant à son cou au moindre mouvement suspect.

L'adolescent se détourna. « Je m'appelle Ivice et je fais parti de la sécurité sous les ordres du maire. Je crois que tu es voyageur ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »

Law n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire. Voyant la sombre mine de Law, Ivice se rattrapa. « Je te demande ça parce que je sais que tu cherches un boulot. Alors ça te dirait pas de nous rejoindre ? Tu es fort et il nous faut des types comme toi.

\- Vous vous occupez du recrutement ?

\- Ouais, mais pas que ! » répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Law réfléchit quelques secondes. Ça lui évitait de devoir nettoyer le sol et lui permettrait sûrement de progresser. C'était plutôt intéressant. « D'accord, mais à deux conditions. D'une, ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, et ne cherchez pas d'informations sur moi comme vous venez de le faire. De deux, je n'accepte pas de recevoir d'ordre. Vous me donnez quelque chose à faire, et je le fais _seul_ , dit Law en accentuant sur le dernier mot. Vous me payez et c'est tout. »

Ivice semblait surpris. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis releva la tête en souriant. « Je suis pas le chef, je peux pas te dire oui, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Allons-le voir !

\- Le maire ?

\- Non, mon père ! Enfin le chef quoi.

\- Je suis obligé de l'appeler chef ?

\- T'es marrant toi !, rit Ivice. Mais non, tu peux l'appeler par son nom : monsieur Wetene. »

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de marcher jusqu'au centre de la ville, Law ayant abandonné l'idée de disséquer son agresseur.

La maison du maire était au centre de la ville de Croice, devant une petite place. Elle s'étendait en hauteur et en largeur. On y accédait par de longs escaliers. Sur sa porte était représenté le sigle de l'île, l'ours stylisé sur fond bleu. À côté de cette maison se trouvait une autre, peinte entièrement en bleue. Elle était plus petite et carrée.

Ils pénétrèrent par la porte de devant. La première pièce était remplie de bureaux vides. « C'est ici qu'on vient si on a un problème. Si tu veux que tes agresseurs soient arrêtés, tu peux le demander.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Ils traversèrent la pièce. Au fond, une porte était fermée Ivice l'ouvrit grâce à une clé. « C'est ici qu'on bosse. On prend connaissance des plaintes et en fonction, on agit.

\- Comme sur les autres îles, lança Law en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui. C'est ici que tu travailleras si tu es pris. »

La pièce était elle aussi emplie de bureaux. Au fond, une autre porte. Law jeta un coup d'œil vers les plaintes écrites. Certaines parlaient de pirates, d'autres d'animaux sauvages et encore d'autres d'accidents naturels.

Ivice attrapa un escargophone et appela son père. Il devait arriver bientôt.

« Les glissements de terrain, c'est vous qui vous en occupez ?

\- Non, enfin, si quelqu'un est coincé dessous, oui mais sinon on se contente de transmettre le message au maire.

\- Et sinon, il vous donne des ordres quand, le maire ?

\- En urgence, mais ce n'est encore jamais arrivé. Sinon, on marche tout seul.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ton père était un ancien pirate.

\- C'est vrai. À ma naissance, il a arrêté et est venu sur cette île. »

Law posa ses affaires et s'assit. Ayolf était difficile d'accès et pourtant la ville qu'il avait visité semblait fleurissante. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas dans les autres villes ? Mais ça ne répondait pas à la question du pourquoi le système sécuritaire était aussi demandé. Les attaques étaient-elles si fréquentes ? Ou c'était une île connue ?

Il posa la question à Ivice.

« Ah, ça... c'est parce que l'île vient d'être habitée. Au début, c'était impossible avec la banquise qui changeait tout le temps de taille et d'épaisseur mais grâce à mon père, on a trouvé la solution avec les ours. Tu n'as vu que Croice, les maisons sont toutes habitées. Ce n'est pas la même chose ailleurs. Le climat est rude et... »

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. « Bonjour vous deux ! »

Ivice se leva sans finir sa phrase et alla à la rencontre de son père. Ivice avait le visage allongé de son père. Comme lui, il avait les joues parsemées de grains de beauté. Mais tandis que le fils avait les yeux marrons, ainsi que les cheveux, le père avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas très grand et rien ne laissait croire que c'était un ancien pirate, à part peut-être la cicatrice qui démarrait sur sa joue et descendait sous ses vêtements.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Law. « Alors c'est toi dont mon fils parlait ? Tu m'as pas l'air très costaud ! »

Law ne répondit pas à cette provocation ouverte et serra la main que lui tendait Wetene.

« Ivice m'a déjà parlé des conditions que tu veux. Je peux toutes les accepter, sauf une. Je peux pas te laisser partir en mission tout seul, en tout cas pas pour le moment. »

Law soupira. Il s'en doutait.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera l'ours qui viendra avec toi. Il ne sera pas un boulet pour toi. »

Law dévisagea en silence l'ourson qui les avait suivis.

« Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais évaluer ta force. Ivice ? »

Ce dernier s'avança, toujours en souriant, vers Law. Law fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Wetene. « Si vous voulez vraiment évaluer ma force... c'est contre vous que je dois me battre ! »

Law avait dégainé son arme et le pointait hostilement vers la gorge du chef. Ivice, à côté, restait complètement abasourdi. Wetene sourit. « ça me va ! »

Law baissa lentement son sabre, étonné.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on fouille dans tes affaires mais, pourrais-je au moins te demander ton nom ?

\- Law...

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Wetene sourit, apparemment satisfait. Ivice se retourna vers Law. « Je voulais te demander... que comptais-tu faire de ton agresseur que tu traînais derrière toi ? »

« C'est un piège pour qu'il est attendu d'être avec son père avant de me le demander » pensa Law. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'erreur, il n'était pas sûr de ce que voulaient le père et le fils. « Il était évanoui.

\- Et ?

\- Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital.

\- Tu te dirigeais vers la banquise.

\- J'allais le disséquer. »

Le père et le fils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. « Bienvenue chez nous ! » s'exclama le père.

Law fut convaincu qu'il ne se contentait pas de remplir les requêtes qu'on lui demandait. Il continuait à jouer au pirate. Law sourit. C'était parfait.

« Et pour première mission, je veux faire ça. »

Law déplia la feuille qu'il avait prise sur un bureau. Il la donna au chef qui sourit. « Je vois que tu n'as pas peur du risque ! Très bien, j'accepte. Tu peux partir quand tu veux avec l'ours. »

Law jeta son sac sur ses épaules, prit son sabre dans la main et lança à l'ourson. « Allons-y. »


	13. Chapitre 6

Bonjour! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, assez long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Chapitre 6

 **La solitude s'évanouit**

Law effleura des doigts les livres. Il ne pouvait plus demander de conseils lorsqu'il avait un doute alors il devrait apprendre la médecine seul. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter; au contraire, ses connaissances pourraient lui être utiles pour apprendre à tuer quelqu'un et à gérer son pouvoir. Cora avait précisé que le fruit du bistouri réclamait d'être médecin. Il fallait qu'il se fasse de l'argent et achète des livres pour les étudier.  
Law se retourna et balaya la librairie du regard. À cette heure ci, personne n'était encore présent, à par le caissier qui le fixait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas voler. Cet acte ne le dérangeait plus, il avait réellement basculé dans le côté de la piraterie, mais encore fallait-il qu'il le puisse.  
Law réfléchissait à sa mission. Wetene n'était pas ancien pirate pour rien. La mission qu'il avait choisi devait le concerner, de près ou de loin. Law avait vu de nombreuses plaintes sur les bureaux qui n'étaient pas étudiées. Wetene devait profiter de la situation valorisante où il était. Le maire devait être au courant, ou il était juste naïf. Law n'avait pas visé gros pour rien. Son but final lui rapporterait bien plus que quelques berrys.  
Le nom d'un livre accrocha ses yeux. _Encyclopédie des fruits du démon_. Law s'en empara, étonné que cela existe. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta jusqu'à son propre fruit.  
Le fruit du bistouri, autrement dit le fruit de la chirurgie. Law parcourut les quelques lignes qui le concernaient. Ses pouvoirs permettaient de créer une sphère bleue où à l'intérieur, l'utilisateur pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, comme sur une « table d'opération », d'où son nom. Law soupira. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Pourtant, les informations suivantes éclairèrent une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. « _Le fruit du bistouri possède « le pouvoir ultime ». Cette partie du pouvoir peut donner la vie éternelle à un autre, en échange de la vie de l'utilisateur._ »  
Law dut relire plusieurs fois de suite le paragraphe. Le pouvoir ultime ? Les paroles de Doflamingo firent écho à cette appellation. « J _e vais devoir l'éduquer de façon à ce qu'un jour il accepte de mourir pour moi !_ » Il faisait forcement référence à ce pouvoir ! Doflamingo voulait que Cora mange le fruit pour qu'il se sacrifie et lui donne la vie éternelle. Law froissa les pages sans s'en rendre compte. Doflamingo ! Cette ordure allait le payer !  
« Ce livre est à vendre ! » claqua une voix.  
Law se retourna vers le caissier qui le fusillait du regard. « C'est toi qui a insulté la pauvre aubergiste, hein ! »  
Il ne l'avait pas insulté, juste ironisé face à son dédain. Sans répondre, Law reposa le livre et sortit de la boutique dans un polie « Au revoir. »  
Le froid claqua sur son visage. Il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il n'avait plus un seul berry, où allait-il dormir ? Dehors n'était pas envisageable. Et si il trouvait un travail et payait une auberge, il ne sortirai jamais de ce pays !  
« Tu peux être logé aux bureaux des Ours Bleus. »  
Law baissa les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler avant de grimacer.  
« L'ourson ? Tu peux parler maintenant ?  
\- Désolé... »  
Law chercha des yeux un passant aux alentours mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne. Il se revit il y a quelques mois face à Cora le muet parlant. Law attirait peut-être ce genre de personne ? Il soupira et décida de faire comme si tout était normal.  
« Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je dois te surveiller.  
\- Tu leur fais un rapport ?  
\- Ils ne savent pas que je peux parler.  
\- Et tu me parles librement à moi ?  
\- Désolé... »  
Law soupira. De mieux en mieux... « Tu parlais des Ours Bleus...  
\- C'est l'organisation où tu as adhéré. Ils peuvent te loger.  
\- Parfait. »  
Il avait un problème de réglé. « Et un autre sur les bras... » soupira-t-il en observant l'ourson. Il l'avait fait partir dès qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment bleu et comme il n'était pas revenu, Law avait cru avoir réussi à s'en être débarrassé. Il s'était dirigé vers la librairie pour avoir des renseignements, on l'en virait et il le trouvait en train de l'attendre... Mais il pouvait en tirer partie. L'ourson en savait bien plus que lui sur l'île.  
« L'ourson, tu connais une taverne ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Emmène-moi là-bas. » ordonna-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Law et l'ourson étaient assis à une table du fond. Cela faisait depuis midi qu'ils y étaient. Huit heures qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Law ne parlait pas, observant ce qu'il se passait dans sa globalité. À partir de six heures, la taverne s'était remplie assez vite et l'alcool coulait à flot. Law était satisfait.  
La porte claqua et un homme entra. Il se dirigea directement vers le tavernier qui lui ouvrit une porte derrière lui. Le regard de Law s'alluma. C'était l'un des voleurs qui avaient essayé de le détrousser.  
Law donna un coup de coude à l'ourson pour qu'il se réveille, se leva et sortit de la taverne. Une fois dehors, il la contourna.  
« Que cherches-tu ? s'étonna l'ourson en bayant -du moins, Law l'interpréta comme cela.  
\- As-tu eu la preuve que les Ours Bleus ne sont pas aussi bien qu'ils le disent ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Le maire essaie de voler ses sujets ?  
\- Non, le maire est quelqu'un de bien. Et M. Wetene se sert de l'amitié qui les lie. »  
Law sauta, s'accrocha à une rambarde et se souleva. Derrière la fenêtre, un rideau cachait l'intérieure de la pièce. « Loupé... » Law glissa par terre. « On va attendre le détrousseur.  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Lui demander qui est le chef.  
\- Tu comptes vraiment essayer d'arrêter le réseau pirates qu'il y a dans l'île ? Tu ne pourras pas remonter au chef comme ça.  
\- Je suis sûr d'obtenir pas mal de berrys. »  
L'ourson le fixait avec perplexité.  
« J'ai appris que lorsque le maire a commencé à bâtir cette île, la moitié de sa fortune qu'il réservait à ça a disparu. Juste en trouvant cet argent, ça fait pas mal. »  
Law s'était rapproché de l'entrée.  
Il attendit patiemment que l'homme sorte de la taverne, ce qu'il fit peu avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Law l'attrapa, le tira en arrière et posa son sabre sur son cou. « Salut toi ! Tu te souviens de moi ? »  
Law sentit le voleur frissonner. Il sourit. « Tu as vu ton chef ?  
\- Non, je... c'est... » bégaya-t-il.  
Law enfonça un peu la lame dans sa gorge. « Quand vas-tu le voir ?  
« Je... De-demain ! Demain, à la taverne, à dix-sept heure ! »  
Law sourit, leva son sabre puis écorcha la joue du malheureux. « Si tu as menti, sache que je te retrouverai. »  
Le voleur hocha imperceptiblement la tête.  
« Très bien... donne-moi tes vêtements. »

* * *

Law entra dans la taverne cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Habillé des vêtements du voleur, il avait pris soin de cacher ses cheveux pour que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas. La nuit, il l'avait passé dans les bureaux des Ours Bleus et la journée, il l'avait passé à réfléchir à un plan.  
C'était maintenant l'heure. Il se dirigea vers le tavernier. « Vous désirez ? » Law fit un geste en direction de la porte derrière lui. Le tavernier hocha la tête et se déplaça. Il lui ouvrit la porte, Law entra.  
Le premier détail qui fit douter Law fut d'entendre la porte se verrouiller. Il avait bien vu hier qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un demandait à entrer, le tavernier n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte. Or, il venait de la fermer à clef... Il se souvint des paroles de l'ourson juste avant d'entrer ici. Il l'avait apparemment cherché toute la journée en espérant le convaincre de ne pas revenir.  
Mais Law ne pouvait faire demie-tour. Et même si ils étaient plus nombreux que prévus, il pouvait toujours utiliser son pouvoir. Pendant son voyage, il avait appris à faire voler des objets dans la sphère. Cela ne paraissait pas grand chose, mais il pouvait toujours profiter de leur surprise. Law avança. Les escaliers descendaient au sous-sol. Là, une unique porte était entrouverte. Law la poussa.  
La pièce était faiblement éclairée. Au centre, une table était entourée de chaises. La pièce semblait grande. Law distinguait des formes sans savoir quels objets c'étaient. Une voix s'éleva derrière un fauteuil. « Petit... veux-tu que je te dise quelque chose ? Tu es entré droit dans mon piège. Et ta première erreur fut de laisser partir Alg. »  
Law remarqua alors dans l'ombre le voleur qu'il avait menacé hier. L'ayant laissé sans vêtements, Law avait été persuadé qu'il allait mourir de froid. Law se mordit la lèvre. Effectivement, il avait loupé son coup.  
« On m'a appris que tu voulais m'arrêter. Si tu veux vraiment jouer les justiciers, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Toute l'économie de l'île s'écroulerait d'un coup.  
\- Je ne joue pas les super héros. Je suis un pirate.  
\- Voyez-vous ça... » se moqua le pirate d'un ton froid.  
Law entendit des personnes se placer derrière lui. Les silhouettes dans l'ombre n'étaient pas des objets mais des pirates ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Son trop-plein de confiance l'avait mis dans une situation délicate. Des yeux, il chercha une porte de sortie.  
« Comment un pirate peut faire marcher l'île ?  
\- Tu es trop petit pour connaître les biens faits du marché noir...  
\- Je vois, sourit Law. C'est vrai que ça aide un pays de voler la moitié de la fortune du maire... »  
Le pirate sortit un pistolet. « Tu en as donc après cet argent, ridicule voleur... »  
Derrière lui, on alluma une cigarette. La fumée s'éleva. Quelqu'un enleva la sécurité de son fusil.  
Law plaça sa main devant lui. La sphère bleu envahit la pièce. On tira. Law se jeta par terre. Il se releva. Une balle l'avait égratigné à l'épaule. Une détonation et Law tomba en arrière. Il se recroquevilla de douleur. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans de l'eau.  
« Tu ne connais pas, hein ? Les balles en granite marin... »  
Law essaya de se relever mais les forces s'enfuyaient de ses muscles. Il souffla bruyamment en essayant d'atténuer la douleur.  
« Dommage, tu n'auras pas eu le temps d'utiliser ton fruit du démon... »  
Le pirate le regardait de haut. Law détestait ça. Le visage des passants qui esquivaient le monstre blanc qu'il avait été lui revenait en mémoire. Celui des soldats aussi. Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il devait trouver une solution. Il releva la tête et dévisagea la dizaine de personnes devant lui.  
Il fallait qu'il se relève. Tout de suite. Être à terre, aussi vulnérable, était synonyme de mort. Law tendit sa main vers son sabre mais son geste fut coupé. Le pirate venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il roula jusqu'aux sbires. Law se recroquevilla en toussant.  
« Je vous le laisse.  
\- Compte sur nous, Gavish ! »  
Law se concentra sur sa main. « Allez, fruit du démon ! C'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! » Mais rien ne se passait. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il perdait conscience.  
Il fallait qu'il se relève. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était le seul à pouvoir venger Cora. Il était le seul. Il était seul. Law ne sentit pas le premier coup. De la neige s'entassait sur lui. L'odeur d'une cigarette disait qu'il était là. Il avait juste à tendre le bras et il pouvait sentir les plumes du manteau de Cora. S'il se retournait, il trouvait sa famille. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Les rejoindre...

« _Ne fais pas ça, Law ! Ne m'abandonne pas !_ » Law dévisagea sa sœur en pleurs. « _Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Law !_ »  
Law serra les points. « Bien sûr que non ! »  
Il vit du rouge. Des gouttes rouges qui dégoulinaient de son front. Une douleur forte à la tête et à la jambe se fit ressentir. Sa respiration se bloqua et il eut l'impression de suffoquer.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve la force de s'enfuir. Qu'il se lève, se dirige vers la sortie et parte. Law tourna lentement la tête pour voir si les sbires étaient toujours là. Ils étaient présents, mais ils n'étaient pas tournés vers lui. Un sifflement dans les tympans de Law l'empêchait d'entendre mais il voyait sur leur visage qu'ils hurlaient d'énervement. Law s'appuya sur sa jambe valide et releva son torse. Assis, il chercha un mur pour s'aider à se lever.  
Une boule de poils blancs aux taches sanglantes se positionna devant lui. Law ouvrit la bouche et prononça son nom sans entendre le son de sa voix. L'ourson attrapa son manteau entre les dents et le tira à toute allure en arrière. Ils traversèrent la foule de pirates, remontèrent les escaliers, sortirent par la porte grande ouverte. Law aperçut dans la taverne Ivice, Wetene et un homme âgé à côté d'eux. Par ses beaux habits, Law sut qu'il s'agissait du maire.  
L'ourson continuait de l'entraîner. Law s'accrocha à son pelage. Le vent claquait sur son visage. Ils s'éloignaient des lumières de la ville. Le soleil entamait sa descente. La glace par terre reflétait son éclat. Law revoyait le levé du soleil qu'il avait contemplé le jour où il avait compris à quel point il tenait à Corazon.  
Il était vivant.  
Il était vivant et plus jamais il ne penserait à mourir. Pour la Ville Blanche, pour sa famille, pour sa petite sœur, et pour son protecteur.  
Law sourit et posa sa tête contre le pelage de l'ourson. Il l'avait sauvé et il ne connaissait même pas son nom... Il ferma les yeux. La douleur de ses blessures était en train de le glisser dans l'inconscience. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller.  
« Law, on est ...ivé... »  
Law se laissa glisser par terre. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une grotte qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne.  
« On peut ...as nous voi... de...l... ville...  
\- Tu vis ici... » souffla Law, heureux d'arriver à déchiffrer ce que lui disait l'ourson.  
Law baissa la tête vers sa jambe. Un filet de sang coulait toujours; la balle s'était logée dedans.  
« L'ourson... j'ai besoin de toi... Mes affaires sont restées au bâtiment de l'Ours Bleu... tu es en état d'aller les chercher ? Il y a le nécessaire pour soigner dedans... »  
L'ourson hocha la tête et fit demi-tour en courant. Law s'appuya contre une paroi. Lorsqu'il avait vu tout ce que la grand-mère lui avait laissé comme médicaments, il l'avait trouvé bien prudente. Maintenant, il pouvait la remercier.  
Law tourna la tête. L'ourson l'avait bien compris, il n'aurait pas pu aller à l'hôpital. Pour ce qu'il avait fait, Wetene aurait très bien pu le tuer.  
Le pirate qui avait essayé de tuer Law était en liberté parce que Wetene le voulait; il devait être gracieusement remercié. Il ne voulait certainement pas que cela s'arrête...  
L'ourson le savait. Tout à l'heure, il avait dû appeler le maire, qui avait pris Wetene et Ivice avec lui, et il les avait emmenés jusqu'au bar.  
Law dévisagea la nuit qui tombait en attendant l'ourson. À son retour, il enleva la balle en granite marin grâce à une pince. Il recousit la plaie et s'occupa de ses autres blessures en plus de celles de l'ourson.

* * *

Law se leva et alla jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. L'ourson avait fait un feu au fond du trou pour que la lumière ne puisse être vue. Law tendit la main et un flocon vint si poser. « Je pensais qu'il faisait trop froid sur cette île pour qu'il puisse neiger... » songea Law.  
Quelqu'un le poussa et il tomba. À terre, il n'arrivait pas à se relever, comme si une force écrasante le retenait au sol. Law releva la tête. Gavish pointait un fusil dans sa direction. « Tu vas payer... »  
L'adrénaline électrisa les muscles de Law qui se leva et partit en courant se réfugier dans un hôpital. Il marchait dans un long couloir aux murs blancs étroits et hauts. Quelque chose le fit tomber. Il se retourna et découvrit ses parents allongés. Law les secoua pour qu'ils se réveillent. Le sang qui dégoulinait sur le sol immaculé refléta Doflamingo qui pointait un fusil sur lui. Law fit volte-face. « Doflamingo ! Je te hais ! Je vais te tuer ! Te tuer ! Tu vas mourir !  
\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça... après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a tué ? »  
Law recula face à Cora. « Allez... il est temps de périr... »  
Son visage était effrayant. Law se protégea de ses mains. « Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! »  
Law eut la sensation de chuter dans le néant. Le néant devint flammes, le sol rouge. Law leva la tête. Sa sœur était à la fenêtre de l'hôpital brûlant. Elle sauta. Il écarta les mains pour la rattraper. Elle passa à travers elles. Il entendit ses os craquer lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le sol, le crâne exploser. Law se retourna.

« La... Lami ? »  
Le corps disloqué ne lui répondit pas. Law eut juste la certitude qu'elle le haïssait de l'avoir abandonné.

Law se leva d'un seul coup. Il chercha des yeux sa sœur avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir.  
« Qu'est-ce ce qui t'arrive ? » paniqua un ourson à côté de lui.  
Law essaya de se calmer. C'était juste un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar... Il essuya sa bouche et ses larmes avant de se retourner et de rassurer l'ourson.

« C'est rien. Par contre, si t'avais de l'eau... »  
Law s'assit et vérifia ses blessures. Il avait de la fièvre mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une infection. Il soupira.  
« Qui est Lami ? »  
L'ourson poussa devant lui une bassine pleine. Law se figea à la question.  
« Je ne t'oblige pas à me répondre ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
Law sourit amèrement. Et il lui raconta tout. La Ville Blanche, le gouvernement, la maladie du plomb blanc, les années pirates avec Doflamingo, le sacrifice de Cora et le fruit du démon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être la fièvre le rendait si sensible, ou tout simplement qu'un enfant de douze ans ne pouvait pas supporter un si lourd secret.  
L'ourson l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Lorsque son récit fut fini, il lui demanda. « Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »  
Law dévisagea quelques instants les étoiles.  
« Je ne suis pas né sur cette île... avoua l'ourson. Je viens du nouveau monde. Wetene m'a emmené ici en pensant que j'étais de la même race que les ours qui tirent le traîneau. J'ai caché que je parlais parce que ça m'avait déjà attiré plusieurs problèmes... »  
Il y eut un silence.  
« Je vais rester sur cette île quelques mois et m'entraîner. Doflamingo veut aller sur Grand Line. J'irai aussi, en tant que pirate. Et le jour où je serai devenu assez fort, je le tuerai. Et après... »  
Law s'arrêta de parler. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. À présent, le « et après » s'imposait en lui. « Et après, reprit-il, je tuerai le monde. Je vais bouleverser la hiérarchie, la Marine, les Dragons Célestes et le monde de la piraterie. »  
Sur les lèvres de l'ourson se dessina un mince sourire. « Alors je t'accompagne ! Je ne compte pas rester ici toute ma vie et étant considéré comme un monstre, j'ai longtemps hésité à en devenir vraiment un... Je vais t'accompagner dans ta destruction ! »  
Law rit. « Nous sommes donc deux monstres ? Très bien, on pourra surveiller l'arrière de l'un et de l'autre. D'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas ton nom.  
\- Bépo, sourit-il.  
\- Alors on sait ce qui nous reste à faire, Bépo !  
\- Oui, cap'taine ! »  
Law sourit sans cacher la larme de soulagement qui coula sur sa joue. Il n'était plus seul face au monde entier.


	14. Chapitre 7

Bonjour! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne nouvelle année!

Je voulais que cette fiction suive au mieux le manga, mais comme on ne connait pas le passé de Bépo, j'ai été obligé de l'inventer, alors j'espère que ça ira ^^' Le voile de mystères se lève dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 7

 **Les murs de flammes**

Le blanc recouvrait les montagnes. Quelques taches vertes, des sapins, apparaissaient parfois, bien qu'à une certaine hauteur, plus aucun végétal ne vivait. L'été était bien avancé sur l'île d'Ayolf et contrairement à l'hiver, ce n'était plus seulement les montagnes qui étaient enneigées mais aussi leurs pieds.

Ce qui était plutôt étrange. L'endroit censé être le plus froid était là où il ne gelait pas mais neigeait. L'explication était assez simple : les montagnes étaient des volcans qui produisaient de la chaleur en permanence. Tandis qu'en bas il grêlait, en haut il neigeait. C'était un autre danger de cette île, en plus de l'isolation et du froid extrême, les volcans n'étaient pas éteints.

Lorsque l'on montait une montagne, la température progressait lentement. La différence entre le haut et le bas n'était pas si énorme que cela, pas au point de provoquer des vents, mais assez pour avoir ce changement climatique.

Les volcans étaient fréquentés normalement que par les animaux aguerris puisque la différence de température avait beau être moindre, la crête était ardue et la neige cachait facilement les trous et les ravins. Pourtant, depuis trois ans, deux personnes vivaient en permanence là haut, n'allant que très ponctuellement aux villages d'en bas.

Law et Bépo avaient changé pendant ce laps de temps. Bépo avait perdu sa taille d'ourson pour sa taille d'adulte. Ses traits d'enfant animal s'étaient transformés en des traits beaucoup plus humains. Marchant à quatre pattes à côté de Law, il lui arrivait facilement au bassin.

Law avait grandi, laissant derrière lui son corps d'enfant pour le remplacer par un corps d'adolescent. Ses joues avaient perdu leur rondeur il avait à présent les yeux plus petits, comme à demi-fermés, soulignés par des cernes noires. Il y avait un décalage entre son corps encore en croissance et l'expression fermée de son visage.

Tous les deux s'étaient entraînés dur pendant trois ans, c'était palpable. Ils se déplaçaient sereinement, comme s'ils se savaient capables de renverser toutes les épreuves qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin. C'était comme si, l'un comme l'autre, malgré leur dur passé, avaient su s'épanouir jusqu'au bout.

Ils grimpaient vers le haut du volcan. Ils avaient dépassé la caverne qui leur avait servi de refuge. Depuis trois ans, en même temps qu'ils progressaient à vive allure, les deux partenaires avaient élaboré ensemble un plan pour récupérer l'argent du maire. Ils avaient pris des repères, concocté des parades, espionné, mûrement réfléchi jusqu'au jour où ils avaient su qu'ils étaient prêts à quitter l'île.

Le temps passé à Ayolf n'avait pas été facile. S'entraîner sans perdre de vue leurs objectifs n'avait pas été si évident. Mais les deux, devenus plus que des partenaires, s'étaient convaincus que si ils arrivaient à survivre au froid, à la solitude et à la faim, rien ne leur serait impossible. Ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

Law et Bépo entamèrent un petit détour. Ils contournèrent un point bien précis avant de s'y diriger. Incrustée dans la roche, une porte de secours était déblayée tous les jours pour pouvoir l'utiliser en cas d'urgence. Law l'ouvrit. Par sécurité, et parce que qui songerait qu'elle serait découverte ? elle n'était pas verrouillée. Les deux partenaires se glissèrent dans un couloir silencieux. Ils posèrent les pieds par terre, refermèrent la trappe et, à l'aveuglette, trouvèrent une porte un peu plus loin qui donnait sur un débarras. Ils y entrèrent et Law se changea, laissant sur place ses vêtements volés à Croice et mit à la place les habits des subordonnés de Gavish : un costume blanc rembourré au cas où il faille aller dehors en urgence.

Le repère de Gavish avait toujours été dans le volcan. Arrivé ici, il avait directement demandé la construction des tunnels qui représentaient son territoire. Une bonne partie de l'argent du maire était partie dedans -mais les deux partenaires avaient vérifié, il en restait- et pour le coup, cette construction avait lancé l'économie de l'île. La plupart des employés de l'époque étaient maintenant des sbires de Gavish et comme c'était lui qui dominait l'argent de l'île, personne, et encore moins les Ours Bleus, n'agissait contre lui. Si il y avait un maire, c'était bien lui.

Bépo aida ensuite Law à déverrouiller une plaque qui cachait la bouche d'aération. Il y grimpa dedans, fit un signe à Bépo qui, étant trop gros, attendrait ici, et s'y engouffra complètement. Law avait vérifié, au dessus de la plaque en métal qui résonnait se trouvait un grillage qui soutenait son poids. Il était sûr qu'on ne se douterait pas de sa présence. Le débarras où était Bépo était rarement utilisé. Le plan de base était qu'il aille dans la pièce où était rangé l'argent, le récupère puis reparte par le même chemin que l'aller. Mais il savait qu'il allait forcément avoir des imprévus et qu'il faudrait alors que lui et Bépo agissent vite.

Law avait hésité à se faire embaucher comme sbire, mais Gavish connaissait son visage. Bépo n'était tout simplement pas envisageable, ils leur manquaient donc quelques informations importantes : combien d'ennemis exactement ? Par où passait Gavish pour se rendre en ville ? Il allait tous les jours dans son bar, mais il ne passait jamais par la montagne. Avait-il un fruit du démon ? Aucune information dessus. Alors Law et Bépo étaient prêts à tout.

Law s'arrêta, descendit du grillage, se posa sur la plaque en métal et retira une grille. Il sauta dans la pièce. C'était une chambre agressive de rouge. Un lit double aux draps de cette couleur étaient défaits. Les pieds de Law foulaient un tapis du même écarlate. Une table de nuit, avec quelques chopes dessus, et un bureau étaient en bois de qualité.

Law poussa le lit en essayant d'éviter qu'il grince par terre et se baissa vers une trappe. Il prit son couteau et chercha à casser le cadenas, ce qui n'était pas facile.

Law n'avait pas pu récupérer le sabre de la grand-mère, ce qui lui avait quand même fait un pincement au cœur. Il avait alors volé un autre sabre et un couteau, mais le sabre n'était pas aiguisé, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence qu'il n'avait qu'un poignard pour seule arme.

Law utilisa son pouvoir, ce qui permit d'accélérer le processus. Le cadenas céda. « Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. » chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son mini escargophone dans sa poche, volé pour l'occasion.

Il ouvrit la trappe et grimaça à la vue de la petite poche remplie de pièces d'or. Il devait forcément en avoir d'autres.

La porte de la chambre se déverrouilla et deux personnes entrèrent. C'était Wetene, qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux et une fille à moitié déshabillée qui semblait passablement éméchée.

Wetene, passé sa surprise, sortit une arme à feu de son manteau et tira. Law roula sur le côté en se protégeant grâce au lit. Il créa une bulle bleue. « Room. » prononça-t-il. Elle envahit la pièce. L'arme qu'avait Wetene se retrouva au côté de Law. Il tenait à présent une bouteille vide. Law se précipita, ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui.

« ça faisait longtemps, chef... » railla-t-il en accentuant le _chef_.

Wetene semblait abasourdi, ne comprenant sûrement pas qui était l'enfant devant lui, juste qu'il était en très mauvaise position.

« Gard... ! » s'écria-t-il avant que Law ne pose le poignard sur sa gorge et lui fasse signe de se taire.

Wetene profita de ce rapprochement pour essayer de l'éventrer. Law s'en aperçut à la dernière seconde et esquiva non sans dommage. Son ventre se mit à saigner. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde chance et passa sa lame sur la gorge de l'ennemi. Le sang s'échappa de la plaie à toute vitesse, éclaboussant Law et la fille qui était toujours à côté. Lorsque le corps s'écroula complètement par terre, elle arrêta de fixer Law avec terreur et se mit à hurler. Law, agacé, l'attrapa par les cheveux et écrasa sa tête contre le mur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ce coup, tu ne te souviendras pas dans quel lit tu as failli finir... »

Des pas affolés raisonnaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Law recula à toute vitesse, souleva le lit et s'en fit une barrière. « M. Wetene, vous allez bien ? » s'enquit quelqu'un. Comme personne ne répondait, il ouvrit lentement la porte avant de reculer avec un petit cri à la vue du corps de son chef. Law, qui avait récupéré l'ancien pistolet de Wetene, visa avec et tira. Le premier garde tomba.

« L'assassin est encore là ! » s'affola quelqu'un. Ils se cachèrent tous derrière le mur et plusieurs cris de stupeur s'élevèrent. Des gardes furent envoyés à terre. Des plaintes de douleur et d'incompréhension se firent entendre. Certains essayaient de se relever mais la vue de l'ours les tétanisait. L'ours, lui, n'hésitait pas.

Law sortit de son refuge et vint rejoindre Bépo. Celui ci s'enquit de la tache rouge qui apparaissait sur son tee-shirt. « Juste une égratignure. » le rassura son ami.

Un tintement se fit entendre. Avant que l'un des ennemis ne puisse les atteindre, Law avait déjà fait exploser sa cervelle. Il soupira en désignant le sachet d'or qu'il tenait. « On avait pas les bonnes infos, c'était la chambre de Wetene.

\- 'Nous reste plus qu'à chercher ailleurs.

\- Faisons attention, il doit rester beaucoup d'ennemis, c'est assez grand. Et ils savent où nous sommes. »

Law désignait l'escargocaméra sur le mur qui les observait. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, laissant les corps des gardes derrière eux. Ceux qui venaient à leur rencontre étaient de plus en plus rares, et les deux acolytes s'en débarrassaient sans problème. Ils avançaient au hasard des couloirs, en ouvrant chaque porte, pour prévenir un piège et à la recherche d'une salle au trésors.

Une porte particulièrement solide s'ouvrit sur un appartement. Contrairement à la décoration, très sobre et grise, des salles et couloirs qu'ils venaient de passer, l'appartement était richement décoré avec des murs tapissés fleurissants de tableaux représentant des paysages. Comme dans la chambre de Wetene, les meubles étaient de bonne qualité, le tout très bien entretenu, sans l'ombre de désordre.

« ça doit être l'appartement de Gavish. L'argent est sûrement là. »

Ils se mirent à chercher dans les pièces les unes après les autres. Dans la chambre, Law sourit en voyant la triple sommes que possédait Wetene jetée sur un bureau, comme futile. Le reste devait être bien gardé à un autre endroit, mais où ?

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de recherche, Bépo appela son ami. Il avait déplacé une bibliothèque d'une seconde chambre et avait trouvé, derrière un faux mur, un coffre. Il était protégé d'un cadenas qui ne serait sûrement pas si facile à déverrouiller.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'est ce que vous cherchiez... ridicules voleurs... »

Law et Bépo se retournèrent. Un homme robuste, suivi de plusieurs gardes, les visait.

Bépo sursauta et recula imperceptiblement. Law l'observa. L'ours était hypnotisé par l'homme devant eux. Il tremblait. Law savait à quoi il pensait. Cet homme, c'était sa raison de vouloir détruire le monde.

Comme le lui avait expliqué Bépo, il était né sur une île dans le nouveau monde. Là bas, il avait été attrapé par Wetene et ramené de force sur Ayolf. Pendant le voyage qui l'y avait conduit, plusieurs fois, on l'avait fait descendre du bateau pour « qu'il puisse prendre l'air ».

Les pirates l'emmenaient avec eux jusqu'au village. Et il avait pu observer de près ce que des humains étaient capables de faire à d'autres humains. Ce n'était pas sa race, il n'était pas censé ressentir de la pitié pour les victimes. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il les _comprenait_. Il comprenait leurs gémissements, leurs appels au secours, leurs plaintes, leurs prières, leurs pleurs, leurs désespoirs, leurs souffrances, leurs morts mais aussi leurs corruptions.

Bépo servait d'animal intimident. Mais était-ce vraiment utile ? Lorsque Gavish sentait que ses hommes n'en pouvaient plus du voyage, il ne rechignait pas à donner de l'argent qui suffisait souvent à corrompre les forces de l'ordre. Mais certains n'acceptaient pas et se révoltaient. Ils étaient abattus, tout simplement. Les vivres étaient pillées, les personnes estimées inutiles étaient brûlées avec leur maison, les autres étaient accueillis comme « futurs citoyens d'Ayolf », les femmes étaient d'abord rassemblées sur la place avant d'aller sur le bateau. Elles étaient vendues au plus offrant.

Bépo était au première loge. Il n'osait désobéir alors c'était toujours lui qu'on choisissait comme _objet de menaces_. Et pendant ce temps, il détournait les yeux en répétant « Désolé... désolé... »

C'était la triste réalité sur la population d'Ayolf. Elle avait été enlevée. L'île étant loin de tout, personne ne pouvait fuir. Elle avait été obligée de s'adapter rapidement pour ne pas se faire tuer par les Ours Bleus.

Bépo avait rencontré le maire une semaine après son arrivée. Il l'avait d'abord utilisé comme animal de compagnie avant de se rendre compte de sa compréhension du langage humain. C'est lui qui avait appris à Bépo à prononcer d'autres mots que « désolé ». Et ce fut dur, parce que malgré les années, et surtout depuis qu'elles étaient passées, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver ces personnes.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit au maire. Bépo, comme il l'avait baptisé, était devenu son « homme » de confiance et son confident. Ce n'était pas vrai dans l'autre sens. Bépo lui avait toujours raconté les événements que partiellement. Il s'était vite rendu compte que le maire était un homme bon, et il ne voulait pas que lui aussi se sente coupable à vie. Alors il lui avait menti, quitte à le laisser croire que son ami Wetene était un homme rentré dans le droit chemin. Quitte à ce qu'il croit que l'île se portait à merveille, quitte à laisser ces personnes souffrir...

Le jour où Bépo avait sauvé Law, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le pirate de ses cauchemars. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était encore sur l'île. Il croisait tous les jours Wetene mais lui il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il en avait déduit qu'il était parti. Il se trompait. Et ce jour là, son visage avait fait remonter tous les souvenirs de cet affreux voyage. Et pour la première fois, il avait tout raconté à quelqu'un, à Law, qui lui avait précédemment confié son horrible enfance.

En une soirée, la relation entre Law et Bépo s'était resserrée. Et maintenant, Law savait exactement ce que voyait son partenaire à la place des murs décorés. Des murs de flammes.

Law savait que Bépo frappait toujours en pensant à ces personnes qu'il avait vu mourir. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne tuerait jamais quiconque « pour ne pas me rabaisser à ces ordures. » sauf pour manger, bien sûr. C'était le premier à détourner les yeux quand Law tuait quelqu'un.

Mais les convictions de Bépo semblaient vaciller. Law savait ce qu'il était en train de se demander. « Ai-je raison de faire ça ? Ma cause n'est-elle pas vaine ? » Law s'était souvent posé ces questions. Il voulait soigner des gens, alors pourquoi en tuait-il ? Cela ne ramènerait de toute façon ni sa famille, ni son protecteur. Alors pourquoi ?

Il avait trouvé la réponse lorsqu'il avait su ce qu'il ferait après avoir tué Doflamingo. Il voulait aller bien plus loin que la vengeance. Bouleverser le monde, le détruire, peut-être pas pour un monde plus juste, mais au moins autre chose.

Gavish les toisait. Il interpella Bépo. « Je te connais toi... le toutou du maire, non ? »

Bépo recula encore de quelques pas sans répondre, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Un simple pirate. »

Law s'avança. « Et je serai ravi de pouvoir te montrer mes progrès... Room. » Une sphère bleue apparut. L'instant d'après, la balle de fusil qu'on avait tiré revint dans la direction du tireur. Law sortit son arme à feu et appuya sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que tous les soldats soient à terre.

Gavish s'était protégé de corps de soldats. Il se dégagea.

Law interpella son partenaire. « Je te le laisse ! Ma blessure est plus grave que je ne le pensais, et je suis sûr que tu t'en tiras très bien tout seul. »

Bépo sembla en rester sans voix. Law vint se poser près du mur. Gavish se releva en grognant des insultes. Bépo hésita puis avança lentement, très lentement.

Il se positionna face à son ennemi et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières, comme pour avoir l'air plus imposant.

Après des années, il allait enfin se battre contre l'homme de sa terreur et de sa haine. Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur.


	15. Chapter 8

Bonjour!

J'ai déjà dû le marquer quelque part mais c'est vraiment dur d'enchaîner cours et écriture ^^' alors ne vous étonnez pas si entre mes chapitres il y a maintenant des blancs de deux mois...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise plus qu'à moi... (c'est le dernier de l'arc Ayolf!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

 **Bépo et le vieux maire**

Les deux ennemis se dévisageaient. Bépo, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, avait le souffle court. Ce fut Gavish qui bougea le premier il sortit son arme à feu et s'apprêtait à tirer. Bépo se baissa et lui envoya trois coups de pied à la suite, un au niveau du visage, un au niveau du torse, et un au niveau du ventre, tout en hurlant « Atatatatak ! »  
Gavish eut le souffle coupé. Il fut propulsé en arrière et lâcha son arme. Bépo l'aida à tomber en l'écrasant de tout son corps. Un craquement résonna, sûrement une côte qui s'était brisée. Gavish poussa un couinement de douleur. Il ne devait plus vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Bépo leva sa patte en l'air. Il murmura quelques mots que Law n'entendit pas, mais qu'il devina facilement. « Je suis désolé. » Il frappa sa tête et du sang gicla. Bépo regarda ces taches rouges, puis observa son ennemi. Il écrasa ses deux mains, pour être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir, ce qui arracha un dernier cri à Gavish. Puis, il se tourna vers Law. « C'est bon.  
\- Je vois, soupira-t-il. Je dois m'occuper de l'achever ? »  
Bépo jeta un œil vers Gavish avant de répondre. « Non, le seul qui puisse décider de son sort, c'est le maire. J'aimerais le lui apporter.  
\- Comme tu voudras. » acquiesça Law en se levant.  
Bépo se redressa et se dirigea vers Law, sur les deux pattes arrières. « Comment va ta blessure cap'taine ?  
\- C'était rien, lança sournoisement Law. Il souleva son tee-shirt pour confirmer ses dires et en effet, ce n'était qu'une petite coupure.  
\- Quoi ! s'exclama Bépo. Tu m'as menti !  
\- Et tu ne me remercies même pas ? » sourit encore une fois Law qui s'amusait.  
Bépo maugréa quelque chose puis murmura un « merci » sincère.  
Les lèvres de Law s'étirèrent joyeusement. Depuis qu'il y a trois ans, Bépo avait aperçu Gavish, il savait que sa présence le hantait. En le rendant inoffensif par sa propre force, Bépo se délivrait d'un poids.  
Law s'approcha de l'ennemi qui n'avait pas bougé. Son visage était d'un blanc froid et on ne pouvait voir à l'œil nu si son torse se soulevait encore ou non. « Je sais que le corps humain est résistant, mais sache que je ne soignerai pas cette ordure, quitte à ce qu'il clamse avant qu'on est retrouvé le maire.  
\- Aucun problème, on lui donnera le corps.  
\- Drôle de cadeau. »  
Après avoir vérifié son pouls -il était vivant- Law lui arracha du cou un collier. Le pendentif n'était autre qu'une clef. Law la prit et grâce à elle, il déverrouilla le coffre. Comme il s'en était douté, elle contenait beaucoup plus de berrys que ce que Wetene possédait. Il s'empara du sac.  
Bépo avait balancé par dessus son épaule Gavish et attendait debout sur ses deux pattes.  
« Tu te décides à garder cette position alors ?  
\- Je crois bien, oui. »  
Law et Bépo se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Ce regard valait tous les mots du monde. Bépo voulait auparavant se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrières qu'en temps de combat pour ne pas ressembler à son ennemi juré. Mais maintenant qu'il n'existait plus, il semblait être passé outre.  
Les deux amis continuèrent leur visite du sous terrain, espérant trouver d'autres trésors.

* * *

Une porte qu'ils ouvrirent révéla une armurerie. Law, qui manquait cruellement d'arme, s'y aventura et fit plusieurs fois le tour. Cette pièce ne renfermait que des armes à feu et des sabres basiques. Mais il ne fut pas mécontent en découvrant derrière une trappe des armes plus performantes.  
Il posa le sac rempli de pièces d'or à l'entrée et regarda les sabres en silence. Il prit plusieurs d'entre eux, les dégaina, les observa et les reposa.  
Il hésitait entre plusieurs lorsqu'il remarqua une boite étroite mais très longue sous un meuble. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit. Elle renfermait un sabre. Law le prit dans ses mains. Il était assez lourd et très grand, ce qui n'était pas du tout pratique. Il retira le fourreau orné de croix blanches qui s'alignaient à la verticale. La lame était maudite. Sans que Law put l'expliquer, il en était certain. Cette particularité intrigua Law qui l'étudia de plus près. La garde était recouverte d'une fourrure blanche.  
« Ils avaient peur que le sabre prenne froid ? interrogea Bépo, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Va donc choisir une arme, maugréa Law pour toute réponse.  
\- Je me bats à mains nues. »  
Law ne répondit pas. Il prit le manche au tissu violet à deux mains et activa son fruit du démon. L'espace devint bleu. Avant que Bépo n'est pu protester, Law le trancha en deux.  
« Ma foi, il s'accommode bien à mon fruit ! J'ai beaucoup de portée.  
\- Cap'taine ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! » geint Bépo dont deux morceaux gisaient par terre.  
Law fit voler le haut de son corps jusqu'à son tronc, rendant à son compagnon son apparence originale. Il fit ensuite disparaître la sphère bleue.  
« J'ai choisi Bépo, je prends lui. »  
Bépo acquiesça et ils repartirent une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs. Une porte en métal et anti-bruit interpella Law. Grâce à son pouvoir et à son nouveau sabre, il la trancha avec facilité et entra.  
Suivait un couloir gris séparé en deux par des barreaux. En face, il n'y avait qu'une chaise, déserte de son garde à présent. Les prisons étaient bien isolées.  
Bépo s'avança. Les deux premières cellules étaient vides. La troisième enfermait un homme que Bépo connaissait très bien.  
« Monsieur le maire, vous me reconnaissez ? »  
L'homme était appuyé contre les barreaux et fixait le fond de la petite pièce. Il se retourna. C'était un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années mais qui avait l'air d'en avoir dix de plus après ces quelques temps passés en prison. Ses cheveux grisonnants se faisaient rares. Il avait de petits yeux à demis fermés, les lèvres basses et la mâchoire cachée par une barbe. Ses seuls habits étaient un sweat-shirt et un pantalon bien abîmés.  
Ses petits yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise « Bépo ? C'est toi ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur le maire.  
\- Je te croyais mort !  
\- Un mensonge de Gavish sans doute. Le voilà d'ailleurs. »  
Bépo désigna l'ennemi posté sur son épaule.  
« Vous l'avez... battu ? demanda-t-il en les regardant, abasourdi.  
\- Oui. »  
Law s'approcha des barrières et les trancha. « Depuis quand êtes-vous enfermé ici, vieux maire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... un an ou deux... » répondit-il en sortant de la cellule, encore étonné qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Bépo et Law se regardèrent. « ça correspond au moment où les villes se sont détériorées. Tous les habitants ont fuit.  
\- Fuit ? Et Gavish ne les a pas rattrapés ?  
\- Il n'en avait plus besoin, il y a assez de pirates sur l'île maintenant. »  
Le maire se redressa et dévisagea le couloir gris. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi plus aucun villageois n'était amené jusqu'ici...  
\- Monsieur le maire... vous étiez au courant de ce que faisait Gavish ?  
\- Non... et j'ai été bien naïf...  
\- Parlons de ça plus tard. Comment Gavish vous a amené ici, vieux maire ?  
\- Par...par de très longs escaliers qui passent sous la montagne. »  
Encore une fois, Law et Bépo se regardèrent. Gavish empruntait ce chemin et non le leur pour venir jusqu'à son repère, ce qui expliquait facilement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais croisé.  
Les deux amis étaient venus en ouvrant chaque porte. Cet escalier ne devait donc pas être derrière eux mais devant. Ils laissèrent Gavish dans l'ancienne cellule du vieux maire et partirent avec ce dernier.  
Ils traversèrent le reste du labyrinthe, devant parfois se séparer, avant de trouver le dit escalier. La porte devant eux était immense et bien fermée. Law la coupa et ils purent admirer le travail qui avait duré plusieurs années et qui avait coûté quelques dizaines de vies. L'escalier n'était pas particulièrement large, pas assez en tout cas pour un homme robuste, mais il était long. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il allait du haut du volcan jusqu'à Croice. Ils commencèrent à descendre.

« Vous êtes donc au courant pour le volcan ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je pensais mourir à cause de lui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On m'a kidnappé le jour où je devais faire une annonce au peuple. Les scientifiques s'étaient rendus compte que le volcan s'était réveillé.  
\- Ces scientifiques ont sûrement « mystérieusement disparus » à l'heure qu'il est, lança Law.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis.  
\- Gavish ignore le problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être ne sait-il pas mais ce serait peu probable... A-t-il une solution ou ni croit-il pas ? Je n'en ai aucune idée... »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis le vieux homme reprit doucement la parole. « Bépo... tu savais pour Wetene, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Bépo baissa la tête. « Oui.  
\- Raconte moi s'il te plaît... Je... j'ai besoin de savoir... » supplia le vieux maire.  
Law accéléra. Cette discussion ne le concernait pas.  
En descendant ces marches au nombre infini, il pensa à leur prochaine destination. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent sur une île où aucun militaire ne pourrait les déranger et où Law espérait pouvoir trouver des compagnons facilement mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir changer de programme. Bépo n'allait sûrement pas accepter qu'ils laissent le vieux maire ici, il allait falloir le déposer sur une île et évidemment une île pas trop malfamée. Le vieux maire devrait en connaître une, sinon Law en choisirait avec des livres de géographie.  
Avec l'argent qu'il avait acquis, il pouvait maintenant s'acheter tous les livres qu'il voulait mais ce n'était plus la peine pour cette île, il les avait tous volés. Il fallait qu'il pense à les récupérer. C'était l'une des seules affaires qu'il avait laissé dans le refuge et il ne comptait pas s'en séparer.  
Il en était à là de ses réflexions lorsque l'escalier rétrécit vers une porte. Law la poussa et arriva directement dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Au centre se trouvait une table et autour d'elle deux gardes qui avaient levé leurs yeux de leurs cartes à jeu et les regardaient à présent avec surprise.  
L'un d'eux les interrogea « Vous êtes qui ?  
\- Je crois que nous sommes ennemis, messieurs. »  
Law dégaina sa nouvelle arme, jetant par terre le fourreau. La pièce devint bleue et les gardes furent tranchés en deux dans un même élan. Quatre morceaux tombèrent à terre et, après quelques secondes, les deux têtes se mirent à hurler de terreur. Law ramena leurs armes à feu grâce à son pouvoir. Il soupira «Bépo... fais les taire... » ce que fit l'ours sans rechigner.  
Law donna les pistolets au maire.  
« Vous êtes... fort... »  
Law haussa les épaules et vint jusqu'au centre de la pièce. « Cet endroit me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, pas toi, Bépo ? »  
C'était ici que Gavish avait blessé Law avec une balle en granit marin et que Bépo l'avait sauvé.  
« C'était donc pour toi que Bépo m'avait appelé à venir jusqu'au bar ce jour là ? questionna le vieux maire.  
\- Ouais. »  
Law prit le manteau d'un des deux gardes et le tendit au vieux maire. Il lui conseilla de prendre la paire de chaussures dont la pointure lui correspondait le mieux.  
« Tu étais un enfant à ce moment là !  
\- À ce qu'il paraît. Mais ce n'était qu'il n'y a trois ans.  
\- Juste trois ans ? Mais quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Quinze ans, répondit Law en montant les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder au bar.  
\- Et je peux savoir ton nom ?  
\- Trafalgar Law. »  
Law ouvrit la porte, prêt à se battre. Le tavernier le regarda avec étonnement puis suspicion. « Qui es-tu, toi ? » grogna-t-il, menaçant.  
Law fit un tour des tables du regard. À l'heure qu'il était -c'était le matin, peut-être midi à présent- ils n'étaient pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes.  
Law recula pour que Bépo puisse être le seul à l'entendre. « Attention, ce sont tous des pirates. »  
Le tavernier sortit de la poche de son tablier un pistolet. « Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais ! » hurla-t-il.  
Law lui planta la lame de son sabre dans la gorge. Il l'arracha ensuite, ce qui laissa une traînée de sang sur les verres proprement empilés. Law s'enleva de l'embouchure de la porte pour que Bépo puisse venir à ses côtés. Law trancha à travers la salle à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa nouvelle arme, mais même si la découpe n'était pas précise, il eut la satisfaction de trancher tout de même deux tables et un bras au passage.  
Law échangea de place le bras découpé et un verre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il l'agita sous les yeux des pirates. Ces derniers le dévisageaient, trop terrifiés pour l'instant pour esquisser un mouvement. Bépo fit un double sauts et se retrouva devant une table où trois pirates s'étaient levés. Il leur envoya à chacun trois coups de pied qui les envoya à terre. Il se dirigea vers deux autres, tandis que Law se chargeait des derniers.  
En fin de compte, plus personne ne se tenait debout sauf Law, Bépo et le maire. Des plaintes s'élevaient du sol mais les deux partenaires ni prêtaient pas d'attention. Law donna ses instructions.  
« Je vais récupérer nos affaires dans notre refuge, pendant ce temps, trouve-nous de la nourriture et un nouveau bateau. Je te laisse les berrys. Et vous, vieux maire, lança Law en se retournant vers lui, tachez de nous trouver une île où vous voulez qu'on vous dépose.  
\- Euh... oui... très bien... »  
Sur ces mots, Law sortit de la taverne.  
Le village où était arrivé Law il y a trois ans n'avait d'apparence pas changé. Mais à la place des citoyens résignés se trouvaient à présent des pirates qui ne pensaient qu'à profiter de leur temps.  
Law quitta rapidement Croice pour se diriger vers leur grotte. Là-bas, il récupéra ses livres et leurs quelques affaires qui se limitaient aux objets indispensables. Il mit tout dans le sac de la grand-mère et le jeta sur son dos.  
Le bateau que lui avait confié l'ami de la grand-mère avait été volé. Lorsque Law s'était décidé à aller chercher le reste de ses affaires, il n'y était plus et l'homme qui surveillait les bateaux non plus. Cela s'était passé il y a un an, tandis que tous les habitants fuyaient vers d'autres îles.  
Pendant trois ans, il avait été coupé du monde. Aucun journal n'arrivait jusqu'ici et Law n'avait pas pu avoir d'information sur son ennemi. En trois ans, qu'avait-il fait ? Où était-il à présent ? Law ne voulait plus courir à la mort comme avant. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il n'était plus question de prendre autant de risque. Déjà, il pouvait compter sur Bépo pour couvrir ses arrières. Mais il fallait qu'il récupère vite des alliés en qui il puisse avoir confiance. Abattre seul la Don Quichotte Family était impossible.  
Au port, Bépo et le vieux maire l'attendaient. Son compagnon désigna un bateau. « Nous n'avons qu'à voler celui là ! »  
Il désignait une petite corvette à trois mâts. « Tu es sûr que tu pourras le manœuvrer seul ?  
\- Je n'ai pas étudié la navigation pour rien ! s'indigna-t-il.  
\- Alors c'est parfait. Tu as fait le ménage ?  
\- Non, j 'y vais de ce pas ! »  
Bépo monta sur le pont et disparut. Quelques instants après, il jetait par dessus bord des pirates. Law demanda au maire « Vous avez choisi votre île ?  
\- Oui, elle se situe à cinq jours de mer et...  
\- Parfait. »  
Bépo réapparut. « C'est tout bon cap'taine ! »  
Il prit alors les sacs et grimpa à son tour sur la corvette. C'était un petit navire de guerre, rapide et léger, déjà équipé de quelques canons. Le navire était long et étroit. Il pouvait facilement accueillir une dizaine d'hommes.  
« Ça doit te changer du petit bateau de pêche ! » s'écria joyeusement Bépo.  
Quelques minutes après, ils levaient l'ancre.  
Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent, Law et Bépo en profitèrent pour visiter le bateau dans tous les sens et arracher l'ancien drapeau pirate. Ils se refirent une santé; ils étaient contents de trouver une douche pour se laver et de manger quelques fruits et légumes. Sur Ayolf, ils faisaient bouillir de l'eau et se lavaient avec un savon mais il faisait tellement froid qu'ils le faisaient le moins souvent possible. Aussi, les légumes étaient rares sur l'île. Ils en avaient volé à l'occasion mais s'étaient surtout contentés de la viande qu'ils chassaient.  
Law en profita aussi pour s'habituer à son nouveau sabre qui, d'après un livre trouvé sur le sujet, s'appelait Kikoku. Il lut aussi le journal mais rien n'attira son attention.  
Le vieux maire, lui, restait au lit. Avec le temps passé en prison, il se sentait d'un seul coup très fatigué, ce qui était normal. Cet état n'inquiétait pas le médecin.

* * *

L'île fut en vue. C'était une île assez grande qui vivait de son commerce maritime comme le prouvait le port qui faisait presque la taille de la ville. Cette dernière était entourée de sables. C'était une île sèche et chaude.  
Ils allèrent sur une plage déserte pour accoster. Le vieux maire et Law s'étaient déshabillés et ne portaient qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la grande ville. Ils traversèrent de petits déserts dont la température ne dépassait pas les quarante degrés.  
La ville était animée. Les petites maisons rondes se succédaient. Ils traversèrent une rue où beaucoup de marchants les accostèrent. Finalement, ils s'installèrent au premier étage d'un bar avec une boisson pour se rafraîchir. Ils ne prononçaient pas une parole, se contentant d'apprécier le liquide froid.  
« C'est mon île natale. »  
C'était les premières paroles que prononçaient le vieux homme depuis au moins quelques jours.  
« Et vous avez ensuite déménagé dans une île au climat froid ? Drôle d'idée. » remarqua Law.  
Le maire ne répondit pas.  
Après quelques instants, Law remarqua que son sabre, qui ne le quittait désormais plus, n'était pas à côté de lui. Il se leva vivement.  
« Où est mon sabre ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, cap'taine... »  
Law redescendit au rez-de-chaussé et apostropha le barman. « Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un partir avec un long sabre noir à fourrure ?  
\- Non, désolé.  
\- Moi, je l'ai vu. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le récupérer. »  
Law se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. « Comment ça ?  
\- Il était à vous, ce sabre ? Alors il ne vous appartient plus. Il va être donné à l'enfant capricieux du colonel. Et on ne touche pas à la Marine... »  
Law avait écouté la tirade sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il se retourna vers Bépo qui l'avait suivi. « On rattrape le voleur. »


	16. Chapitre 9

Bonjour! Voici la suite!

Je dois vous prévenir : la fiction va devenir de plus en plus sombre. Dans ce chapitre, il y a une description en détail d'une brûlure et des sous entendus de viol. Ce ne sont que des sous entendus et ce sera pareil pour la torture dans quelques chapitres, mais les plus jeunes, je vous conseille de vous arrêter ici.  
Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 Le garde brûlé**

« Cap'taine, attends... » supplia Bépo.

Law s'arrêta et se retourna. En deux enjambées, son compagnon vint le rejoindre. Il reprit son souffle, plié en deux. Law s'essuya le front. Sans l'ombre des bâtiments de la ville, le soleil tapait violemment.

« C'est bon ?

\- Ouais... »

Law reprit sa marche rapide et Bépo recommença à se faire distancer.

On leur avait dit que le voleur était le fils du lieutenant de l'île. « _Il a dû rentrer chez lui. Pas la peine d'aller à la caserne._

 _\- Où habite-t-il ?_

 _\- En dehors de la ville. À dix minutes à pied je dirais._ »

En effet, après avoir durement marchés sur un chemin sableux, ils se retrouvèrent face à une palissade qui semblait protéger une maison. Autour, il y avait quelques arbres qui formaient une petite forêt sèche.

« Cap'taine, regarde... »

Bépo indiquait une ouverture dans la palissade. Devant, une personne surveillait. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

Le garde ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il était habillé de l'uniforme des nouveaux moussaillons et portait par dessus une cape blanche qui le protégeait du soleil. À sa main, il tenait une lance.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, le garde leur ordonna: « Faîtes demi-tour. Il n'y a rien à voir ici. »

Law eut un sourire sinistre. « Étrange accueil... Je cherche le fils du lieutenant.

\- C'est moi. »

Law l'observa une fois de plus. Un fils de lieutenant dans les bleus ? Il remarqua que le garde prenait bien soin de cacher le haut de son visage avec sa capuche.

« Alors c'est toi... tu m'as volé quelque chose qui m'appartient.

\- Je me doutais que vous étiez là pour ça... soupira-t-il, soudainement plus poli. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. »

La main du garde se crispa sur son arme.

« Bépo. »

Bépo envoya un coup de pied. Il rencontra le vide et Bépo faillit perdre l'équilibre. Law leva les yeux. Le moussaillon avait fait un saut pour esquiver. Il redescendait maintenant droit sur Bépo, la pointe de la lance vers lui.

« Room. » La bulle bleue s'élargit de la main de Law. Bépo échangea sa place avec une pierre. Le garçon atterrit par terre, surpris. Law se baissa et lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire. Un autre dans le ventre le fit tomber en arrière. Law attrapa la lance avant qu'elle ne tombe. « Tu permets ? J'en aurais besoin tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré mon sabre... »

Le garde ne répondit pas. Il tentait de se relever. Law fit signe à Bépo de faire demi-tour, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Bépo s'étonna. « Tu abandonnes cap'taine ?

\- Non. Ce soir, nous irons le reprendre puis nous quitterons l'île. Tu devrais peut-être faire tes adieux au vieux maire. Non, je sais ce que tu vas faire. Profite de la journée pour acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Ce soir, reste avec le maire et demain nous partirons.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi ce soir ?

\- Non, je vais éviter les combats. »

Ils se séparèrent.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Assis sur une branche d'un arbre, Law regardait calmement les étoiles. Bientôt, il devrait y aller. Il repensait au garde. Il semblait souple et fort, que faisait-il chez les moussaillons ? Était-ce son âge ? Aussi, lui avait-il menti en disant être le fils du lieutenant ? Mais surtout, pendant un instant, il avait vu le haut de son visage... Law fronça les sourcils.

Il était temps. Il descendit de l'arbre, prit la lance et se téléporta à l'intérieur des palissades. Derrière se trouvait une somptueuse demeure. Grande, en bois, dans le style japonnais de l'époque. Dans ces maisons, les murs étaient fins, les bruits s'entendaient très bien.

Law était dans un jardin zen. Il chercha d'éventuelles sentinelles avant de se mettre à marcher. Il traversa un pont et se rapprocha de la maison. Deux étages, portes coulissantes, sol en lattes. Il alla à la porte d'entrée. Comme il le pensait, le sol craquait sous ses pas. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Law utilisa une nouvelle fois son pouvoir et se retrouva à l'intérieur.

Lentement, il se mit à parcourir les couloirs et les pièces. Il entra dans une. Il voulut la traverser mais une latte cassa sous son poids. Il roula dans des escaliers, avant d'atterrir sur un sol en pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? hurla quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! » répondit-on. Law reconnut la voix du garde.

Law se frotta la tête et se releva. La latte cachait donc une pièce ? Law forma une bulle bleue autour de sa main qui éclaira faiblement la pièce. Des armes. Il y en avait beaucoup, avec des caisses d'or. Law sourit. Son sabre ne devait pas être loin.

En haut des escaliers, une lumière apparut. Law se retourna. Un homme habillé à la va vite le toisait de haut. « Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

Law remarqua qu'il tenait dans sa main le Kikoku. « Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »

L'homme sembla comprendre. « Il est maintenant à moi. »

Law courut et plongea sa lance dans le corps de son adversaire. Ce dernier eut seulement le temps de bouger pour que la lame ne se plante pas dans son cœur mais dans son épaule. Law retira l'arme et poussa l'homme dans les escaliers. Des gardes arrivèrent. « Un problème, lieutenant ? » En voyant Law, ils se préparèrent au combat. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous à terre.

Law redescendit les escaliers. À sa vue, le lieutenant blanchit. « Ah... À l'aide ! À l'aide ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Les pas se firent hésitant mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers les escaliers. Sans y prêter attention, Law s'était approché du lieutenant pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

« Tue-le ! » ordonna le lieutenant au nouveau arrivant.

Law se retourna. Il découvrit le garde, le haut du visage toujours caché, mais cette fois ci par une casquette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grouille toi ! Il va me tuer ! »

Le garçon semblait plus intéressé par la pièce où ils étaient. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le lieutenant et Law regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait le garde. Une porte fermée était en effet là.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu oses me désobéir ! Je suis ton père ! »

Le garde le regarda puis regarda Law. « Tu vas le tuer ? »

Interloqué, Law répondit. « À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire. »

Le lieutenant sortit le Kikoku de son fourreau. « Si tu continues c'est moi qui vais te tuer ! »

Law planta son arme dans l'oreille du lieutenant. « Tu restes là, toi... » Il se crispa de douleur ce qui agrandit la plaie. Il gémit.

« Ma mère... était dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurais dû te tuer à la naissance... ou te vendre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ça ! Fils indigne, pourquoi restes-tu planté là ? Tu as peur ou quoi ? Tu as pris tous les défauts de ton incapable de mère ! J'aurais dû te brûler entièrement ce jour là ! »

Law continuait d'observer la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda le garde d'une voix emplie de tristesse et de colère.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait à cette tarée... ? Mais n'étais-tu pas là quand c'est arrivé... ? »

Le garde se posa à genoux à côté de lui. Il pleurait.

« Tu n'as rien fait ce jour là ! Tu étais d'accord avec moi ! Elle le méritait ! Elle ne méritait que ça ! Et toi aussi tu le méritais ! Si tu as la vie sauve, c'est grâce à moi ! Alors maintenant, tue cet homme ! »

Le garde se leva. Il s'approcha lentement de Law. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, cela se voyait. Law lui donna un coup de pied qui le propulsa en l'air. Il traversa la porte, comme Law l'avait prévu.

C'était une pièce vierge en pierre. Il y avait un seul objet. Accrochée au sol au centre de la pièce se trouvait une chaîne à trois mailles. C'était tout.

Le garde toucha la chaîne. Il murmura « Il y a des traces d'ongles sur le sol... » Il baissa la tête, la releva. Sa casquette était tombée. Il se mit sur ses deux jambes et sortit deux couteaux de leur protège-lame. Il se retourna. Comme Law l'avait aperçu, le haut de son visage avait brûlé. Ses yeux, d'un cyan magnifique, ne pouvaient s'entrouvrir qu'avec peine. Son visage n'avait plus forme humaine. Ses cils, ses sourcils et le début de sa chevelure n'avaient jamais repoussé, remplacés par une peau irrégulière et rouge.

Le garde traversa la pièce, passa devant Law et s'arrêta devant le lieutenant. « Père... c'était toi... tout... »

Il planta un couteau dans son corps. Le lieutenant essayait de se débattre mais il était toujours cloué au sol. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. «Toi... grinça-t-il.

\- Tout... tout... répéta-t-il. Tout est de ta faute ! »

Il retira violemment le couteau, le replongea dans le corps. Encore et encore. Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il lâcha le couteau et se mit à pleurer.

Law s'approcha du cadavre et reprit son sabre. Il regarda le garde, assis près du corps de son père. Il sanglotait. Il sursauta, comme prenant soudain conscience de la présence de Law. Il le regarda de ses yeux magnifiques au centre d'un visage inhumain. Comment des larmes pouvaient-elles encore réussir à sortir d'entre cette chaire brûlée ?

La peau où aurait dû se trouver ses sourcils se plissa. « Tuez-moi... murmura-t-il.

\- Tu m'offres donc ta vie ? »

Le garde ne répondit pas. Il dévisagea la salle à côté de la leur.

« Que comptes-tu faire à part te suicider ? »

Sans répondre, le garde reporta son attention vers son père. Il passa sa main sur le sol ensanglanté.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna Law.

Sans lever la tête, le garde demanda. « Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu vas me suivre. Tu es un criminel maintenant.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Au large.

\- La seule fois où je suis parti de l'île, à mon retour, ma mère était morte.

\- Tu n'as plus personne à perdre maintenant. Viens. »

Le garde se retourna et alla chercher sa casquette dans l'autre salle. Il y resta quelques instants. Law le laissa faire ses adieux.

Le garde mit sa casquette sur sa tête, se leva et alla jusqu'à Law.

« Je vous suis...

\- Alors allons-y. »

Law lui donna sa lance. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans la maison. Law dégaina son sabre. « Cap'taine ? Cap'taine ? » appelait-on. Law soupira et se détendit.

« Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer mon second plus vite que prévu. »

Une boule de poils courut sur le plancher au-dessus d'eux, glissa dans les escaliers et atterrit dans les armes. « Cap'taine ! Tu es vivant !

\- Ce n'était pas très discret.

\- Désolé... »

Bépo se releva et tomba nez à nez avec le garde. « Qui es-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Notre nouveau compagnon...

\- Penguin.

\- Dans ce cas, moi c'est Bépo, ton supérieur ! »

Law sourit. « Allons-y vite, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais le jour ne va pas tarder. »

Bépo observa la pièce où ils se trouvaient. « Il faudra qu'on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ici... et peut-être, Penguin, rince-toi le visage avant d'aller dehors. »

En effet, le visage de Penguin était barbouillé de sang. Il l'essuya avec son tee-shirt. Ils passèrent par dessus les soldats puis se rendirent dans la chambre de Penguin pour qu'il puisse prendre ce dont il avait besoin, en particulier sa cape pour cacher ses vêtements salis. Ils partirent.

« Nous ne reviendrons pas sur cette île. Veux-tu dire tes adieux à quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Il n'y a personne...

\- Les villageois n'avaient pas l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Ils me considèrent comme un voleur qui profite de l'influence de son père... ils ne savent pas que si je rentre les mains vides, il... »

Il se tût.

« Ne te force pas, tu as le temps, lança tranquillement Law.

\- Tu es gentil aujourd'hui cap'taine. »

Bépo se reçut un coup dans les côtes. « Désolé...

\- Tu as pu faire tes adieux au vieux maire ?

\- Oui, il est retourné dans sa famille. »

Law hocha la tête. Ils pouvaient donc embarquer. Arrivé au bateau, Law proposa à Penguin de se nettoyer pendant qu'ils levaient l'ancre, ce qu'il accepta.

Bépo et Law restèrent sur le pont. Ils observaient l'île disparaître tandis que le soleil se levait. Un hurlement les firent sursauter. Bépo voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur mais Law l'en empêcha. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le laisses seul.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il pleure. »

Bépo posa sa tête sur le rebord du navire. « Cap'taine...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te vois en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai que nous avons la même colère. Mais je ne l'ai pas épargné pour ça. Il est fort, nous avons besoin de gars comme lui.

\- Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé quand même.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. »

Un nouveau hurlement retentit dans le bateau, suivit de sanglots.

Une heure plus tard, Penguin apparaissait, sa casquette enfoncée jusqu'à ses yeux. « Ce bateau est grand...

\- Je te ferai visiter ! » proposa spontanément Bépo.

Law s'accouda à sa chaise. « On allait justement manger. Tu te joins à nous ? »

Penguin hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Bépo le servit. « Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pas m'avoir...

\- Tu ne quittes jamais ta casquette ? le coupa Law.

\- Euh... non... c'est un cadeau de ma mère...

\- Tu ne l'avais pas quand je t'ai rencontré.

\- Mon père ne voulait pas que je la porte. Parce que...

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que tu peux m'être utile.

\- À vous ?

\- Oui. Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Et comment ?

\- Nous sommes des pirates, tu es fort.

\- Pirate ? Moi, tout ce que je désire c'est...

\- Mourir, je sais. Et tu m'as dit de te tuer. Tu m'as offert ta vie. »

Penguin prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Vous voulez que je devienne votre subordonné... que je devienne pirate... le contraire de ce qu'était mon père... »

Il retira sa casquette, dévoilant la terrible blessure qui lui enlevait un visage humain. Pour la première fois, il regarda Law droit dans les yeux. « Puisque je suis aussi fou que ma mère, pourquoi pas ? »


	17. Chapitre 10

Bonjour! Voici la suite de la fiction!

Le passé de Penguin est révélé dans ce chapitre :) La suite sera postée en septembre!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 L'île coupée en deux**

Law roula sur le côté et se releva précipitamment. Il para un coup de pied, agrippa la jambe et la jeta, ce qui déséquilibra Penguin qui mit quelques secondes à être de nouveau prêt. Au lieu d'attaquer, Law se remit droit et s'essuya le front. Il essaya de croiser les yeux de Penguin mais comme à son habitude, il les avait cachés avec sa casquette.  
Law courut vers lui. Il feinta une attaque frontale mais poursuivit la course et se retrouva dans son dos. Penguin ne fut pas dupe. Il recula vivement et se remit en garde. Law essaya de lui porter un coup dans le ventre qu'il dévia.  
La sueur dégoulinait le long du dos de Law. Il était tellement concentré qu'il faillit louper les premiers mots que prononça Penguin. « Mon père ne m'a jamais autorisé à apprendre à me battre. »  
Law recula de quelques pas. Penguin en profita pour avaler sa salive. Le capitaine décida de ralentir le rythme; Penguin ne disait rien, mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes que sa respiration était devenue haletante.  
« Mais tu étais un garde. Et assez fort.  
\- Il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. Et moi... je voulais devenir plus fort. J'avais l'intention de le tuer. Depuis la mort de ma mère. »  
Law prit un bâton par terre qu'il utilisait comme sabre pendant l'entraînement. Il comprenait mieux. Tout seul, Penguin avait dû s'assouplir et se muscler, mais cela ne suffisait pas dans un combat. En simulation, il avait un bon instinct, mais cela se sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à gérer le stress d'un combat réel.  
Penguin avait lui aussi pris un simple bâton, qui lui servait de lance. « Je n'osais pas y croire... Je l'avais vu brutaliser ma mère, mais je me voilais la face. Mon père était un homme bien, tout le monde le respectait... C'était un homme de la Justice. »  
Law lui porta un coup au visage. Sa casquette tomba. Penguin recula jusqu'au mur. Law lui laissa le temps de revenir au centre. Il le vit hésiter à reprendre son couvre-chef.  
« Ma mère n'a jamais rien dit. Personne ne disait rien, malgré ses bleus. Ça signifiait que c'était normal, non ? »  
Penguin l'attaqua. Law passa l'arme par dessus la sienne et la dirigea vers sa gorge. Penguin se baissa pour l'éviter. Il dut rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le pied de Law. Law lui laissa de nouveau le temps de se positionner.  
« J'ai entendu des cris qui venaient d'une pièce. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer. J'y suis allé. J'ai descendu les quelques marches qui m'ont emmené vers un endroit inconnu. Là, il y avait une autre porte. J'y suis allé. »  
Penguin laissa ses bras ballants le long de son corps. Il fixait un point bien précis du sol, mais c'était comme si la scène se dessinait sous ses yeux.  
« Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Ils étaient à moitié nus. Ma mère avait un pied attaché au sol. Mon père criait. C'était un cri bizarre. Ma mère se taisait. Elle se débattait. Et je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait.  
« En y repensant plus tard, j'ai compris pourquoi ma mère disparaissait. Parfois, elle disparaissait même pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était là, juste sous mes pieds. Et elle se taisait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par peur ? Pour me protéger ? »  
Penguin releva son arme et courut vers Law. Les bâtons se rencontrèrent, s'éloignèrent. Chacun évaluait l'autre. Penguin reprit: « Mon père m'a vu. Il m'a dit que ma mère avait été méchante, qu'il la punissait. Ma mère n'osait pas me regarder. Elle essayait de se cacher. Elle pleurait. C'est la dernière image d'elle que j'ai eu. »  
Penguin passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il s'essuya le visage sur son épaule, reprit sa respiration et continua: « J'ai dû partir en mer. Pendant une semaine. Je ne faisais rien à bord du bateau. Quand je suis rentré, ma mère avait disparu. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'est jamais réapparue.  
\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est morte ? »  
Penguin regarda Law comme surpris qu'il l'ait écouté. « Oui. J'ai vu son corps à l'enterrement. Et même si elle était aussi méconnaissable que mon visage aujourd'hui, je l'ai reconnu. »  
Law para un coup. Penguin fit un bon en arrière avant de revenir. « Le père qui se comportait comme un père avait disparu. Il me battait souvent depuis. Mes yeux lui rappelaient ceux de ma mère. Il n'aimait pas ça. Un jour, il n'a plus supporté mon regard. Il m'a balancé de l'alcool au visage, puis sa cigarette... »  
Penguin voulut planter son arme dans le ventre de Law . Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il rejeta sa lance sur le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire. Il le poussa en arrière. Penguin se retrouva par terre, l'arme de Law posée sur sa gorge.  
« C'est la deuxième fois que je t'ai avec la même ruse. Il y a des progrès à faire, constata Law.  
\- Ouais, je sais... »  
Law se pencha vers son visage et effleura sa peau meurtrie. « Je peux réparer ça.  
\- Comment ça ? » s'étonna Penguin.  
Law lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. « Tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ton visage d'avant... mais je peux au moins te rendre un visage humain. »  
Penguin déglutit. Il dévisagea son capitaine. « Un visage humain... au point qu'on n'aurait plus peur de moi ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Law se contenta de lui rendre son regard.  
Penguin porta lentement sa main vers le haut de son visage, souvenir d'immenses douleurs. Il passa ses doigts sur un creux qu'avait formé sa chair en se consumant.  
« Je... »  
Un fracas l'arrêta. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Bépo ? » s'écria Law.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Bépo apparaissait : « J'ai essayé de cuisiner comme tu me l'avais demandé mais...  
\- Si c'est pour tout casser, alors ne le fais pas ! s'agaça Law.  
\- Désolé...  
\- Et dire que je suis le seul à savoir préparer un repas comestible ici... » soupira Law.  
Bépo et Penguin se sourirent largement.  
« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, reprit sérieusement Law. Je suis chirurgien et dans cette tache, mon fruit du démon m'aide grandement. Mais j'ai tout de même besoin de personnes pour me seconder.  
\- Te seconder comment ? s'enquit Bépo.  
\- Le minimum serait que vous appreniez le nom des ustensiles, que je n'ai pas à me concentrer dessus pendant une opération.  
\- Pas de problème cap'taine ! En échange, c'est toi qui t'occupes de la nourriture ! s'écria joyeusement Bépo.  
\- Hors de question. Bépo, tu vas apprendre à être plus adroit de tes pattes et Penguin, à éviter de tout faire brûler comme la dernière fois. »  
Pour toute réponse, Penguin rit nerveusement.  
« Et pour ce dont on parlait... reprit-il timidement.  
\- Tu veux le faire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bépo, aujourd'hui, tu es dispensé d'entraînement. À la place, tu vas être confronté à ta première chirurgie."  
La mâchoire de Bépo en tomba par terre.

Assis à la table à manger, Law était plongé dans un livre. À côté de lui se trouvait un carnet où il notait soigneusement ce qu'il estimait important.  
Bépo déboula comme à son habitude. « Cap'taine ! L'île est en vue ! »  
L'ours semblait au sommet de la joie. Il était vrai que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas posé pied à terre et cela commençait à devenir pesant.  
Law suivit son second dehors. Sur le pont, Penguin regardait lui aussi avec bonheur l'ombre qui apparaissait à l'horizon. Il se retourna vers Law : « Alors, par quel côté on commence ? »  
Le jeune homme avait changé. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la musculation qu'il avait faite. Il semblait plus serein, et son visage, lui, était méconnaissable. Ses yeux pouvaient enfin s'ouvrir normalement. Les traces les plus imposantes de sa brûlure avaient disparu. Il gardait une cicatrice et ses sourcils ne repousseraient pas, mais il avait retrouvé un visage humain.  
« Comme je vous l'avez expliqué, l'île est séparée en deux par une rivière au courant violent dû à l'emplacement de rochets au fond de l'eau. Impossible donc d'y pêcher ou même de la traverser en bateau. Évidemment, les habitants pourraient construire un pont... mais ils ne veulent pas. D'un côté habitent ceux qui respectent les lois et de l'autre, les bandits comme nous. »  
Law dévisagea ses deux partenaires. « Ce système est pas mal, non ? Tu commets une maladresse et on t'envoie illico dans la zone pourrie...  
« Il nous faut de toute urgence de l'eau et on en profitera pour faire le plein de provisions. Donc direction d'abord dans la zone tranquille où on dépose Bépo. Peguin et moi, nous repartons dans l'autre zone avec le bateau recruter quelques gaillards.  
\- Tu sais comment t'y prendre ? Se balader avec une pancarte « rejoignez-moi », ça va pas forcément marcher...  
\- Je vais tuer le chef de la zone. Les sbires ne pourront pas contester ma puissance et seront obligés de me suivre. Évidemment, ce ne sera pas si facile et il faudra se préparer à tout...  
\- Tu as tellement la classe, cap'taine ! » s'enthousiasma Bépo.

Après avoir déposé leur compagnon, Penguin et Law firent comme prévu le contour de la rivière. Il passèrent par le Sud car de l'autre côté de l'île se trouvaient les roches qui créaient un tourbillon c'était lui qui rendait le courant de la rivière séparant l'île si puissant. Si ils passaient par ce côté, il aurait fallu une journée pour contourner l'obstacle. Ils passèrent donc par le Sud, faisait un petit détour pour éviter tout de même l'entrée de la rivière et débarquèrent dans la zone de non-droit.  
Le port était dans un sale état. Les ponts en bois étaient inutilisables, et le sol rempli de déchets. Aucune pancarte n'indiquait le nom de la ville et les maisons s'alignaient sans ordre. Elles semblaient abandonnées mais étaient bien habitées. Déjà du port on entendait une rumeur sourde qui venait du centre.  
« Sympathique comme endroit ! » ironisa Law.  
Penguin, mal à l'aise, se rapprocha de son capitaine en silence. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ville.  
Les ruelles étaient serrées. Par terre traînaient des bouteilles brisées. Des odeurs de sueur, d'alcool, d'urine et de sang plombaient l'air.  
« ça pue... se plaignit Penguin.  
\- On voit l'aristo ! » se moqua une voix inconnue.  
Law baissa les yeux. Assis sur le sol, un garçon à la peau étrangement pâle les toisait avec dédain. Il était habillé d'une veste ouverte sur son torse et d'un pantalon sali par le temps. Il portait aussi des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouges que les taches de sang qui voilaient ses habits déchirés.  
Le garçon se leva et s'avança vers Penguin. Toujours sur le même ton sarcastique, il lança : « Alors, on se promène ici pour regarder les pourritures et se sentir supérieur ?  
\- Ne m'approche pas ! »  
Le jeune homme rit. « Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? À un gamin qui vient d'apprendre qu'il est né d'un viol ! »  
Law sentit Penguin se raidir.  
« Oh ? On dirait que j'ai eu juste ? » s'amusait-il.  
Penguin le prit par le col et leva son poing. Le garçon continuait de sourire mais sa position moqueuse changea légèrement. Law eut le pressentiment que Penguin était en danger. Il posa les mains sur chacune de leur tête -bien que l'inconnu recula avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher- et les obligea à reculer. « Ça suffit. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
Le garçon se retourna vers lui et allait parler. Law l'observait avec un regard noir mais calme. Un sourire plus nerveux apparut sur les lèvres de son adversaire. « Tu es bien jeune pour avoir tant de haine dans les yeux... » murmura-t-il. Il regarda Law et Penguin avant de leur faire un signe de la main. « Le show est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Salut ! »  
Penguin voulut le retenir mais déjà, il avait fait un bon en arrière, sauté sur une poubelle puis sur le toit d'une maison. Il disparut.  
Law posa une main sur l'épaule de Penguin. « Laissons tomber. » Mais un ricanement attira son attention. De chaque côté de la ruelle, quatre hommes s'avançaient vers eux.  
« Capitaine, que fait-on ? demanda avec anxiété Penguin.  
\- C'est simple, sourit Law. On les tabasse sans les tuer pour qu'ils puissent mettre au courant leur chef. »

« Aïe ! geint Penguin.  
\- Arrête de te plaindre. » soupira Law.  
Il continua à désinfecter la plaie de Penguin qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.  
« Ça te donne une bonne raison de vite progresser. » se moqua Law.  
Penguin grogna sans répondre. Law pansa son bras : « C'est fini.  
\- On va chercher Bépo maintenant ? demanda Penguin  
\- Non, ce serait bête qu'on vienne nous chercher et qu'on ne nous trouve pas. »  
Penguin frissonna : « Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit.  
\- Je m'en doute. Je peux donc compter sur toi pour le premier tour de garde ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Penguin avala bruyamment sa salive. Law sourit. Après une douche rapide, il s'enferma dans le dortoir, qui était commun à tout l'équipage, avec des livres, n'ayant nullement l'intention de se reposer. Pourtant, et malgré qu'il n'avait pas sommeil, il s'endormit.

Une odeur écœurante.  
Des chaînes froides qui serraient trop fort ses poignées.  
La gorge sèche.  
Des rires à gorges déployées au loin, et pourtant si près.  
Ils s'étaient faits avoir.  
Law ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient été jetés dans une cellule d'une prison en piteuse état. Derrière les barreaux se trouvaient une table en bois entourée de personnes jouant et se soûlant. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond s'était écroulé et le ciel noir se déployait dans toute sa splendeur. Law s'assit en toussotant. Le gaz qui avait été répandu dans le bateau lui grattait encore les poumons.  
« Hey ! s'écria l'un des joueurs. Y en a un qui s'est réveillé ! »  
Il se déplaça jusqu'à la prison. « Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant ? »  
À sa tête entourée de bandages, Law devina qu'il s'agissait de l'un qu'ils avaient battu, il y avait quelques heures.  
« Ne t'approches pas trop, menaça Law, je pourrais t'en remettre une couche. »  
Ceux de derrière éclatèrent de rire :« Il se rend pas compte de sa position, le gamin ! » mais celui qui se tenait devant lui grimaça et recula en silence.  
Law se retourna vers Penguin qui était à ses côtés et lui donna un coup de pied. Penguin gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Law soupira.  
Une porte à droite s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, musclé mais aussi avec de la graisse en réserve. Les hommes le saluèrent docilement mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il questionna directement celui au visage bandé en pointant Law du doigt : « C'est donc ce gringalet qui vous a mis k.o. ?  
\- Oui... » hésita-t-il.  
Le coup de feu partit. Le crâne explosa en éclaboussant le sol. Le corps vacilla et tomba. Law fut content que Penguin soit encore évanoui pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir cette scène. Après un silence pesant, les hommes qui jouaient se mirent à applaudir sans assurance. « Bravo, chef !  
\- C'est donc toi, le chef ? » les interrompit Law.  
L'homme se retourna vers lui : « Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'un abruti. »  
Il fit signe à un de ses hommes qui prit son sabre, se leva, ouvrit la porte de la cellule et entra. Quelqu'un prit soin de fermer à clef derrière lui.  
« Tu veux donc me mettre à mort alors que je suis attaché ? le provoqua Law. On voit la brochette de lâches. »  
Personne n'osa bouger. Law sourit. « Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? »  
L'homme en face de lui se précipita en avant, la lame pointée vers son cœur. Law l'évita en faisant un pas sur le côté puis recula encore une fois pour éviter un deuxième coup. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour échanger sa place avec celle de son ennemi, qui se retrouva en conséquent attaché. Il se servit à nouveau de son fruit du démon pour récupérer le sabre de son adversaire et trancha sans attendre sa gorge. La tête et le corps tombèrent séparés. C'était fini.  
Law pointa de son sabre le chef. « À ton tour. »  
Le chef se leva et fit craquer ses épaules. « Tu vas comprendre le mot douleur. » grinça-t-il d'une voix enragée.  
Un hurlement l'arrêta. Un homme ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Son visage était défiguré par l'angoisse et la douleur. Ses habits étaient ensanglantés, mais ce n'était pas son sang. « Chef ! cria-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est... »  
Sa phrase se noya dans le sang qui sortit de sa bouche. Terrifié, il baissa la tête vers son cœur. La lame d'un sabre dépassait de son torse. Il blanchit et regarda son chef. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la lame se retira et il tomba en suffocant.  
« Qui est là ? » aboya le chef.  
Un homme s'approcha à son tour. Le sourire aux lèvres, le corps barbouillé de sang, il fit un petit signe de la main. « Salut chef ! Tu te souviens de moi ? »  
Le chef fronça les sourcils et cela fit rire le nouvel arrivant. Soudainement, Law reconnut cette voix. C'était celle du garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré en débarquant sur l'île. Il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil mais son sourire moqueur s'était transformé en une grimace informe.  
« Non, tu sais pas qui je suis... Mais peut-être te souviens-tu du gamin de six ans que tu as décapité sur la place publique tout à l'heure ? Mon frère ! Il hurla de rire. Je vais te tuer, chef ! Tu vas comprendre le mot douleur ! »


	18. Chapitre 11

Vous n'allez pas le croire mais voici la suite de la fiction ! ^^' Comme ça fait un petit moment, je mets un rapide résumé du chapitre précédent:

Penguin a rejoint l'équipage de Law. Ils arrivent sur une île étonnante car coupée en deux par un puissant courant marin. Bépo va chercher des provisions dans la partie où la Marine règne pendant que Law et Penguin vont dans l'autre partie, dite de "non-droit". Law veut récupérer des hommes pour son équipage. Pour cela, il décide de tuer celui qui règne actuellement sur la partie de non-droit. Mais le plan ne se déroule pas comme prévu et les deux compagnons se retrouvent emprisonnés. Alors que Law allait entamer un combat contre le chef, une autre personne arrive soudainement, lui aussi déterminé à tuer le chef...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 Le feu inoubliable

Law était assis sur une marche d'escalier, la tête entre les mains, ruminant des idées noires. À cause de ce garçon qui était apparu, tout son plan était tombé à l'eau ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le retrouver et se venger.  
Law releva la tête vers son coéquipier -qui semblait avoir peur de la colère de son capitaine- et lui ordonna : « Va rejoindre immédiatement Bépo et ramène le ici. Moi, je vais chercher l'autre abruti. »  
Penguin déglutit avant de tenter d'une petite voix : « Euh... capitaine... je ne sais pas comment naviguer et notre navire a sûrement été pillé...  
\- Débrouille toi ! Appelle Bépo avec un escargophone pour qu'il t'explique comment ça marche ! Vole un autre bateau ! »  
Law se leva et se mit à marcher vers le centre de la ville. Il regardait les alentours mais décidément, le garçon aux cheveux rouges et à la peau pâle avait bien fait son boulot. Il ne restait que ceux qui s'étaient soumis aux plus forts, autrement dit les incapables. Tous les autres, tueurs, assassins, pirates, chasseurs de primes, il les avait tous tués. Il serra les poings de rage. Les personnes qu'il était venu recruter étaient toutes mortes. Il revoyait encore la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.  
« _Je vais te tuer, chef ! Tu vas comprendre le mot douleur_! »  
Ce garçon aux cheveux roux et aux habits couverts de sang avait largement souri avant de se précipiter vers le chef. Ce dernier avait sorti un pistolet et avait tiré à deux reprises. Mais l'adolescent avait évité les tires et avait lancé un couteau qui s'était planté dans la main du chef, le faisant lâcher son arme. Il avait abattu en même temps les joueurs.  
Après un court combat, l'adolescent avait laissé le chef à terre. Il s'était alors retourné lentement, avait pris une bouteille d'alcool restée sur la table des joueurs et l'avait éclatée contre le crâne de son ennemi. Toujours sans se presser, l'adolescent s'était penché, avait gratté une allumette, avait murmuré : «Pour mon petit frère... » et l'avait enflammé.  
Inquiet, Law avait vérifié que Penguin ne s'était pas réveillé. Il était évident que son traumatisme par rapport à ce que son père lui avait fait n'avait pas disparu. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir quitter son sommeil, malgré les bruyants hurlements qui s'échappaient de la bouche fondue du chef.  
Cela avait duré quelques instants. L'adolescent au teint pâle fixait la scène et frappait à travers le feu quand il estimait que son ennemi bougeait trop. Finalement, le corps était tombé lourdement par terre et, après quelques soubresauts, ne s'était plus relevé.  
Les joues de l'adolescent étaient mouillées de larmes. Mais sans en tenir compte, Law lui avait demandé de le faire sortir, les clefs ne devaient pas être loin.  
Le garçon l'avait observé, puis était parti sans un mot. Law avait soupiré et s'était téléporté avec Penguin sur son dos, à l'extérieur de la cage. Le chef avait été tué, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa tête et la montrer à ses subordonnés pour qu'ils le suivent. Il avait donc coupé sa nuque, pris ce qu'il restait du crâne et était sorti. Mais une fois qu'il avait franchi la porte, il s'était retrouvé face à une montagne de corps.  
Law avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était justement ces personnes mortes qu'il voulait recruter. Et l'adolescent les avait tous tués, sans exception.

* * *

Law avançait rageusement dans la ville. Impossible de le retrouver ! Cela faisait plusieurs aller-retours qu'il faisait. Il ne l'avait pas non plus vu au port. Où pouvait-il bien être ?  
« Cap'taine ! » cria une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.  
Law se retourna. « Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.  
\- Et bien... vous nous avez demandés de venir, alors nous voilà... »  
Law soupira. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il tournait en rond, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avait très bien pu s'en aller entre temps. Partir à sa poursuite ne le mènerait à rien. Il étouffa sa colère et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire.  
« Quelque chose manquait sur le navire ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, comme c'était Bépo qui avait toute notre richesse, il n'y avait rien à voler...  
\- Tu m'as d'ailleurs laissé poireauter toute la nuit, cap'taine ! C'est pas gentil ! geint Bépo.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à... »  
Law s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir au dessus des toits de maisons, dans le ciel, une grosse fumée noire.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.  
\- C'était déjà là tout à l'heure, remarqua Penguin. On fait brûler quelque chose en lisière d'un champ.  
\- Allons-y. » décida Law.  
Ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit lui, mais il en doutait.

* * *

C'était un simple champ où quelques personnes avaient décidé d'habiter pour s'éloigner de la ville trop dangereuse. Au bord du champ, juste avant la rivière au courant trop puissant, une maison brûlait. Les flammes s'élevaient hautes dans le ciel. Des habitants affolés couraient chercher de l'eau pour que l'incendie ne se répande pas.  
Devant la maison, un homme était assis, les genoux repliés sous le corps. La fumée noire continuait d'étouffer le ciel. La chaleur était intense mais le garçon s'était installé suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas insupportable.  
« Tu sais que tu as ruiné mon plan ? commença Law.  
\- Ne vois-tu pas que j'assiste à une cérémonie ? lui rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges sans se retourner.  
\- De ton petit frère ?  
\- Va-t-en, ordonna-t-il avec rage. Sa voix tremblait.  
\- L'enfant de six ans décapité sur la place publique ? insista Law.  
\- Je t'ai dis de dégager !  
\- Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?  
\- Ta gueule ! » hurla-t-il.  
Il se leva et se retourna enfin vers Law. Son visage était dégoulinant de larmes.  
« Oh... tu ferais presque pitié... » se moqua Law d'un ton sévère.  
L'adolescent lui envoya un poing. Mais il était tellement enragé qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Law l'évita aisément. Il lui donna un coup dans la nuque qui le laissa évanoui.  
Bépo s'approcha de son capitaine. « On l'emmène ? »  
Law acquiesça. Bépo le prit sur l'épaule et ils firent demi-tour. Ils rejoignirent Penguin qui les attendait plus loin. « Tu as peur du feu ? » demanda Law en voyant sa pâleur.  
Il baissa la tête pour toute réponse. Law n'ajouta rien. Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien faire de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'un homme avait arrêté sa course, un seau d'eau en main, et l'observait avec inquiétude. Law soupira. « Rentrons. »

* * *

Depuis quelques heures, le petit équipage avait repris la mer. Après avoir rangé les provisions et s'être occupé de l'état du bateau, Law s'était décidé à rendre visite à son prisonnier, tout en précisant à Bépo d'emmener Penguin sur le pont. Bépo avait grimacé mais obéi en silence.  
Law ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. La chaise où se trouvait l'adolescent était tombée. Il avait apparemment cherché à s'enfuir mais n'y était pas parvenu. Il était à terre et observait Law d'un regard noir.  
Il semblait calme, comme si il avait déjà vécu des situations pareilles et qu'il avait à présent l'habitude, ce qui fit sourire Law. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de remarquer qu'il avait perdu sa langue de vipère et qu'il le laissait parler le premier.  
Law souleva la chaise, et le garçon avec et les remit droits avant de s'installer à son tour.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionna Law.  
\- Sachi. Après quelques secondes de silence, il demanda : c'est pour une rançon ?  
\- Une rançon ? Je crois que tu n'as personne qui accepterait de la payer. » se moqua Law.  
Sachi lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils qui exprimait sa colère. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son menton. Il prit discrètement une longue inspiration avant de demander : « C'est pour quoi alors ?  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui pose les questions. »  
Sachi s'installa au fond de sa chaise en attendant la suite. Law remarqua que ses mains saignaient. Sûrement à cause des coups donnés au chef à travers le feu.  
« Depuis quand es-tu sur cette partie de l'île ?  
\- Depuis toujours, je suis né là-bas. »  
Law hocha lentement la tête. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, la zone de non-droit « se léguait » à travers les générations.  
« Tu as l'air à l'aise au combat et au meurtre... remarqua Law.  
\- Forcément, qui aurait protégé ma famille sinon ? »  
Un sourire s'était installé sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il avait eu pour se moquer ou lors de son assassinat. Non, c'était un sourire rempli d'amertume.  
« Quand tu dis ta famille, tu parles de ton petit frère ? »  
Sachi ne répondit pas. Law attendit quelques secondes avant de dire : « Je veux savoir ton but.  
\- Tu es de la Marine, non ? Alors je vais te le dire. Je veux tuer les Dragons Célestes pour ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est entièrement de leur faute ! » s'écria-t-il.  
Law ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait lu ça dans un livre. L'île divisée en deux avaient d'abord était une île très unie. Mais les Dragons Célestes étaient arrivés et avaient décidé de mettre tous les « vauriens » de l'autre côté de la rivière. Lorsque, des années après, ils étaient partis, personne du « bon côté » avait voulu construire un nouveau pont pour remplacer celui détruit. Avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? On ne pouvait s'opposer aux ordres d'un Dragon Céleste.  
Law observa l'adolescent devant lui. Et voilà ce que cela donnait des générations plus tard.

Law se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se présenta : « Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. Et j'ai pour but de détruire l'ordre établi, dont celui des Dragons Célestes et celui de la Marine. Je te laisse le choix, Sachi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Sois je te tue, sois tu deviens mon subordonné et tu m'aides à accomplir ce but. »  
La bouche de Sachi s'ouvrit, comme si il était surpris, avant de s'étirer en un sourire. Il explosa de rire. « Moi ? Aller sous les ordres d'un gamin qui veut détruire le monde ? »  
Law laissa tomber le fourreau de son sabre par terre et se téléporta devant son prisonnier. Il plaça la lame sous sa gorge et une perle de sang roula le long de son cou. « Je suis sérieux. »  
Sachi devint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il déglutit et sourit nerveusement. « Ok, ok, j'ai compris, chef... J'accepte ! »  
Law soupira. « Je vais devoir le surveiller un petit moment celui là. » pensa-t-il. Il recula, essuya la lame et la remit dans son fourreau avant de se diriger vers Sachi. « Pour toi, ce sera capitaine. »  
Toujours avec son sourire peu rassuré, Sachi hocha la tête. Law défit ses liens et observa ses mains. « Déjà, je vais te soigner. »  
Et il l'entraîna dans les couloirs vers la salle qu'il avait transformé en infirmerie.  
« Tu es donc médecin ? s'étonna Sachi.  
\- Oui. »  
Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent. Quand ils eurent finis, Law l'amena sur le pont où Penguin et Bépo attendaient. Sachi prit le premier la parole «Salut ! Je suis votre nouveau compagnon ! »  
Bépo se précipita vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras : « Tu es entier ? Tu n'as pas été torturé ? » Lorsqu'il vit les bandages autour de son cou et de ses mains, Bépo se tourna furieusement vers son capitaine. C'est Sachi qui l'arrêta, lui expliquant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Law, bien que ce fut un mensonge.  
Sachi se retourna vers Penguin et lui sourit : « Mon seul regret, c'est bien de devoir naviguer à bord du même navire que toi ! »  
Penguin réagit directement par une insulte et ils commencèrent à se battre. Law s'approcha discrètement de Bépo et lui chuchota : « Il faut le surveiller. » Bépo approuva en silence.  
« Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Sachi après avoir assommé Penguin.  
\- Nous sommes des pirates. »  
Sachi leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Des pirates ? Et pas de tête de mort ? »  
Il n'y avait pas de drapeau sur le mât. Les voiles, quant à elles, étaient toutes blanches.  
« Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. » avoua Law.  
Bépo sauta sur ses pieds et partit à l'intérieur du bateau. Il revint avec des feuilles et des crayons. « J'ai une idée cap'taine ! »  
Il s'allongea par terre et se mit à dessiner. Penguin et Sachi firent de même. Ils montrèrent ensuite leur œuvre d'art.  
Bépo avait dessiné un rond qui devait représenter une tête de mort avec des oreilles d'ours; Penguin, quant à lui, avait fait une tête de mort stylisée avec une casquette et Sachi, enfin, avait représenté une tête de mort avec des cheveux rouges, des lunettes de soleil et des flammes en arrière plan.  
« Vous vous souvenez que c'est moi le capitaine ? » s'exaspéra Law.  
Ils lui montrèrent tous les trois une tête de mort avec un bonnet tacheté. Law soupira. « J'aimerais qu'on évite de me confondre avec un pirate qui pille sans vergogne, tue et viol à tour de bras. Je pense éviter la tête de mort. »  
Il s'assit auprès de ses compagnons et prit une feuille à son tour. Le seul drapeau pirate qu'il connaissait était celui de Doflamingo. Et ce drapeau, il le hantait autant que le cauchemar où Lami apparaissait. Il le dessina rapidement et l'observa, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Et le nom de l'équipage, ce serait quoi ?  
\- Je sais ! L'équipage du Nord !  
\- C'est nul !  
\- Les mangeurs de poissons ? »  
Law prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ils étaient désespérant...  
Une voix amplifiée par un escargophone le fit sursauter : « Bateau, veuillez-vous identifier dans les cinq prochaines secondes ! »  
Law se leva et courut jusqu'à la rembarre du bateau. Un navire de guerre approchait. Un navire de guerre avec une bonne centaine de soldats à bord, en plus d'un colonel. Law hésita. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre maintenant. Il fallait mentir et improviser.  
À côté de lui, Sachi se pencha au dessus de l'eau et cria : « Nous sommes des pirates ! »  
Law le regarda avec surprise puis colère. Mais il se ressaisit vite. « Parez au combat ! » Lui-même dégaina son sabre.  
Le bateau en face commença à tirer des boulets de canons. Law s'en occupait mais était distrait par Penguin. Ce dernier n'était pas prêt pour un tel combat et il avait peur qu'il n'y laisse la vie.  
Le bateau de la marine s'étant suffisamment rapproché, les soldats sautèrent sur le pont. Très vite, Law fut séparé de ses compagnons. Il entendait Bépo enchaîner les attaques, mais lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers Penguin, il le voyait reculer de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas mis un seul ennemi à terre.  
Quant à Sachi, il s'en sortait aisément. Mais il reçut un coup au visage et ses lunettes de soleil se brisèrent en tombant. Au lieu de reculer, Sachi se courba et cacha ses yeux d'une main. Un marine leva son sabre et s'apprêta à trancher sa nuque. Bépo l'abattit avant. Law coupa en deux les adversaires qui l'entouraient et glissa jusqu'aux lunettes. Il les prit et les lança à Sachi qui les rattrapa. « Merci ! »  
Law entendit un hurlement. Il se retourna. Bépo était en prise avec une dizaine de justiciers. Derrière lui, recroquevillé par terre, Penguin se tenait une blessure à la tête où s'écoulait du sang.  
Law eut seulement le temps d'étendre sa technique « room » jusqu'à son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à former une bulle aussi grande. Il se téléporta devant Penguin. Il trancha dans le tas.  
« C'est lui le chef ! » cria un soldat.  
Juste après, Law entendit une détonation et sentit une brûlure au niveau de l'épaule. Il tomba en avant et sentit quelqu'un appuyer sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
« Cap'taine ! »  
Law se téléporta entre les marines. Il s'adressa à Bépo. « Aide Penguin et allez vous en ! Partez sans moi !  
\- Non ! hurla Bépo. Jamais ! On est un équipage, non ? »  
Law sourit. Il utilisa son pouvoir : « Shamble ! » et se retrouva sur le navire de la marine. Avec lui, il avait emmené le maximum de soldats, en prenant soin d'en laisser comme otages pour que la Marine ne puisse tirer sur le bateau.  
« Cap'taine ! »  
Bépo s'était précipité à l'avant du bateau. Il essayait de le rejoindre. Law cria en direction de Sachi, le seul, il le savait, qui accepterait de partir en le laissant derrière lui pour sauver sa peau. « Sachi ! Prends la barre et va-t-en loin d'ici ! »  
Ce dernier lui répondit par un signe d'acquiescement. Law se concentra ensuite sur le combat à venir. Le colonel s'était approché.  
Law serra les poings. La balle qu'il s'était prise avait complètement traversé son épaule. La plaie saignait abondamment et il lui était à présent impossible de bouger son bras gauche alors que, pour utiliser son long sabre, il avait besoin des deux mains. Il allait devoir se battre contre une armée d'une centaine de soldats. C'était perdu d'avance. Mais pas question de leur simplifier la tache.  
Law activa son pouvoir et le monde devint bleu autour de lui. Il sourit sans joie avant de trancher plusieurs fois dans le groupement de corps. Sans se protéger, il avançait et coupait. Un mouvement sur la gauche, son angle mort, l'interpella. Il esquiva un coup d'épée mais pas le coup de pied au visage. Law réussit à reculer suffisamment pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. La douleur au niveau de l'épaule s'amplifiait et une fièvre commençait à l'envahir.  
« Allez-y colonel ! Finissez le ! »  
Law commençait à voir trouble. Il serra les dents. « Encore quelques secondes... Allez... ne donne pas ce plaisir à ces pourritures ! »  
Il se remit droit et recommença à trancher grâce à son pouvoir. Les soldats ne s'étaient pas assez éloignés pour éviter ses attaques. Il prenait les parties tranchées et les mélangeait les unes aux autres.  
« Toi, tu es dangereux... »  
Au dessus de lui, il aperçut une ombre. Mais trop tard, elle était déjà sur lui, le faisant tomber. Il sentit un contact froid autour de son poignet. Le métal aspira toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus se relever.  
« Bravo colonel !  
\- Transportez le dans le cachot. Que quelqu'un le surveille. »  
Deux personnes lui agrippèrent les bras et le soulevèrent. Law serra les dents sous la douleur venant de son épaule. Mais il garda la tête droite. Il ne voulait surtout pas la baisser devant ceux qui avaient tué sa famille. « Ah... j'espère que Bépo et Penguin vont bien... » pensa-t-il.  
Les soldats avancèrent. Sur le côté, Lami le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle ne disait rien. Law l'observa alors qu'il disparaissait dans les couloirs sombres du navire.


	19. Chapitre 12

Bonjour! Voici la suite de la fiction. Rien ne vaut un chapitre bien noir!/SBAM/ En espérant qu'il vous plaise;) N'oubliez pas de commenter.

Aussi, j'ai posté un one-shot sur le passé de Sanji si ça intéresse quelqu'un!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 **La prison de la Justice**

Law était allongé dans un petit rectangle noir. Le froid et l'humidité lui collaient à la peau. Surtout sur la plaie de son épaule gauche, qui devait être bien infectée. De ce côté, il sentait une onde chaude qui s'étendait dans tout son corps. Une chaleur qui le brûlait.  
Il grelottait mais pourtant, il sentait son corps couvert de sueur. À moins que cela ne soit l'humidité ? La prison se trouvait au fond d'une cave du navire. Elle n'avait pas été lavée depuis longtemps et des champignons poussaient à quelques endroits avec une odeur acre de moisie.  
Allongé sur le dos, Law regardait droit devant lui mais ne voyait rien. Aucune lumière ne passait, seule celle d'une bougie qu'on évitait d'allumer trop souvent de peur que le bateau prenne feu. Elle était posée sur une table en bois, de l'autre côté des barreaux glacials. À côté d'elle, un soldat était assis.  
Les marins se relayaient régulièrement. La cale du navire était terriblement inconfortable avec sa température, son odeur et son humidité. Law sentait à ses pieds une flaque d'eau ou d'urine, il n'en savait rien. Il était épuisé mais trop vigilant pour dormir. La douleur et l'infection lui faisaient tourner les yeux. Parfois, il avait l'impression de tomber et lorsqu'il se réveillait, il comprenait qu'il s'était assoupi en remarquant que le garde avait changé.  
Le temps lui paraissait interminable. Il avait essayé de compter les secondes et avait estimé que les marins chargés de le surveiller changeaient toutes les deux heures. Deux heures... Il avait vu environs quarante-deux gardes. Soit environs quatre-vingts quatre heures, soit quatre jours et trois nuits. Et toujours le même refrain : « Sont-ils vivants ? Viendront-ils me libérer ? »  
Pendant ces quatre jours et trois nuits, personne n'avait pensé à soigner Law. Sa blessure était toujours à l'air libre et posée sur du bois mouillée. L'infection n'allait pas tarder à le tuer. D'ici quelques heures...  
Aussi, il ne mangeait rien. Il était le seul prisonnier mais n'avait droit qu'à quelques restes et du pain. Il détestait le pain et refusait de tomber assez bas pour manger des restes à quatre pattes sans couvert et les poings liés. La seule chose humiliante qu'il avait accepté -il avait bien été obligé- c'était de faire ses besoins alors qu'on le regardait. Évidemment, aucun moyen de se cacher.  
Deux fois par jour, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait. En même temps qu'on lui apportait de nouveaux restes de nourriture, on prenait son seau et allait le déverser dans l'océan. La deuxième fois, on le lui ramenait.  
Law avait pensé à s'enfuir. Mais il était faible, malade, blessé, privé de son pouvoir et de son arme. L'unique perspective qu'il avait, c'était d'attendre en serrant les dents.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui l'assurait qu'on viendrait ? Il ne doutait pas de Bépo mais il avait très bien pu se faire tuer ou perdre de vue le bateau. Law crèverait alors comme un chien, dans une cale, tué par la marine, comme ceux qu'il voulait venger, comme sa petite sœur.  
Elle était là, près de lui, lorsque la fièvre le faisait halluciner. Elle l'observait sans rien dire et lui touchait le front. Alors des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Law et il murmurait : « Désolé Lami. Désolé... »  
Il était désespéré.

* * *

« Ça pue ici ! s'écria une voix. Bon, il est où, votre prisonnier ? »  
Une lumière s'approcha de la cage de Law. Law essaya de relever la tête mais il était sans force. Il se contenta de rester les yeux ouverts.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ! Je suis censée l'amener vivant à Impel Down ! Je fais comment moi, si il me claque entre les doigts ?  
\- Désolé, Colonelle Akemi, on a pas eu de tel ordre alors...  
\- On voit ceux qui n'ont aucune responsabilité, soupira-t-elle. Bon, tiens moi ça. »  
Law entendit une clef entrer dans la serrure et tourner. La porte s'ouvrit, toujours avec ses grincements dus à la rouille. La colonelle entra dans le champ de vision de Law. Elle le prit par ses habits et le souleva. Elle voulut bouger son bras gauche mais un gémissement de Law l'arrêta. Elle regarda sa main ensanglantée. « Et vous l'avez même pas soigné ? Mais quel bande d'incapables !  
\- Colonelle Akemi, je peux le porter à votre place...  
\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains ! »  
Elle prit Law sur son épaule. Law sentit un vertige le traverser et il eut envie de vomir. Dans quel état lamentable avaient-ils réussi à le mettre ? Il détestait cela. Finalement, il aurait préféré mourir tué par un marin plutôt que coincé dans une cellule.  
La colonelle avançait dans les couloirs. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur le pont. La lumière éblouit Law qui ferma les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut sur le pont les soldats qui s'occupaient du navire. Un autre, plus petit, attendait. La colonelle y accéda par un petit pont déployé.  
Elle passa sa charge à deux médecins qui attendaient et demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe de Law. Avant de rentrer de nouveau entre quatre murs, Law leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était un ciel de nuages blancs, éclatant de lumière à brûler les yeux d'un prisonnier.

* * *

« C'est pas jolie à voir... » constata le médecin.  
Il se retourna prendre des ustensiles appropriés. Law, assis sur une chaise et toujours attaché, tourna la tête vers sa blessure. Du sang séché avait bouché le trou formé par la balle. Il pouvait voir qu'il était bien infecté avec des remous verts et noirs dus à des bactéries sur un diamètre de six centimètres. Mais à ce stade, surtout avec l'humidité, la peau aurait dû commencer à se nécroser et l'infection, à se répandre dans son bras et vers son cœur. Oui, ça aurait dû être beaucoup plus alarmant.  
Serait-ce son fruit du démon ? Il n'avait pas le fruit de la guérison mais c'était tout à fait possible que son pouvoir puisse contrer les bactéries, à son niveau. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la plaie de s'infecter mais au moins il avait pu empêcher l'infection de se propager. Peut-être que c'était aussi grâce à son fruit qu'il n'était plus tombé malade, même pas un petit rhume, depuis trois ans.  
Le médecin revint vers lui.  
« Je préférerais me soigner seul, tenta Law.  
\- Ça ne va pas être possible. Attention ça va faire mal. »  
Il commença à désinfecter. Law serra les dents.  
« Nous n'avons pas le droit de donner de la morphine au prisonnier, ça les prépare au traitement d'Impel Down, lança le médecin l'air de rien.  
\- Vous m'auriez amputé le bras à vif ?  
\- Oui. »  
Law rit sans joie. Après cette étape, il lui recousit le bras et finalement le déshabilla pour le laver avec une bassine d'eau. Il lui donna de nouveaux habits -tee-shirt et pantalon blanc- et l'enferma dans une pièce avec deux lits et un escargocaméra.  
Law s'installa. Il était toujours attaché avec du granit marin. Pendant quelques heures, il s'accorda un peu de repos, son corps l'avait bien mérité. Mais il se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La colonelle entra. « Oh ! Tu as déjà repris des couleurs ! »  
Law l'observait en silence, assis sur le lit. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait des feuilles et un stylo. Il arqua un sourcil et reporta son attention sur la marine. C'était une fille plus grande que lui -environs un mètre quatre-vingts- avec des cheveux noirs coiffés à la garçonne. Son visage, par contre, était très féminin, avec de petits sourcils, de longs cils, des yeux pétillants, un nez fin et des lèvres très rouges. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de la marine sans extravagance. Pourtant, dans ses gestes, dans son regard, Law sentait un caractère malsain. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait s'en méfier. C'était comme si ce visage magnifique ne pouvait que cacher une personne hideuse.  
La colonelle s'assit sur l'autre lit et expliqua : « Je vais te poser quelques questions. Je veux que tu y répondes et bien sûr, avec franchise. Elle eut un petit sourire. Déjà, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Trafalgar Law.  
\- Ton age ?  
\- Seize ans.  
\- D'où viens-tu ?  
\- De North Blue.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- D'Ayolf. »  
Heureusement, Law avait déjà réfléchi à la question. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à dire quelle était son île natale et encore moins à une marine. Cette dernière notait tout au fur et à mesure.  
« Bien... ton fruit du démon, c'est quoi ?  
\- Le fruit du bistouri. »  
Elle hocha la tête en écrivant. Elle lui posa encore quelques questions et Law glissa quelques mensonges par ci par là, comme par exemple qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents.  
« Tu vas me suivre. »  
La colonelle se leva, Law aussi. Elle le fit passer devant. Ils traversèrent le bateau jusqu'à une porte qui menait à la cave. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait l'air propre et moins humide.  
« Nous transportons des prisonniers, on est perfectionnés dans ça, pas comme les autres marins. » déclara-t-elle presque fièrement. Law préféra ne rien répondre.  
Il entra dans une cellule vide. Il y en avait plusieurs et elles n'étaient séparées que par des barreaux les unes des autres. Ainsi, Law put voir deux personnes dans deux cellules différentes à sa droite.  
Sa prison avait une planche qui servait de lit avec un drap et c'était tout. La colonelle était partie. Law s'installa sur la planche et soupira. Son corps était encore lourd. Il jeta un œil vers les deux autres prisonniers et les trouva étrangement pâles. Il nota ce détail sans pour autant demander ce qu'il se passait. Un escargocaméra les regardait, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention pour l'instant.  
Il s'allongea sur le lit et réfléchit. Ce bateau avait pour destination directe la grande prison. Il devait essayer de s'enfuir. Devait-il prendre un bateau de sauvetage et se laisser porter par le courant ? Déjà, s'enfuir, mais comment ? La colonelle l'avait prévenu, c'était leur spécialité le transfère de prisonniers. Il ne savait rien de ce bateau, juste qu'il était très surveillé. Combien y avait-il de soldats ? Combien de fois la porte de sa cellule allait s'ouvrir ?  
Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps ils seraient arrivés, il ne savait même pas où se trouvait cette prison. Dans North Blue ? Ou plus loin ? Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait que faire un plan basique et pour le reste, improviser.  
Un hurlement le fit sursauter. Il se leva précipitamment. Des gémissements suivirent. Ce n'était pas des plaintes de tristesse. Non, c'était des cris de douleur. Ils étaient tout près. Derrière une porte, pas très loin.  
Law regarda les deux prisonniers à ses côtés. Ils s'agitaient avec peur.  
« Hey ! les interpella Law. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Celui qui était dans la cage juste à côté de la sienne, se tourna vers lui. C'était un homme plutôt robuste, aux cheveux longs et blonds. « C'est notre copain... Ils l'ont emmené il y a quelques jours et depuis, on l'entend hurler...  
\- Ils sont en train de le torturer. »  
Le dernier prisonnier, chauve, avec une moustache ridicule, grand et assez enveloppé prit son visage entre les mains. « C'est évident qu'ils sont en train de le torturer... murmura-t-il.  
\- Peut-être pas ! » s'écria le premier.  
Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre mais plus faible. Law se demanda quelles informations il pouvait bien avoir pour qu'il se fasse torturer pendant des jours. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il n'avait toujours pas avoué, après des jours de torture.  
« _Je veux que tu y répondes et bien sûr, avec franchise._ » Le sourire de la colonelle revint dans l'esprit de Law. Il frissonna. Le questionnaire auquel il avait répondu était trop simple à déjouer. Les prisonniers avaient-ils tous ce traitement ?  
Des sanglots résonnèrent. Oui, la pièce devait être juste à côté pour que justement, les autres prisonniers puissent entendre. Pour leur faire peur et pour que lorsque viennent leur tour, ils ne se débattent pas.  
« Ces enfoirés... Ils me le paieront... je les tuerai tous ! » murmura avec rage le blond.  
Un hurlement retentit encore une fois. Le blond blanchit encore et se prit la tête entre les mains : « Jusqu'à quand vont-ils le faire souffrir de la sorte ?  
\- La ferme... sinon, il va t'arriver la même chose... » souffla le deuxième prisonnier. Il semblait moins impulsif mais on voyait sur son visage que les mêmes émotions que son partenaire l'animaient.  
Law se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il parte de ce navire. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait déjà vu Doflamingo torturer quelqu'un. Il l'avait lui-même fait, plusieurs fois. Même les plus forts finissaient par avouer ce qu'on leur demandait. Law ne savait pas comment il réagirait si cela lui arrivait et de toute façon, il ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Pour l'avoir fait, il savait que c'était une humiliation qui entraînait la mort mais surtout une destruction de l'intérieur.  
La seule personne que Doflamingo avait consenti à ne pas achever, grâce à l'intervention de Cora, ne s'en était jamais remis. C'était Law qui était chargé de soigner ses blessures et c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé pendu.  
Law sentit qu'il était en train de paniquer. Ces derniers jours, il avait vu trop de fois la mort de près pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si il restait ici. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il se tourna vers les deux autres prisonniers : « Je suis capable de tuer tous les soldats qui se trouvent sur ce bateau. Par contre, il faut que vous m'aidiez. »  
Le blond le regardait avec ahurissement. Le second murmura : « On peut sortir de la prison en demandant à aller aux toilettes. Mais on est escorté et pour avoir vérifié, il n'y a pas moyen de s'enfuir du cabiner, même par la cuvette. Sinon, deux fois par semaines, on prend des douches mais dans ces moments là, nous sommes surveillés. Aussi, tu es blessé ? Alors tu iras sûrement à l'infirmerie. Une dernière chose : jamais personne n'a réussi à s'enfuir de ce bateau. »  
Law sourit : « Merci du conseil. »  
Le meilleur moment était lorsqu'il irait à l'infirmerie. Mais si il agissait seul, il serait une cible idéale. Il préférerait s'enfuir avec les deux autres mais la pièce était surveillée, leur exposer un plan serait stupide.  
Les gémissements du torturé l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Pourtant, il n'avait plus le temps, il devait agir vite.  
La porte s'ouvrit, un soldat entra. Il s'approcha de la cellule de Law et l'ouvrit. Il commanda : « Tu vas comprendre qu'on n'aime pas les prisonniers qui cherchent à se rebeller ! Suis moi ! »  
Law se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fin et en même temps, il se sentit pris dans les dents d'un piège. Devant ses yeux se balançait le cadavre du pendu. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Tout de suite !  
Il se leva. Le soldat prévint le deuxième prisonnier qu'après, ce serait son tour. Ils sortirent de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière Law. À sa droite, une autre était ouverte. Il s'en dégageait une odeur de mort.  
Un ébranlement fit sursauter Law. Son gardien perdit l'équilibre. Law n'hésita pas. Il passa les bras autour de son cou et l'étrangla avec la chaîne des menottes. Le garde se débattit, Law serra plus fort. Lorsqu'il ne bougea plus, Law le laissa tomber par terre. Au cas où, il prit sa tête et la retourna. Il chercha ensuite rapidement des clefs. Il en trouva et prit aussi son pistolet.  
Plusieurs secousses suivirent. Il entendit des soldats crier : « Nous sommes attaqués! ». Law rouvrit la porte derrière lui. Il tira sur l'escargocaméra avant de s'adresser aux deux prisonniers : « Vous me suivez ?  
\- Et comment ! s'écria le blond.  
\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Une attaque. »  
Il ouvrit leur cellule et essaya les clefs sur ses menottes mais ce n'étaient pas les bonnes. Un sacré handicap surtout qu'il n'était pas guéri. Son corps était encore lourd et il avait régulièrement des vertiges.  
Le deuxième prisonnier lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Donne moi le flingue, je passe en premier. On t'en doit une, ...  
\- Law. Et vous, c'est ?  
\- Bunta et mon ami, Ibiki. »  
Il lui donna le pistolet. Ils sortirent dans le couloir alors que les coups de canons s'enchaînaient à l'extérieur. La porte à droite était encore ouverte. Ils regardèrent si il y avait quelqu'un.  
Des odeurs de fer, de brûlé et de sueur s'en dégageaient. Il y avait des meubles, une table au centre et un corps dessus. « Oursin ! » s'écria Ibiki. Il se précipita vers ce dernier.  
Law s'approcha à son tour. Son estomac se tordit, comme la première fois que Doflamingo lui avait montré comment torturer. Pourtant, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois depuis mais l'odeur et la vision dépassaient l'entendement. Devant lui, Ibiki vomit sur le sol. Bunta lui conseilla de s'éloigner : « Va surveiller. »  
Côte à côte, ils observèrent Oursin. Law aurait été incapable de dire de quelle couleur était ses cheveux ou même sa peau. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son torse ne se soulevait plus. Law analysa ses blessures d'un coup d'œil. Il avait reçu des coups de poing sur le visage, ses deux bras étaient cassés mais pas totalement brisés ce qui signifiait que cela n'avait pas été fait avec les instruments posés sur les meubles qui entouraient la table. Il avait été brûlé à des endroits. Son corps était parsemé de coupures. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés, ses doigts écrabouillés. Mais le pire était que chaque blessure faite au couteau avaient été soignées. Pas par un médecin mais par le tortionnaire lui-même. Sans anesthésie et sans grand savoir non plus mais c'était un moyen radical de rendre fou un homme. Celui qui le brise le répare pour mieux le faire souffrir.  
Bunta voulut le toucher mais se retint. « Est-ce que... est-il seulement vivant ? » pleura-t-il.  
Law prit son pouls. Il était faible mais pas inexistant. « Bunta... si on fait vite, il y a peut-être une chance que je le sauve.  
\- Tu... tu es médecin ? »  
La détonation du pistolet les arrêta. Ibiki cria : « Mais arrête toi ! »  
Il se retrouva sous la masse d'une boule blanche.  
Law hurla : « Bépo ! Tue tous les marins et emmène cet homme jusqu'au navire ! On peut encore le sauver ! »


	20. Chapitre 13

Bonjour et bonne année !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi ^^' N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

J'ai pensé que comme deux mois s'écoulaient entre deux chapitres, un résumé du dernier paru ne ferait pas de mal !

Bonne lecture ^^

Résumé du dernier chapitre: Trompé par Sachi et gravement blessé, Law se retrouve emprisonné dans un bateau de la Marine. Pendant un transfert, il rencontre la colonelle Akemi, qui lui laisse une étrange impression. Law comprend très vite qu'il doit s'évader s'il ne veut pas finir sur une chaise de torture. Il demande de l'aide aux deux prisonniers se trouvant à ses côtés: Ibiki et Bunta. Alors que leur plan tombait à l'eau, une attaque de l'équipage de Law leur permet de s'enfuir. Law s'avance dans le bateau et découvre le corps d'un torturé, Oursin, ami d'Ibiki et Bunta. Law prend alors le pari fou de le sauver.

* * *

Chapitre 13 **Sous le ciel**

Bunta tenait la main d'Oursin, qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Law lui dit : « La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui, c'est de venir m'aider à trouver des médicaments à l'infirmerie. »

Il se retourna et essuya ses larmes. « Je te suis. »

Ils partirent en courant de la salle, suivis d'Ibiki. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Sachi. Ce dernier s'exclama : « Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour si pâle!»

Law ne trouva rien à répliquer, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il les avait pourtant trahis, pourquoi Bépo l'avait-il laissé en vie ? Derrière lui apparut Penguin. «Capitaine ! Tu es attaché, non ? J'ai trouvé des clefs ! »

Sachi s'écarta. Ils essayèrent plusieurs clefs avant qu'une ne fasse céder la serrure. Le métal froid s'éloigna de sa peau et Law sentit ses forces revenir. Pourtant, il vacilla sur le côté et dut se rattraper avec le mur.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Law inspira profondément. À ses pieds, Lami lui souriait : « Tu n'es plus seul ! » Il n'aurait pas cru que la mort et la solitude lui pesaient autant. À présent, il était soulagé. Il se remit droit. « Je vais bien. Il faut faire vite, la vie d'un homme est en jeu. »

Sachi rit : « Je te reconnais bien là ! »

Ils se mirent à marcher. Pour y être allé, Law connaissait l'emplacement de l'infirmerie.

« Tous les soldats ont été abattus ?

\- Oui, sans exception.

\- Même la colonelle ? les coupa Ibiki. C'est elle... c'est elle qui a torturé Oursin ! »

Cela n'étonna pas Law.

« Une fille ? La seule que j'ai vu était derrière les barreaux. En parlant de ça... »

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Prenez tout ce que vous trouverez, sauf les ustensiles, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Penguin et Sachi se tenaient côte à côte, fixant Law. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Une fille est prisonnière. On peut pas la prendre avec nous ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils.

\- Sans cœur ! »

Law soupira. « Vous voulez quoi ? On va embarquer trois inconnus avec nous, et c'est un bateau avec que des hommes à bord. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Elle se fera violer à tous les coups. »

Les deux ne trouvèrent rien à dire.

« Si vous voulez, continua Law, détachez la. Elle se retrouvera sur un bateau de la marine vide, elle pourra naviguer où elle voudra. »

Tous les deux acquiescèrent. Law ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient si proches. « Allez voir Bépo maintenant et aidez le. »

Ibiki et Bunta avaient fini, ils partirent avec Penguin et Sachi porter les affaires jusqu'à leur bateau. Law vérifia que rien qui ne restait pouvait lui être utile. Il trouva des poches de sang et les prit en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il en ait en permanence sur le bateau. Peut-être devrait-il régulièrement prélever le sang de ses subordonnés ? Il réfléchissait trop, sa tête était lourde et son épaule était douloureuse. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se relâche, une opération l'attendait.

Il fourra les affaires dans un sac et sortit. Il arriva sur le pont et fut ébloui par le soleil. Il entendit Bépo l'appeler. Il ne pensait même plus le revoir. Il s'avança vers son navire.

* * *

Après avoir vu l'état d'Oursin, Law avait dit à Bunta qu'il pourrait le sauver. Il l'avait dit sur un coup de tête, ou peut-être avait-il été très optimiste. Oursin était aux portes de la mort. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait des blessures partout, si bien que Law ne savait pas par où commencer. Et même si il parvenait à le sauver, au réveil, il irait sûrement très mal psychologiquement et Law n'y connaissait rien en ce domaine, il ne savait que soigner les corps.

Il s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes. Il ne devait pas penser à ça et se concentrer. C'était peut-être perdu d'avance mais il n'allait quand même pas abandonner avant d'avoir commencé. Il n'y avait pas que des points noirs : Oursin avait été hydraté et nourri pendant la torture, les blessures les plus graves avaient été soignées, bien que misérablement et Law avait le fruit du démon parfait pour cette situation.

Law hocha la tête vers Bépo et ils commencèrent.

* * *

Law sortit de la pièce en enlevant bonnet, masque et gants. Sa vision était floue et il avait l'impression de traîner un boulet. Son bras gauche, il n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Il remarqua que Sachi et Ibiki se tenaient devant la porte.

« Désolé, il n'a pas voulu bouger d'ici... »

Law se demanda si cela faisait six heures qu'ils attendaient. « Son état s'est amélioré bien qu'il ne soit pas stable. Il a besoin d'un repos total. »

Ibiki en avait les larmes aux yeux. Law se traîna dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits sourds. Il comprit avec un peu de retard que c'était les pas de Sachi.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Il s'écroula.

* * *

Law se sentait écrasé par l'air. Il essaya de bouger son bras gauche mais cela lui fit mal alors il le reposa. Son bras droit réussit à aller jusqu'à son front qu'il toucha. Ses cheveux étaient collés à ce dernier. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui. Sa gorge était sèche. Il s'assit.

Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir et qu'il n'était pas le seul à se reposer. Son épaule gauche avait été pansée. Il enleva la couette qui l'enveloppait et prit un tee-shirt pour couvrir son torse. Il sortit lentement de la chambre, il sentait des vertiges lui venir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se rinça le visage et en profita pour boire. Il s'assit pour récupérer avant d'aller respirer de l'air dehors.

Il n'y avait pas de vent dehors. Les étoiles apparaissaient dans toute leur clarté. La lune éclairait une silhouette sur le pont. Celle ci se retourna. « Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! »

Sachi. Law se dirigea vers lui pendant que ce dernier continuait son monologue : « Tu as dormi trois jours ! Les autres étaient morts d'inquiétude ! »

Law s'accouda à la barrière sans un mot. Sachi se tut. Pendant quelques instants, il n'entendait plus que le son des vagues qui venaient contre la coque.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » demanda finalement Law.

Sachi se gratta la tête et soupira : « Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique, si ? Tu vas de toute façon me jeter par dessus bord.

\- J'aimerais savoir avant de te jeter par dessus bord. Tu avais prévu de t'enfuir pendant le combat. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

Sachi resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de commencer : « Oui, normalement je devais m'enfuir à ce moment là. Mais c'est juste que... au moment de partir, je me suis rendu compte que cette fois ci, je n'avais nul part où aller, personne ne m'attendait. Et quand je t'ai vu protéger Penguin, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu avais dis : que tu n'étais pas un pirate qui tuait ou violait. Je ne t'avais pas cru. Mais tu n'avais pas menti. Alors une fois qu'on a réussi à s'enfuir, j'ai pris le commandement, comme Penguin était terrorisé et Bépo, affolé. Grâce aux marines que tu avais laissé à bord, j'ai su où ils t'emmenaient.

\- Je vois. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. Sachi se racla la gorge : « Law, je... je suis déso... »

Le coup de poing le plia en deux. Il s'écroula par terre les mains sur le ventre et vomit de la salive.

« Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?

\- Non... non, bien sûr que non... haleta-t-il. Mais si tu me tues... il releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu nous vengeras, mon frère et moi, des Dragons Célestes.»

Vengeance. Le mot raisonna étrangement en Law. Il détourna les yeux vers la mer en lançant : « Elles sont si importantes pour toi, tes lunettes ? »

En effet, Sachi portait de nouveau ses lunettes de soleil, bien qu'elles se soient cassées durant le combat et qu'il fasse nuit. Sachi se releva difficilement avec l'aide de la rembarre. « C'est mon petit frère qui me les avait offertes, comme j'ai des yeux sensibles au soleil. C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui. »

Law ne dit rien et activa son pouvoir. « Les Dragons Célestes périront.

\- Adieu alors. » sourit Sachi.

Law allait abaisser son bras lorsque Bépo arriva en trombe de l'intérieur du navire : « Attends, cap'taine ! »

Il arrêta net son geste et tourna la tête. Bépo accourait, suivi de près par Penguin. Ce dernier tourna et posa son regard sur Sachi puis sur Law avant de se courber : « Capitaine, si tu es dans cet état, c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'en suis désolé. Je vais devenir fort pour que ça ne se reproduise plus et que je puisse t'être utile!»

Law ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça malgré que je sois fautif mais je t'en supplie, laisse Sachi vivant.

\- Hors de question. C'est à cause de lui que...

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais il est fort, il pourra t'être utile pour te venger. Il m'a entraîné et...

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Cap'taine, intervint Bépo, Sachi pourra défendre tes arrières.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a fait ? Le laisser en vie est un danger pour nous ! »

Il eut un vertige, il porta la main à son crâne. Il venait de se réveiller après trois jours de sommeil, il n'était pas temps de s'énerver. Il jeta un regard noir à Sachi et cracha : « On parlera de ton cas plus tard. Mais crois moi, tu vas morfler ! »

Sachi, d'ordinaire pâle, blanchit encore un peu, preuve qu'il ne doutait pas de ses paroles. Law rentra dans le bateau, agacé. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Bépo et Penguin et en même temps, il savait que ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute, il n'avait pas pris plus de précaution que ça en embarquant un inconnu sur le bateau. En plus de cela, la vie de ses subordonnées étaient devenues plus importantes que sa vengeance ! Il avait préféré protéger Penguin plutôt que l'abandonner et c'était intolérable.

Il entendit Bépo derrière lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et se retourna.

« Cap'taine, j'ai parlé avec Sachi, on peut lui faire confiance, il peut nous être utile !

\- Depuis quand un ours peut-il déceler la personnalité des hommes ? » s'énerva Law.

Bépo l'observa avec de petits yeux. Il avait vu toutes sortes d'hommes en voyageant de son île natale à Ayolf, il était devenu très doué pour savoir si une personne était digne de confiance. Law soupira.

« Cap'taine... on va avoir besoin d'hommes. Regarde ça. »

Il lui tendit un papier. Dessus, en dessous d'une photo de lui était écrit : « Dead or alive » Law écarquilla les yeux. Une prime pour sa capture, déjà ? Sûrement parce qu'il avait réussi à fuir d'un navire pour le transport des prisonniers, un exploit rare. Il serra les dents. Doflamingo allait vite comprendre qu'il n'était pas avec des marines et donc qu'il n'était pas protégé. Il allait peut-être se lancer à sa poursuite pour qu'il lui donne la vie éternelle et dans la situation actuelle, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter.

« Il va falloir qu'on file sur Grand Line. »

Bépo hocha la tête.

« Pour Sachi, on verra plus tard mais qu'il ne reste jamais sans surveillance. Comment va Oursin ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- J'irai voir ses blessures. »

Ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Law sortit de l'infirmerie. Il avait vérifié l'état du corps d'Oursin pendant qu'Ibiki dormait sur le fauteuil. Il n'était pas très méfiant, celui là. Les blessures d'Oursin commençaient à cicatriser, bien que sa rééducation complètement prendrait des mois. Par contre, Law avait peur qu'à son réveil, il ne devienne fou ou se pende. Mais après tout, cela ne le concernait pas.

Devant les dortoirs se trouvait Bunta, qui semblait l'attendre. Law lui fit signe de le suivre à la salle à manger qui était à cette heure ci déserte. Une fois installés et complètement seuls, il se mit à parler : « Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, nous te devons la vie. »

Law l'observa, il le sentait peu à l'aise.

« Comment va Oursin ? hésita-t-il.

\- J'ai fait mon possible pour son corps. Mais une fois qu'il sera réveillé, il se peut qu'il devienne fou et ça, je ne peux rien y faire. »

Bunta soupira de soulagement avant d'expliquer : « Non, je ne pense pas qu'il devienne fou.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- C'est que..., il eut un sourire nerveux, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Vous vous amusez à vous torturer entre vous ? ironisa Law.

\- Non, mais c'est ça, la vie de pirate. »

Law remarqua alors des cicatrices qui dépassaient de ses vêtements. Beaucoup de cicatrices. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces trois là devaient être expérimentés.

« Vous avez toujours été ensemble ?

\- J'ai rencontré Ibiki peu de temps après avoir perdu mes parents, qui étaient pirates. Les siens aussi l'étaient. Tous les deux, on est allés sur un premier bateau pirate, où on a rencontré Oursin. Mais l'équipage a été tué par la marine, on a été les seuls survivants. Et ce schéma s'est répété un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Étrange.

\- En effet. Je n'ai jamais compris. Notre dernier capitaine nous a donnés en pâtée à la marine et nous a abandonnés. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés sur ce bateau. »

Law hocha la tête. « Et Oursin, tu sais comment il va réagir ?

\- Oui. Il ne dira rien de ses traumatismes et va vouloir se venger contre notre ex-capitaine et contre celle qui l'a torturé. Si il devient fou, c'est quand il sera face à l'un d'eux.»

Ils se regardèrent. Bunta hésitait encore à parler, Law ne savait pas à quel propos exactement, bien qu'il pensait le deviner.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Law ?

\- Nous allons nous diriger vers Grand Line.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui. Je peux vous poser sur une île avant.

\- Peux-tu nous prendre avec toi ? »

Law marqua une pause. « Pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'avons plus nul part où aller et nous avons le même but : la vengeance. Nous pourrons t'être utiles ! »

Bépo a encore trop parlé, songea Law.

« Quelle place tenez vous dans un équipage ?

\- Oursin est cuisinier, Ibiki stratège et moi médecin.

\- Stratège, lui ? s'étonna Law.

\- Oui, malgré les apparences Ibiki est très futé ! »

Law nota dans un coin de sa tête que tous les équipages dont ils avaient fait parti avaient été décimés et se promit d'éclaircir ça.

« Law, je...

\- Pour toi, c'est capitaine. »

Bunta sourit. Un poids sembla s'enlever de ses épaules. « Merci !

\- Comme tu es médecin, tu pourras m'aider dans mes opérations.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Oursin sera d'accord avec ton choix ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Dans ce cas, nous serons bientôt sur Grand Line. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais faire un détour. »

Law regarda à côté de lui. Il aperçut son sabre dans un coin de la pièce et, à côté, plus petite que le sabre, se trouvait une petite fille. « De plus en plus de gens te suivent ! rit-elle. Peut-être que bientôt, tu n'éprouveras définitivement plus le besoin de te venger ! » Law ne l'écouta pas plus. Il serra les poings.

« Nous allons mettre le cap sur Flevance. »


	21. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 **Flevance**

Law avait eu une première information sur Doflamingo : il était devenu grand corsaire et s'était installé à Dressrosa en tant que roi. L'équipage du chirurgien, encore sans nom et sans drapeau, avait vogué pendant trois semaines jusqu'à l'île natale du capitaine. Pendant ce voyage, les nouveaux arrivants avaient pris leur place. Law avait ainsi pu voir régulièrement Penguin et Sachi s'entraîner ensemble. En observant Penguin, Law n'avait pas pu démentir que Sachi l'avait fait énormément progresser en peu de temps mais il ne pensait toujours pas que sa présence soit une bonne chose. L'équipage était toujours occupé sauf Oursin qui restait dans son sommeil mais Law avait pu constater que son état s'améliorait. Il ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller.  
Finalement, l'île fut en vue. Bien que Law s'était préparé à cela, il sentait son estomac retourné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver ou même ce qu'il trouverait mais il avait besoin d'y retourner avant de partir sur Grand Line à la poursuite de Doflamingo.  
Ils n'accostèrent pas à Flevance mais à la ville voisine. L'équipage allait y chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin -Bépo ne lâchant pas Sachi- et Law partit seul avec son sabre.  
L'île voisine était riche et Law savait d'où venait cette richesse, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver. Il aperçut en effet quelques bijoux faits en plomb blanc et même des objets plus gros, voir des maisons.  
Law marcha rapidement dans la foule. Il ne connaissait aucun visage pourtant il reconnut de suite des Dragons Célestes. Il fronça les sourcils mais continua son chemin. Le jour où il aurait trouvé le one piece, à ce moment là, il pourrait bouleverser le monde et les tuer, eux, les intouchables.  
Pendant que Law continuait d'observer la ville qui l'entourait et avait bâti sa richesse sur la mort prématurée des habitants de Flevance, Lami sautillait à ses côtés. Elle semblait heureuse de revenir sur son île natale, bien que leur maison avait sûrement disparu. Elle était aussi heureuse parce qu'elle savait pourquoi Law était là. Elle sentait que son désir de vengeance s'amoindrissait et qu'il était revenu ici pour cette raison. Elle espérait qu'il y renonce définitivement.  
Law ne manqua pas de remarquer le nombre important de soldats. Il prit d'ailleurs soin de cacher son visage, à présent que sa tête était mise à prix. Il crut comprendre qu'ils étaient présents pour protéger les Dragons Célestes qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt mais plus il avançait vers Flevance, plus ils étaient nombreux. Law comprit lentement ce qu'était devenue sa ville natale.  
Et il se retrouva face à elle. Sur un panneau, peint en blanc, était écrit « Base marine de Flevance. » Derrière s'imposait un immense mur blanc.  
La marine. La marine avait construit sur les cendres de sa ville des bâtiments pour entraîner des soldats alors que ces mêmes soldats avaient tué la population pour un mensonge : la maladie du plomb blanc n'était pas contagieuse !  
Law sentit la colère monter en lui. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il n'essaya pas de se contrôler. Il se téléporta à l'intérieur des murs et se retrouva plongé dans le repaire ennemi. Comme il le pensait, les soldats étaient habillés en uniforme même à l'intérieur, pour pouvoir intervenir directement. Caché entre une maison et le mur blanc, Law en tua un et lui vola ses habits. Il s'aventura ensuite dans la ville militaire.  
Law sut reconnaître les maisons des salles d'entraînement. Beaucoup de soldats se promenaient dans les rues, fusil au dos. Ils devaient être en alerte à cause des Dragons Célestes. Law continua. Il chercha des bâtiments qu'il aurait pu reconnaître, des arbres aux mêmes emplacements mais rien n'avait survécu, tout avait été rasé. Pourtant, Law aurait pu dire les yeux fermés que c'était sa ville natale, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Seule la rembarre qui entourait le camp était en plomb blanc, sinon tout était fait avec des matériaux ordinaires. Et soudain, Law comprit.  
C'était le son. Il entendait la même tintement que lorsque les ouvriers travaillaient dans les clairières lorsqu'il était petit. Ce son qui raisonnait toute la journée. Il était étouffé mais Law pouvait l'entendre. Il laissa son instinct le guider et s'enfonça dans la base. Il se retrouva sur une place où rien n'était construit. Il trouva cela étrange et comprit que le son venait de sous ses pieds. Peut-être que tous les soldats n'étaient pas au courant.  
Il chercha des yeux une ouverture. Une construction attira son attention. Deux gardes se tenaient devant une porte qui semblait solide. Les murs aussi semblaient épais. C'était sans doute la meilleure piste. Law s'en approcha doucement en se demandant comment entrer. C'était dangereux mais il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait.  
Il contourna tranquillement le bâtiment arrondi. Il se demanda si il était capable de couper un métal aussi épais. Il observa autour de lui. Personne en vue, les marins ne devaient pas penser qu'on pouvait accéder à ce bâtiment par une autre entrée que la porte. Law n'avait pas non plus vu d'escargocaméra. Il sortit son sabre, activa son fruit du démon et trancha. Une entaille bien droite se forma. Grâce à son pouvoir, Law fit déplacer le bout coupé et entra. Ni homme, ni escargocaméra. Law referma le trou et se retrouva dans un couloir sans fenêtre.  
Le tintement des instruments des ouvriers raisonnait beaucoup plus fort. Comme Law le pensait, le mur servait à insonoriser. Il marcha en essayant de suivre les bruits mais dut revenir plusieurs fois sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il rencontrait un soldat, il le saluait de la tête.  
Il sortit des escaliers et arriva sur une immense salle qui devait se trouver en dessous de la place vide. Law se pencha à une barrière et découvrit sous ses pieds une immense carrière d'extraction de plomb blanc. Law sourit avec amertume. Le massacre des habitants avait bien servi le Gouvernement apparemment ! Il aperçut sur le dos d'un travailleur la marque des Dragons Célestes. C'était des esclaves, évidemment.  
Law se mit à rire. Il hurlait de rire mais le son des coups de pioches était encore plus fort. Il se retourna vers Lami qui observait la scène avec terreur et dans un sourire sadique, il lui lança : « Alors, penses-tu que la vengeance soit inutile ? »  
Elle le regarda, effrayée et dut être encore plus apeurée par son sourire car elle détourna le regard. Elle voulut l'arrêter et l'appela mais Law pivota sur lui-même et fit demi tour, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de sous terre puis sortit de la base Marine, toujours habillé en soldat. Une fois dans la ville, il entra dans un premier magasin où il commanda des habits sur mesure. Puis il entra dans un deuxième et au moment de disparaître dans l'ombre, il se jura de ne jamais renoncer à venger sa famille et Cora. Au même instant, Lami, qui poursuivait Law en pleurs, disparut complètement.

* * *

Law rejoignit son équipage à la tombée de la nuit. Du bateau, Bépo l'appela. Il attendit qu'il soit monté mais avant de prononcer un mot, il s'arrêta et l'observa de haut en bas. Law portait de nouveaux vêtements avec sur le tee-shirt, un smiley qui rappelait celui de Doflamingo mais avec des traits autour qui faisaient référence au viseur d'une arme car c'était l'ennemi à abattre. Bien que Bépo ne le savait pas, il s'agissait du drapeau de l'équipage.

En plus de cet étrange symbole, des dessins étaient gravés sur le corps de Law. Sur ses mains, le mot « death » apparaissait. Law avait voulu ce mot parce que seule la mort lui ferait renoncer à se venger. Aussi, sur sa poitrine étaient gravés des cœurs, rappel évident à Cora mais aussi à celui dont Law voulait la mort, Doflamingo, qui voulait lui offrir le statut de lieutenant dans sa famille et donc le siège de cœur. Pour ne plus jamais douter, Law avait figé sa rancune dans sa peau.  
« Tu voulais me dire ? »  
Bépo détacha ses yeux des tatouages. « Qu'as-tu vu à Flevance ?  
\- Ils l'ont transformé en base pour la marine et exploitent encore le plomb blanc. » expliqua Law d'une voix étonnement froide.  
Bépo ne savait que dire alors Law répéta sa question première. Bépo répondit enfin : « Nous avons tout le nécessaire pour partir sur Grand Line, y compris le log pose. Et aussi... Oursin s'est réveillé.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Il y a quatre heures je dirais.  
\- Je vais le voir. »  
Law laissa son compagnon et entra dans le navire. Il suivit un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur et ouvra la porte de l'infirmerie. Sur le lit, le dos installé maladroitement sur des coussins, Oursin somnolait. Il avait encore des bandages qui lui recouvraient le corps mais ses cheveux bruns n'étaient plus rouges sangs. Il était encore défiguré par les blessures. La rééducation serait longue et Law espérait qu'il ne devienne pas fou avant la fin.  
En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Oursin ouvrit ses yeux verts tressaient de veines et avec d'immenses cernes en dessous. Il sursauta, un éclair de peur passa sur son visage et s'évanouit de suite. Il avait soudainement un visage particulièrement calme mais Law aurait presque préféré qu'il saute au plafond et hurle car ce calme n'était qu'une façade et le jour où Oursin laisserait apparaître son traumatise, il serait destructeur. Et ce jour, d'après Bunta, serait lorsqu'il se retrouverait devant une des personnes dont il souhaite se venger. Étrangement, Law se reconnut en lui.  
« Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Mes doigts me font souffrir. »  
Il leva ses mains recouverts de bandages. Pour les avoir soignées, Law savait qu'elles étaient dans un état misérable. Peut-être qu'avec son pouvoir, il devrait lui donner d'autres doigts. Les siens étaient complètement écrabouillés.  
« Je vais regarder ça. »  
Law s'approcha d'une armoire, l'ouvrit et prit un scalpel. Il observa la réaction d'Oursin. Il ne blanchit pas, n'essaya pas de fuir, non il eut juste un petit sursaut, à peine perceptible puis de nouveau cet air distant. Law n'aimait pas ça, Oursin risquait de se transformer en bombe à retardement, mais si c'était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé pour se protéger -comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était torturé- alors il fallait le laisser faire.  
Law reposa le scalpel d'un air indifférent et s'approcha de lui. Il régla la morphine que la perfusion lui injectait et se mit à l'ausculter.  
« Vous êtes bien Trafalgar Law ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous trois. »  
Law ne répondit pas, trop occupé. Oursin se racla la gorge et continua : « Bunta m'a dit que vous nous prenez sous votre commandement.  
\- En effet. Cette décision te convient ?  
\- Oui. »  
Ils tombèrent dans le silence. Oursin ne semblait pas bavard et cela convenait à Law. Finalement, il l'informa : « Nous mettons le cap vers Grand Line.  
\- Allons nous passer à Logue Town ?  
\- Non, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »  
Law quitta la salle. Il ordonna à Bépo de lever l'ancre. Leur voyage vers le phare qui indiquait l'entrée de l'océan le plus grand de ce monde commençait. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Law fit hisser le drapeau et l'équipage sut son nom : heart.

* * *

La tempête se déchaînait sur l'océan agité. Le bateau était secoué dans tous les sens. Sous la pluie, enveloppé dans un manteau, Law cherchait des yeux une lumière.  
« Vous le voyez toujours pas ? s'écria Bépo de la barre.  
\- Non ! » désespéra Ibiki.  
Law vit quelque chose briller. Il alla voir son navigateur et lui donna la direction du phare. Bépo fit tourner le navire. Law retourna sur le pont et ordonna à Penguin de remplacer Bunta à la vigie. Le vent fit glisser un tonneau que Sachi rattrapa de justesse. Les nuages étaient épais mais bientôt, la montagne se dessina. Law leva la tête. On ne pouvait voir son sommet mais Red Line semblait immense.  
« L'entrée est là ! » cria Penguin.  
Law aperçut en effet une rivière qui semblait avoir creusé la montagne et qui était un courant ascendant. Le début du courant était délimité par des bouts de métal qui formaient des sortes de rectangle qui, apparemment, ne servaient qu'à décorer.  
« À deux heures Bépo ! » hurla Law.  
L'entrée était vraiment étroite. Bépo dut user de toute la finesse dont il était capable pour ne pas rencontrer la montagne. Le bateau s'inclina et il se retrouva la tête en haut, le courant le portant. Bépo vint rejoindre l'équipage. « Nous y voilà. » sourit-il.  
Law l'observa puis regarda ceux qui l'entouraient. Tout le monde était présent et avait les yeux rivés vers l'avant. Ces personnes qu'il avait rassemblé dans l'unique but de se venger et qui avaient toutes en elles une colère qui grondait comme la tempête qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils étaient tous montés sur ce bateau en sachant où cela les mènerait :vers la destruction.  
Le navire arriva en haut de la montagne. Ils purent voir le plus grand océan se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Law serra les poings. Ce serait ici qu'il tuerait Doflamingo. Le bateau resta quelques secondes en suspension avant d'entamer une descente rapide. Bépo retourna dans la cabine. Ils ne dévièrent pas de leur trajectoire, ni s'arrêtèrent à un phare vide qui se trouvait au pied de la montagne. Ils ouvrirent les voiles. Direction, la première île.

* * *

Bonjour, chers lecteurs

Je vous préviens que j'ai supprimé le dernier paragraphe de ce chapitre et que je ne posterai pas le suivant.

Je suis désolée d'arrêter si soudainement cette fiction, surtout qu'il me restait beaucoup d'idées que je voulais exploiter et que je laisse du coup tomber.

Je n'ai plus confiance en ce que j'écris, et les commentaires négatifs que j'ai reçus ne m'encouragent pas à continuer.

ça fait plus de deux ans que je travaille sur cette fiction, que je tenais à poursuivre pour m'entraîner à écrire et m'amuser dessus mais je me rends compte que c'était peut-être un projet trop long pour moi. Et je pense que pour vous aussi, lecteurs, ça devient compliqué et ennuyant de suivre une fiction dont les chapitres ne sont publiés que tous les deux mois.

Je préfère du coup m'arrêter là, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous n'êtes pas nombreux mais j'étais heureuse quand je recevais un commentaire. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Law et ses compagnons et j'espère que me lire vous a apporté à vous aussi un minimum de divertissement.

J'espère aussi vous retrouver sur d'autres projets.

Nama13


End file.
